Evidentiary Eighteen
by DayDreaminDeb
Summary: Another resubmission from the past.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Stephanie Plum and I used to be a bounty hunter. These days I seldom do any sort of bounty hunting. These days I'm more of a corporate kind of girl. That doesn't mean I don't get my hands dirty, I do. But I get a lot less dirty than I used to. I work for Rangeman. Rangeman is partially (at least) owned by one Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Most of us just call him Ranger. Even his daughter calls him Ranger most of the time. I call him friend. That's all I can call him.

I'm just past thirty and my biological clock is beating time to Judas Priest. I'm ready for the house, the white picket fence, 2.5 children, a cat and a dog…oh, and in my case a hamster. I have the house with the picket fence and the hamster. I'm getting there. My mother would like me to get there a little faster. I'm working on it. Did I mention that one of my best friends, Lula…the former hooker, is marrying one of my good friends in a few months? Yep, she is and she's about two years younger than I am. You can imagine what my mother has to say about that. It's not pretty.

I live in Trenton, New Jersey where I was born and where I've spent the better part of my life. My parents live about twenty minutes away. My sister lives about the same distance. I work within fifteen minutes in traffic. The nearest mall is about thirty minutes from my house. Life is okay. I have a boyfriend who lives in DC and who works for the FBI. He's hot. He's good in bed. He's a fabulous kisser. He believes in me. I'm not in love with him yet, but I have high hopes. See there's this problem with that. I'm already sort of in love…with Ranger. But my therapist and I are working on it.

I met Brian, the boyfriend, through my work. We spent Christmas together after solving a murder. The case didn't end the way I would have liked for it to, but they seldom do. It's approaching New Year and Ranger is still in 'the wind'.

I am still wondering just what 'in the wind' is a euphemism for. Does it really mean he's partaking in some black ops kind of thing that would mean he would have to kill me if I knew the details about it? Or does it mean he has a wife and eight children in Chile and he's just going home for Christmas. I'm not sure. I just know that the sultry voice that called him Carlos in the background of one of our recent phone calls didn't sound like a black ops kind of thing to me. But I'm a suspicious kind of chick. What can I say? It's my nature.

Anyway New Year's is approaching and Brian has gone to Boston to see his parents since he spent Christmas with me. That means that I don't have a date for the biggest party in Trenton…The Policeman's annual New Year's Eve Ball. To make matters worse Joe Morelli, my ex-boyfriend…er ex-fiancé…er whatever, and his extremely pregnant wife, the former Terri Gilman…bitch, will be attending that party. I have to show. It's a requirement of all Rangeman employees, at least the higher ups, because we contribute to both the party and the Policeman's retirement fund. This was Ranger's way of getting them not to look at us so closely. But the thing is we don't really need it anymore. Some days I think we operate more 'in the law' than most of TPD. Oh and just to make sure I suffer complete humiliation, my grandmother is attending the ball with her beau of several months. Burt was a detective with TPD before he retired about a hundred years ago. So…I'm going to look pathetic. Oh I'll tell people that Brian's in Boston, but they'll still feel sorry for me. Assholes!

Its four days after Christmas and only two days till the party and I'm getting desperate. I'd ask Lester to take me, but I have a feeling he's going with Marina. To be honest, all the guys I trust at Rangeman to take me have girlfriends…that I set them up with. Way to go Stephanie! Nice thinking ahead there. Anyway…it's not looking hopeful.

I put my bag down by my chair and hung my coat, scarf and hat on the rack and went to my desk to turn on my computer. I hadn't been in the office since Christmas Eve and Tank had insisted that I take the rest of the week off then. He kind of owed me since I solved the case and saved at least one person in the process. I had help doing that though. I can't do anything alone really. Rangeman is a team. Rangeman is family.

The computer booted up and I checked the stack of mail at the side of my desk. Most of it was Christmas Cards from Clients. There was a signed contract from a new client. The signer was in Boca so they Fedexed it to him and he returned it to me in the same manner. There were a few thank you notes and some regular business correspondence including some potential clients.

I sorted everything and then clicked on the email icon on my desktop. I had quite a few emails waiting for me including one from Ranger telling me he'd be back in town on the 28th. That was yesterday.

I jumped up and hurried next door to his office and tapped.

"Yo," he said.

I started to push the door open and then I remembered our last conversation. You know the one, the one where I told him I was in love with him and I was letting him go so he'd never hate me. Oh God…I'd already knocked. What an idiot. This was awkward. "Never mind," I called through the door and sprinted back to my office. I wasn't ready for that conversation.

My phone rang just as I returned, "Stephanie Plum," I said breathlessly.

"Steph…do you want me to send Morty's research on to the Feds," Lester asked.

Mortimer 'Morty' Stray was the son of the first murder victim in our last case. He was also, sadly, our perp. "I thought it was gone?"

"No, we found it in a desk down there. Do you think it's worth anything?"

"I don't know. Send it on to them and let them figure it out. As far as I know Brady's still trying to find the original research and the prototype," I said with a grin. Brady had missed Christmas because he'd lost Morty the first time and he was in trouble with the FBI. He was Brian's new partner and I didn't like him. I didn't like him one little bit.

"Will do sweetcheeks," he said cheerfully. His voice changed after that to a gentle tone. He felt bad for me. I think most of the Rangeman employees knew how I felt about Ranger and felt bad for me. "By the way…the boss is back."

"Yea…I know. I got an email," I said.

"See ya at morning briefing," he said and hung up.

"You can't avoid me forever Steph," Ranger said from my doorway where he was leaning lazily and looking, may I say, sexier than ever. He had spiked up the short black hair on his head. His eyes looked…God, they looked sexy. I could get lost in those eyes and was in danger of doing so right then. His face was smooth. His mouth turned up slightly on the ends. His body was… I needed a cold shower and I needed it ASAP.

I swallowed, "I just…it's awkward."

"Do you want me to forget you said it," he asked with a raised brow.

"No, that would defeat the purpose," I sighed.

"It also wasn't going to happen," he said gently. He came into my office and closed the door and sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "I was worried. I'm glad you're safe. You take too many chances Babe."

"I didn't take chances. I went in with backup every single time on this one."

"Yes you did," he smiled. "You handled yourself well."

"I tried," I blushed.

"This morning's meeting is going to be an eye opener. Are you ready for it?"

"I am," I nodded.

"Good…ten minutes," he said getting lazily to his feet, "conference room on five."

"Yea," I said fingering the bracelet on my wrist absently, "hmmm…Ranger?"

"Yes Babe," he asked with that ebony brow raised ever so slightly.

"Thank you for the flowers and the bracelet. You didn't have to do that…especially on Christmas day. It could have waited."

"No Babe," he said softly, "it couldn't have." He disappeared out the door closing it behind him.

That Ranger is a smart man. He knew I'd need some time behind closed doors to get it together. He knew. He probably knew that hidden beneath the long sleeved blouse and jacket was the bracelet he gave me as well. Things don't change overnight. And my love for him wasn't the exception.

After a few minutes of deep breathing I gathered my notebook and headed for the conference room. The room was already filled with other Rangeman employees. They were whispering and clapping each other on the back. Ranger was in the corner talking to Tank. I paused for a moment. I wasn't sure I wanted to take my usual seat next to Ranger. I wasn't sure I could handle it. The decision was taken out of my hands when Tank came over to me and put his bear arm around my shoulder and led me to the table.

"Things are getting back to normal finally," he grinned.

"The boss is back," I smiled slightly.

"The boss is back," he grinned. He pulled my chair out and waited for me to sit before walking around to the other side of the table. He sat on Ranger's right hand. I sat on his left hand. It was the way it was.

Ranger approached the table and put his folder down in front of his chair. The room immediately went silent.

"I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas," he said with a smile.

There was some chatter then as they answered him.

"I'm glad to be home. I wanted to be the first to let you know that things at Rangeman are changing effective immediately. As of six AM this morning, Rangeman is owned solely by Tank and I."

A huge cheer went up through the room. I was stunned.

"Thanks to everyone's hard work we've shown a phenomenal profit this year especially since Stephanie took over sales. I didn't know I was doing so badly at it until she showed me," he said sadly. "No matter…she made record sales in the last half of the year…and all the numbers aren't even in yet. It gave Tank and I enough clout to sign off on the deal. So thank you to everyone."

I endured a lot of whistling and back clapping for a while after that.

"But we have more news. I'm sure that many of you know that Rangeman has had a contract with the government to perform, shall we say…special missions, for them. We have renegotiated that contract and now we'll only be doing missions that are less dangerous and less black op unless we so choose to take one of those assignments. And I don't know about the soon to be married man…but I'm getting too old for that shit, so we're probably just going to decline the opportunity in the future."

You could have knocked me over with a feather. There were no more black ops? There was no more Mrs. Manoso in Chile? He wasn't going to lay his life on the line anymore? And what did that mean to his life not lending itself to relationships? What a… I wanted to scream. I friggin moved on and he… My blood pressure was boiling and then it crashed. I thought I would just burst into tears and cry till I was devoid of moisture. He didn't want me. I knew that on one level. But this was the final… I was devastated.

I sat there blankly staring at the pad in front of me as his voice droned on. I didn't hear what he was saying any more. I couldn't focus on anything except staying dry and staying calm. I wouldn't make a fool out of myself again. I'd done it enough for him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of doing it again.

Tank got up and Ranger handed him a stack of envelopes. The two men circled the rooms handing them out to the employees. They were our annual bonuses I was sure. A lean brown hand reached in front of me and put the envelope face up on my notebook. I could smell Bvlgari and my eyes almost drifted closed as I started to get lost in the smell. Then I saw it. There underneath the black long sleeve of his tee shirt was a glimmer of gold. He was wearing my bracelet.

He was wearing my bracelet.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the meeting was over I got up and hurried out of the conference room and straight to the new ladies room. I stood there leaning against the counter and splashed cold water on my face for a while doing my level best to keep from crying. Things were seldom as they seemed. I should know that by now.

I went back to my office when I had it a little more together and grabbed my ringing phone as I went in, "Stephanie Plum."

"Hey white girl, whatcha doing?"

"Just finished the morning briefing," I said absently.

"Thank God," she groaned. "I couldn't keep the secret much longer."

"Man Lula…you did a great job. I didn't have a clue."

"Thank you," she giggled. "So…how about tomorrow we go look at Bridesmaid's dresses. Connie and I can get away at about ten. I think Natalie can manage it. Can you get to the Bridal Shop?"

"I'll check with Tank. But I'm sure he'll say it's okay if he knows what's good for him," I grinned.

"You got that," she laughed. "Did you have a good Christmas Stephanie?"

"I had a good Christmas," I said softly remembering the feel of my parent's arms around me. "It was a really good Christmas."

"I'm glad. I'll…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," I said and hung up the phone.

I stuffed the bonus envelope in the top of my purse and clicked back into my email. I hadn't finished reading it when I realized that Ranger was back. I skimmed the list and deleted all the spam. I was almost through reading it when he was there again, sitting in the chair across from me quietly waiting for me to acknowledge him. I didn't want to acknowledge him. He knew it too. I felt betrayed. Somewhere inside of me I wondered if he had a clue how I felt at that moment.

Tank stuck his head in the door. "Steph, did you find out if Brian would be back for the ball?"

"Yea, he's got to stay in Boston. He didn't give me the details, but something's going on there."

"Sucks to be you then," he shook his head. "You have no date for the ball again this year."

"Thanks for rubbing it in pal," I sighed.

"Stephanie and I can go together. I don't have a date. She doesn't have a date. We're just friends. It should be fine."

It wouldn't be fine. It would never be fine.

The two men waited for me to respond. It took me a few moments to realize they wanted an answer now. "Oh…sure," I swallowed back the bile. "That would be fine."

"Good," Tank said in relief. "Lula really needs you to be there. You know how she feels about cops."

"I feel the same way," I said softly.

He nodded and started out the door.

"Hey Tank," I said with a smile.

"Yea?"

"Congratulations," I said and I meant it.

"Thanks Steph," he said with a grin and left us alone closing the door behind him.

"And congratulations to you as well," I said to Ranger avoiding his eyes. "I know how much you hated working for someone else. This has to be a relief."

"It is," he agreed. "Is Brian going to be okay with you attending the ball with me?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. He's very secure."

He nodded. "Are you okay with it?"

"Sure," I agreed.

"Babe, are you upset with me about something?"

"I…you know, I was," I said taking a deep breath, "but I'm not anymore. It is what it is and it's all that it is."

"What," he frowned.

"Life," I shrugged. "I have to stop trying to second guess the world. Life will go on. Life will change. I have to accept that and change with it. It is what it is."

He sat quietly for a few more moments before saying anything, "okay. We have a meeting with the banker today at three. Tank and I would like you to be there. You're going to be playing a big part in our future and we'd like to include you in as much as possible."

"I'll do whatever I can to help Rangeman be successful," I agreed.

"Good," he nodded. "And I understand that tomorrow morning you're seeing Dr. Addison and then shopping for bridesmaids dresses."

I winced, "yea. I may need to see Dr. Addison again after we look for dresses."

He grinned, "You'll survive it. Tank said Lula found a dress for herself?"

"Yea," I said softly remembering how she looked in the dress. "She looked beautiful."

"I'll take your word for it," he said with a smile. "I'll get with you later on when I'll pick you up for the party?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"Great," he said and got to his feet. "Keep up the good work."

"Thanks," I said softly.

He walked out the door and my forehead hit my desktop. I banged it there a few times before leaning back in my chair with a sigh. What was I thinking in agreeing to go to the dance with Ranger? We'd have to dance. It was a friggin dance. We'd be close. We'd touch each other. This could be a bad thing. This could be a very bad thing.

At the bank they had me sign some papers after the lawyer explained what they were. I was, at their request, the person who would run the company if something happened to them. I signed the papers with a great deal of discomfort. I didn't want to think of either of them dying. I didn't want to think of it at all. But I forced my hand to do what needed to be done and I didn't think once about the fact that I might be in DC in a year or so and what would they do then. I didn't think about that till much later.

The next morning I drove to Dr. Addison's office with a heavy heart. He had caramel drizzle as his coffee flavor of the day. I wanted to be happy about it, but there was too much in my head that needed resolution for that to happen.

For the first time since I'd been coming to see him…I paced. I paced and I talked. He of course listened. He didn't make notes. He never made notes. I thought he probably taped everything and had it transcribed by someone who now knew all my woes. I hoped it wasn't someone I'd ever taken in for a FTA. Finally, spent, I collapsed in the chair across from him and wiped at my wet face tiredly.

"Well Stephanie, it seems you're looking back. I thought you weren't going to look back."

"How do I avoid looking back," I groaned. "He's there every day. Well, he's there almost every day. How do I avoid it?"

"You could move on from Rangeman."

I sighed.

"Stephanie, if you don't want to move on from Rangeman you need to ask yourself what's really keeping you there. Is it your job? Is it your friends? Is it your family? Or…is it him? Is it your love for Ranger that's keeping you there? If it is your feelings for Ranger," he shook his head slightly, "we're going to up our sessions and you're going to be very conflicted for a while. Think about that and let me know what we need to do."

"Sure," I sighed and got up to leave his office. The truth was I could have answered the question at that precise moment. I'd need more sessions. But I wanted to reduce how pathetic I looked just a little bit.

I drove to the Bridal Shop and found the other girls there waiting for me sipping coffee and eating donuts from Tasty Pastry. I was hugged tightly.

"Okay…I'm not sure donuts are a good idea when you're shopping for dresses," I said accepting a cup of coffee from Natalie with a smile.

"It probably isn't," Natalie grinned. "But I wanted Lula doped up."

I laughed.

"I've been thinking about it and I want you to wear blue dresses," Lula said nodded her head vehemently. "It's a wedding at sea. It's only fitting that you wear dresses that are somewhat nautical."

"You want us to wear sailor dresses," Connie shook her head.

"Well…not exactly," she grimaced. "But they did have a few dresses that I thought would fit the bill and I thought you'd help me decide which one to go with."

The first dress was hideous. It was a prom dress gone horribly wrong. Connie kind of liked it, but Natalie and I just shook our heads in horror.

The second dress was okay. Natalie and I liked it, but Connie thought it would show her curves off a little too much. I thought it was more that she had too much curve for the dress.

The last dress was gorgeous. It was navy blue with thin straps over the shoulders. The bodice was fitted and had a geometric stitching in it. It was gorgeous. We all loved it. Score! It was decided and fairly painlessly.

I stood there while the girl stuck pins in the dress I was wearing. I was patient.

Natalie was waiting for me. Lula and Connie were gone already.

"Are you okay Steph?"

"What," I blinked.

"You seem a bit distracted," she said seriously.

"It's…it's…," I sighed. "Ranger's back."

"Ah," she nodded. "And your feelings haven't diminished?"

"No," I sighed. "It sucks Natalie. I want to be in love with Brian. I do. My life would be a lot easier if I would fall in love with him."

"Honey," she sighed, "life doesn't work that way."

"I know," I said tiredly.

"But give it time. You've only been dating a couple of weeks. Maybe it's just that you've got residual stuff that you have to work out with Ranger. Once that stuff's done, I'm sure it will be fine and you can finish moving on."

"Even if that means leaving Rangeman, Trenton and my family and moving to DC," I asked with a raised brow.

"Oh shit," she groaned. "I want you to be happy Steph. If it means you move, then you move. But you better keep in touch!"

"I will," I promised. "But that's far in the future."

"Yea," she sighed. "Cal will be very unhappy to find that out. He adores you. They all adore you."

"I love them too," I said softly.

"You can change now. Be careful of the pins," the seamstress said.

"Thank you," I nodded and slid the dress off.

"You have time to figure it out Steph," Natalie said with a smile. "I better get back to the office. I'll talk to you later," she hugged me.

"Yea," I smiled watching her go.

"I'll go and put this with the others," the seamstress said.

I slid out of the silk slip that went with the dress and folded it. I was reaching for my blouse when I looked up to see Ranger watching me.

"Er…are you lost?"

"Sorry…I…you found a dress?"

"Yea," I nodded and quickly buttoned the blouse and hoped he didn't notice the bracelet. But he was Ranger and he noticed everything. I grabbed my half slip and put it on. "Did you need something Ranger?"

"Ummm…yea, I have to head to DC in a couple of hours and I wanted to confirm with you what time to pick you up tomorrow for the ball before I left. I won't be back till just before it."

"Oh," I nodded and slid into my skirt, "the ball starts at seven, but only losers get there that early." I grinned at him, "of course since you're a major contributor…"

"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty," he growled. "We'll make our appearance at about eight."

"Sounds good," I agreed tucking my shirt into the skirt.

"What are you wearing?"

"I have a royal blue long sleeved jersey I thought I'd wear," I shrugged.

"That will look great with your eyes," he said absently. "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Yea," I nodded reaching for my jacket.

"Babe," he paused as he turned to go.

"Yea," I raised my brow.

"Stay safe while I'm gone," he said softly.

"I'll do my best," I nodded.

He just stared at me for another minute and then he left.

Maybe he only wanted me when I was with someone else. Maybe poaching was his thing. But he hadn't crossed the line since he'd been back…unless you count watching me dress. I guess only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

I was ready to go to the ball by seven. I was dressed, made up, perfumed and wearing heels. I had reapplied my makeup twice. Once it was because I was sweating and nervous and the second time because I was crying…and nervous. In the end though, I looked good. My reflection told me that the dress really showed off the color of my eyes, as long as you looked past the red of my tears. At the last minute I dropped some Visine in them to clear it up and I looked normal. I mean I looked normal for me.

My doorbell pealed at seven-thirty on the dot and I opened it to Ranger. Oh my God he looked sexy. Why did he have to look so damn sexy? He was wearing a black tux with a crisp white shirt and little black tie. His hair was spiked. His eyes were glittering and he smelled like heaven.

"Hi…you look beautiful," he said softly and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you," I blushed. "You look pretty damn hot yourself."

"Thank you," he grinned. "Oh…this is for you," he said attaching the corsage to my wrist.

"Thank you," I smiled.

He reached for the long coat on the table and held it so I could put it on.

I grabbed my purse and we went out the door. The black limousine in my driveway was unexpected. "Are you planning on being too drunk to drive later?"

"I never plan to be too drunk," he said with a slight smile as he settled me into the limousine. "It happens sometimes and I want to be prepared."

"Okay," I nodded and scooted over so he could get in beside me. It was hard to imagine Ranger drunk. It was hard to imagine him out of control. I doubted he would ever use a limousine to make sure he didn't drive drunk. It was probably just an expectation for the party.

He closed the door and nodded to the driver and we were off. "You smell good. Is that a new perfume?"

"Yes," I bit my lip. "It's called **Pleasures** by _Estee Lauder_. Lula gave it to me for Christmas."

"That's kind of a subtle fragrance for Lula," he grinned.

"She said Tank helped her pick it out."

"Ah," he nodded. "In any case, it's very enticing on you."

"Thank you," I nodded.

"Is the ring from Brian," he lifted my right hand to get a look at the sapphire ring.

"Yes," I nodded.

"He has good taste in jewelry and in women," he said softly before putting my hand back on my lap.

"I like to think so," I agreed.

The remainder of the ride was pretty much in silence.

"We're here Mr. Manoso."

"Thank you Fred. Ms. Plum and I will call you when we're ready to go. But I suspect you have time to go home and grab some dinner or something if you'd like. I think we'll likely have to stay till midnight at the earliest."

"Of course," he nodded. "Thank you Mr. Manoso."

"Have a good evening Fred," he said helping me out of the car.

"You too Mr. Manoso…Ms. Plum," he said closing the door after us and hurrying to the driver's seat.

"Shall we go and do our duty," he asked offering me his arm.

"I suppose we must," I agreed and slid my hand through the loop of his arm as he offered.

We walked up the sidewalk and had to stop a dozen times to talk to people along the way. Ranger had come a long way from the guy I first met. He was no longer a big bad bounty hunter only. Today the community saw him as much as a businessman and a philanthropist. Rangeman gave a lot to the community. It made us a lot of contacts and it kept the neighborhoods we lived in a little safer.

He handed our tickets to the girl at the door and checked our coats and we headed into the ball room. I could see the Rangeman employees huddled together in a corner of the ball room. They weren't there because they wanted to be there. They were there because they had to be there. Grandma Mazur and Burt were on the dance floor along with the mayor and his wife, Vinnie and Lucille and Mary Lou and Lenny. I waved as we headed past the wall flowers to the group of organizers.

Ranger checked in to make sure all the things he had been responsible for had been done and they were. Then he put his hand on the small of my back and directed me toward the Rangeman tables in the corner. On the way, we had to pass Joe and Terri. Terri had gained a lot of weight during her pregnancy and it wasn't just in her belly if you know what I mean. I was starting to feel a whole lot better about this whole thing.

Ranger and Joe nodded at each other as we went past, but I didn't even acknowledge him or Terri. I didn't need that kind of grief. I didn't need people to think I was pining for him and life we could have had.

We joined the Rangeman people and Natalie hugged me. "You look delicious."

I laughed, "So do you. That dress really does great things for your skin."

"And it shows a lot of it," Cal grinned.

Natalie stuck her left hand out, "he went to Jared."

"Oh shit," I blinked. "Oh Natalie it's beautiful," I hugged her tight and then Cal. "Good job Cal, congratulations."

"She's my soul mate," he said and shifted on his feet a little uncomfortably. "Thank you for…you know Steph."

I smiled and patted his hand, "I may have sent you in the right direction, but you did the work yourself. I am really happy for you both."

"Thank you," he said solemnly.

I looked over and saw Ranger studying the ring thoughtfully, "I'm paying you too much," he grinned and clapped Cal on the back. "Congratulations man. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks boss," Cal grinned and his arm slipped around Natalie's back. It was a possessive movement not brought on by any threat but more of a 'look what I have' kind of thing. It was cute. He was proud of her. She was proud of him. They were, in spite of looking mismatched, a very cute couple. "We may just be following on Tank and Lula's heels," Cal said with a grin, "but I expect some other people are right behind us."

I followed Cal's nod to the table where Lester, Marina, Ram and Hazel were sitting. The two couples did look pretty cozy. And Connie and Woody were at our table with Tank and Lula. They looked pretty cozy too. They almost looked too cozy. I was concerned we might have to turn a hose on them.

Ranger nodded and smiled lightly, "it's a good thing we've reworked our government contract then. Half our staff is going to be married with children any day now."

"Yep," Cal grinned. "We don't plan to waste a lot of time."

"How many wedding presents am I going to have to buy this year," Ranger mumbled to me.

"A lot," I said with a slight smile. "But…hopefully they'll all register like Gabe and Padma and Tank and Lula."

"They're registered," he raised a brow in confusion.

I rolled my eyes. "Ranger…engaged couples register for gifts so people who are…wedding gift challenged," I said the words pointedly to him, "have a clue what to get them. Gabe and Padma are registered at William-Sonoma, Target and Lowes. Tank and Lula are registered at William-Sonoma, Target and Home Depot."

"Is it standard operational procedure these days to register at a home improvement store?"

"It appears that way. You know Tank and Lula just bought a house. Gabe and Padma bought a house just after they got married. A lot of couples buy fixer-uppers or houses that they can put their own stamp on. You know?"

"No…I don't know," he groaned. "Dance with me so I have time to absorb this new information."

"Sure," I grinned and let him lead me to the dance floor.

We were out there a while. I couldn't say how long. The songs were mostly slow and that was good. We talked about the upcoming wedding of Lula and Tank. We discussed which thing on their registered list I thought he should buy them. We discussed how they should be delivered. We talked about the tux he'd tried on for the shindig. I told him about the dresses. We talked about whether everyone would be seasick on the boat or not. Then we talked a little about the case we'd just finished.

I didn't even notice we weren't dancing anymore as I related to him what happened in the basement. I don't think I would have ever noticed if Lester hadn't tapped him on the shoulder.

"Switch partners," Lester said and raised a brow at Ranger and said softly. "You're bringing her down. This is a party man."

Ranger nodded and passed my hand to Lester.

"I was fine," I said as Lester and I danced away.

"You weren't fine. You were holding his hand and crying in front of a room full of people. People probably didn't think you were crying about the case. They probably thought you were crying over the failure of your relationship."

I took a deep breath and let it out shakily, "we weren't and I wasn't. I have cried about the failure of our relationship a million times. It does no good. It probably won't stop me from doing it again, but…"

"Steph," he said on a sigh. "You think it doesn't bother him that it failed?"

"How can it fail if it never really started," I said softly.

He shook his head with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "you were in a relationship with him. Maybe it wasn't conventional, but you were a couple. Everybody knew that but the two of you."

"Lester I…"

"I know Steph. He doesn't seem to want to give you the things you now know you need. But I don't know if that's really true. I don't know if he doesn't want to give them to you, or if he just thinks he can't. But in any case…you're with Brian now, right?"

"Right," I nodded resolutely and lifted my chin. "I am with Brian now. I've moved on."

"And you're doing a great job," he said as he dipped me, "really, a terrific job."

"Fuck you Lester," I growled.

"There was a time beautiful," he grinned pulling me back up and dancing on.

At eleven forty five everyone at the Rangeman tables moved toward the dance floor. It was approaching the witching hour and it was time to get into position for the countdown and the midnight kiss. Ranger and I were the only ones left at our table by five till twelve.

"Are we going to sit here through it," he asked raising a brow at me.

"I don't care. We can dance if you want," I shrugged.

"And at midnight," he asked.

"We're friends Ranger," I said as casually as I could even though my heart was beating so hard I was sure he could see it through the thin material of my dress.

He got to his feet and offered me his hand, "shall we?"

"Of course," I nodded.

He tugged me to the edge of the dance floor and we melted into the crowd. When the countdown started we were in the midst of a group of people I didn't recognize. Ranger's arm slid around my waist and we looked up to watch the timer count down as everyone called out the numbers cheerfully.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…Happy New Year," everyone shouted.

And he leaned down and latched his mouth onto mine and he kissed me. He gathered me to him so our bodies seemed to meld together. My arms slid around his neck as though they had no thought but to be there…where they belonged, and I kissed him back.

The melancholy refrain of Auld Lange Syne lifted from the voices of the party goers and we kissed on ignoring the sounds of fireworks beyond the ball room and the horns and whistles and cat calls. We were just there…kissing…holding each other on the dance floor at midnight.

When we broke away we stared at each other for a moment. He knew the second the thought of Brian entered my head. He saw my look of horror and I turned and ran to the ladies room, pushing gently through the crowd pleading for forgiveness.

Once in the restroom I sank to the toilet in the enclosed cubicle and cried brokenheartedly. Maybe we couldn't just be friends. Maybe it was too much to ask. Maybe it was too late for us to be anything but what we were.

We headed home an hour later in silence after dutifully saying goodnight to everyone and expressing our pleasure to the organizers on the success of the event. Fred drove us though Trenton toward my neighborhood quietly. Ranger sat on his side of the car and I sat on mine. We didn't say anything. I tried not to cry and he…well, he just stared out the window.

My phone buzzed and I reached for it, "Stephanie Plum," I said tiredly.

"Steph…something has happened."

"What's wrong," I sat up straighter in the car. Brian sounded worried. He sounded very worried. He was a calm person. Whatever had happened must be bad.

"They've taken my father in for questioning," he said grimly.

"Your father the judge," I frowned

"Yes," he said miserably.

"What for," I whispered.

"Murder," he said with a swallow. "They think he committed murder."


	4. Chapter 4

Fred dropped us at my house and I ran inside and up the stairs. I grabbed my suitcase out of the huge hall closet and threw it on my bed and started tossing garments in it willy-nilly. I didn't have any idea what I packed. I wasn't even thinking about it. I was just throwing things into the suitcase.

"Stephanie…calm down," Ranger said pulling me up by my upper arms.

"I have to get to Boston. Brian needs me," I said blankly.

"How do you propose to get there?"

"I'll drive," I said lifting my chin.

"And what are you going to wear when you get there," he asked.

"I'm packed," I said defiantly.

"Babe…as lovely as the garments are that you've packed I don't think you'll find them to be the appropriate clothes to wear for a trip to meet Brian's family."

I glanced over at the suitcase and realized it was full of lingerie and I slumped. He let me sink to the edge of the bed.

"What happened?"

"They think the judge committed murder," I said breathlessly.

"And the judge is Brian's father I take it," he raised a brow.

"Yes," I agreed.

"So…when you get there are you just going to be there to support him or do you plan to help him solve the case?"

"I don't know," I said miserably and brushed back the tears.

He sat down beside me. "I'll put you on a plane. When you find out what's going on, call us if you need help. We have an office in Boston. Go there and they'll find you a place to stay and then let me know what we need to do. He may need our help. His hands may be tied because of who he is. He may just need Rangeman to do the work for him."

"Okay," I nodded tearfully.

"Babe…we'll do what we need to do," he said gently and tugged me against him.

I nodded again.

"And we'll deal with what happened tonight later, okay?"

I nodded again.

"Let me make some calls."

By six am I was landing in Boston. Brian was at the end of security waiting for me. He looked haggard. This was taking its toll on him.

"Let's go have some breakfast and I'll catch you up to speed."

"Okay," I agreed.

An hour and a half later we were at a diner with coffee in front of us.

"I got here and I could tell there was something wrong, but nobody would tell me what it was," he said tiredly. "I read in the paper that the DA had been murdered the previous day, but I didn't think much of it. Let's face it, it's fairly common for an attorney who puts away serious felons to wind up dead especially in today's society. Every time you put away someone who's going to get back out…and sometimes when they won't…you're taking a risk with your life. I didn't put it together. We had dinner. We exchanged gifts. My father started on his usual rhetoric of how I could be so much more than an FBI agent. He was just lighting his 'I expected more of you' cigar when the doorbell rang. It was the police with a warrant to search the house and to take him downtown for questioning. They took my mother too."

"Oh God," I whispered and reached across the table to take his hand.

He smiled at me, "part of me was glad he was off my ass. The other part of me was just fucking confused. What was he suspected of doing? You know what I mean?"

"Yea…I know," I sighed.

"Anyway…the cop told me that he was the prime suspect in the murder of DA Hamilton Pryor. I was floored. My father didn't operate outside the law. He wouldn't murder someone. Now…he might verbally beat them down and humiliate them so they'd kill themselves, but he wouldn't murder them."

"Oh," I blinked at him in surprise. This was new. I didn't know there was such bitterness in Brian's family. I sure didn't know he had such bitterness for his father whether it was called for or not.

"But as much of a bastard as my father is," he raised tear-filled eyes to me. "I love him. I don't believe he did this thing."

"What can you do?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "I called the bureau this morning and they said they'd monitor the progress of the case but they weren't involved until something federal had been violated or until the local cops called them in for assistance. They also said I was to stay the hell away from it."

"What about me," I raised a brow.

"What do you mean," he blinked.

"I'm not a cop. I'm not a federal officer. I'm not bound by those rules. Rangeman has an office in Boston and we have licenses to operate here. Would you be interested in our help?"

"Oh God Steph…would you do that? Would Tank be willing to do that?"

"I don't know if Tank would, but I know that Ranger will. He told me that he would."

"Oh that's right. You went to the ball with him. How did that go?"

"It was all right," I shrugged noncommittally. "What do you want?"

"You're hired. Find out who did this Steph. My father is innocent. I know it with every ounce of my being."

"Then we'll find out who did it," I said gently.

He squeezed my hand. "Thank you. Thank you for coming. Thank you for offering me a solution."

"Well…what are girlfriends for," I blushed and grinned.

He leaned over the table and dropped a quick kiss on my nose. "I can think of other things that they're for. But I'm staying with my parents and…"

"I don't know where I'm staying yet," I smiled. "I'll call the office and see where they're going to put me. They may have me a place to stay there or they may have to farm me out. In either case, I'll let you know when I know."

"Do you need a rental car?"

"I don't know. Why don't you just drop me at the Rangeman offices after breakfast and we'll go from there."

"Honey…its New Year's day," he said with a smile. "Most businesses aren't open."

"Trust me Brian; there will be someone in the Rangeman control room. I know it."

"I do trust you," he said gently. "You're about the only person I do trust."

And yes…that did give me a few pangs of guilt.

I used my code and entered the Rangeman main door which let me into the lobby of the building. Until someone from the control room came down to let me in and verify me in their home computer I wouldn't have free range of the building. But I suspected that it wouldn't be long.

"Ms. Plum," a man came through the door at the back of the room walking briskly. He held his hand out to me as he neared me. "I'm Marty Stokes. I'm the manager here at Rangeman Boston. Ranger told us you were on your way. It's great to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Come on upstairs to five and we'll get you set up in the computer. We only have a couple of offices here available. Ranger told me to put you in his office and if anyone else from Rangeman Trenton comes to assist you, we'll put them in the other office. Is that all right?"

"Of course," I nodded. I handed him my key fob when we walked through the door. I knew he'd need the serial numbers off of it to verify my identity and to add my security level access at that location.

"Ranger has told us to cooperate with you fully. You'll be given full access and top security clearance. Juliet…my second, has found you a room at a B&B to stay. Our facilities on four are full."

"Is this facility similar to the one in Trenton?"

"Very similar," he nodded. "Ranger felt it would make transitioning from one leg of the operation to another simpler for everyone if they were pretty much laid out the same." He led me into the control room and stuck the fob into a machine. He typed in a couple of numbers and handed me back the fob a few minutes later. "I'll show you to Ranger's office. I'm number 1 on the paging system. If you need me for anything, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you Mr. Stokes."

"Just call me Marty," he smiled.

"Only if you'll call me Stephanie," I smiled back.

"Deal," he paused and opened the door we had stopped by. "This is Ranger's office."

"Thank you Marty. I really appreciate all of your help."

"No problem. Juliet will be by to introduce herself and give you the information on your B&B. It's safe. We use it a lot."

"I appreciate that."

He nodded and left me in the office alone.

I sank down to in Ranger's plush leather chair and ran my hands over the mahogany desk. It was nice. It was very nice.

I picked up the phone and dialed Ranger's cell phone as I'd been instructed.

"Yo," he said softly.

"Yo," I sighed.

"Is it bad," he asked.

"It's bad enough. The Feds have told Brian to stay out of it. They will monitor, but won't get involved without an invitation or a federal violation. The judge is apparently a bit of an ass. But he wants our help. He's hired us to look into it."

"It's eleven o'clock," he said softly. "We'll be at the office by 1700 hours."

"Thank you Ranger."

"There's nothing to thank me for. This is our job."

"You know what I mean."

He was quiet for a few minutes. "I know what you mean." He was quiet for a few more minutes, "It will be me Ram and Lester. Tell Juliet to put us wherever she puts you."

"Okay," I agreed.

"And Babe," he said gently.

"Yes Ranger," I whispered.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of this. Everything will be fine."

Juliet was efficient and attractive. She was friendly, but not overly so. She didn't seem interested in getting to know me. That was fine with me. She flinched a bit when I told her that Ranger, Ram and Lester would be joining me and Ranger wanted us all in the same place. Then she just nodded and walked away. I had to wonder if Juliet was me in Boston. I mean…did he catch her in dark alleys and kiss her senseless? If he did, did she know about me? And if she did know about me, was it going to cause a problem in our working relationship? Time would tell.

Ranger and the boys arrived exactly at five pm. I was busy reading everything that had ever been published about the judge and about the victim DA Hamilton Pryor. I have to say…neither of them was a peach.

"Hi," I got to my feet with a grin and went into Lester's waiting arms.

"I should have known that you wouldn't look as much damsel in distress as you would an in control Intergalactic Princess," Lester laughed.

I shrugged, "it's who I am. It's also not my father that's been accused of murder."

"True enough," he passed me to Ram. "So what's the good word?"

"So far, there isn't much of one. The judge and his wife are at home. He is still considered to be the prime suspect. It's out in the media. Everyone knows he's the suspect and there are plenty of people who are more than willing to see him go down for the crime."

"Do you think he did it," Ranger said quietly as he perched on the corner of his desk.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I haven't met him yet. I'd like to reserve judgment until I do. I'd like to take Brian's word for it, but he's too close."

He nodded. "Did Juliet take care of our accommodations?"

"Yep," I nodded toward the manila envelope on the desk under his right cheek. "You're sitting on our confirmations."

"Great," he nodded. "I say we go get checked in. We have a good meal and then we figure out a plan of action."

"Sounds good to me," I nodded.

"You've got your laptop?"

"Yes sir," I agreed.

"Good…we can work tonight," he glanced over at Ram and Lester, "gentlemen…grab the other vehicle. Stephanie and I will take this one. Ram…you know where we're going?"

"Gracie's B&B," he raised a brow.

Ranger nodded.

"Meet you there," he nodded and they went out the door.

"You guys have been here before?"

"This isn't our first case in Boston," he agreed.

"All right," I said resolutely gathering my notes and stuffing them into my briefcase. "Let's roll."


	5. Chapter 5

We checked into at the desk and left them to carry our luggage up. Then we all loaded up together and headed out to find something to eat. Since the boys had all been there before I let them choose where we were going. They chose well. We had fresh seafood for dinner. It was yummy.

When we got back to the B&B I was tired. I was very tired. But I made the call to Brian to let him know that reinforcements had arrived and we were on the case. He sounded relieved, even when he knew Ranger was one of them.

I opened my door a few minutes later in my snowman pajamas to the boys carrying laptops and various other equipment.

"I guess you're ready to work," I said in bemusement as they set up shop at the little table in my room.

Hours later I was sitting cross-legged on my bed half asleep with the laptop on my legs and my head bobbing very slowly down.

"Er…Boss, maybe we better let Steph get some sleep," Ram said in amusement.

"What," Ranger frowned and glanced over at the bed. "Right," he smiled. "Wrap it up gentlemen. I forgot she didn't sleep last night."

"We'll leave everything here. We can get back on it in the morning and not have to worry about reboot," Lester suggested.

"Good plan," Ranger said waving them out. He took the laptop from my lap.

"Hey…I was using that," I yawned.

"What time is it Babe?"

"It's about nine," I yawned again.

"Try about midnight," he said in amusement as he cleared my paperwork off the bed. "Get some sleep. We'll be back at it tomorrow."

"Okay," I sank down in the bed gratefully. "Hey…thank you."

"You already said that," he smiled.

"Well, I'm going to keep saying it until I've said it enough," I yawned.

"You're welcome," he said in amusement. He flicked the lights off and pressed his lips to my head. "Sweet dreams Babe," he murmured.

"You too Ranger," I sighed.

The next morning I slept late for me now, I was up at eight and raring to go. I took a shower and jumped out just in time to catch Brian's phone call.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to come by and meet the family," he said anxiously.

"Meet them how," I said drying my curls.

"What do you mean," he asked in confusion.

"Do I meet them as your girlfriend? Or do I meet them as someone who you've hired to clear your father's name?"

"Hmmm…good question," he said thoughtfully. "They don't know I'm seeing anyone. To be honest, they really liked Genevieve and figure I've done something to screw it up."

"I'll tell you what," I said softly and just a little bit disappointed. "I'll come as a Rangeman employee. You can introduce me as such since I'll be bringing the fellows with me. If you decide you want them to know more, you can tell them."

"I'm not embarrassed by you Steph," he said gently.

"It doesn't matter," I said softly.

"It does matter," he said seriously. "I'm not. Things are just stressful around here and I'd rather they met you in good circumstances rather than bad. I don't want there to be a bad taste in their mouths, as it were, of you because of this."

"I understand," I agreed. "Then you tell them when you think the time is right."

"Okay," he sighed.

"I'll call you back in a few and let you know when to expect us."

"Okay…thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome Brian," I said softly and hung up the phone. Okay, I was a little hurt. But I also got where he was coming from. He was trying to protect me…and him. But that's okay.

I tossed my cell phone on the bed and went to the door in my towel and flung it open. "Oh," I blushed, "good morning. Come on in," I said to Ranger. "I just got off the phone with Brian. He thinks it's a good idea for us to come by there and meet with the family."

"What do you mean," he frowned. "Do you mean all of us or just you?"

"I mean all of us," I said gathering clothes from the suitcase. "We're going there as Rangeman employees."

"But…"

"Ranger," I said tiredly from the doorway. "He doesn't think it's a good time to introduce me as anything more. He doesn't want there to be any bad association to me because of this."

"That ship has sailed the moment we walk into the house and we're all there to find the truth."

I winced, "yea…but that's not my decision to make. It's Brian's."

He nodded. I could see he wasn't happy with it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

We arrived at the house at ten am. The house was gated within a gated community. Some would say that's overkill, but whatever. We got out of the SUVs wearing our Rangeman black and we looked like we knew what we were doing. Even I looked like I knew what I was doing.

"Stephanie, Ranger, Lester, Ram," Brian said shaking our hands in greeting. "I appreciate you coming."

"No problem," Ranger said briskly. "Who will we be meeting with today?"

"My parents and I," he said in resignation. "My brother Andrew is in Fiji and hasn't decided if he's going to come home and help support Dad or not. My brother Christian is in Paris and who knows when he will be home. I would say he'll decide that about the time the money runs out on his trust fund. Neither of them was here when the murder occurred and neither feels the need to come back and deal with anything. The household staff will be available to you today as well as my father's secretary Beverly Linton. Beverly has been with Dad for about thirty years."

"Thirty-four," a woman said from a doorway. She was about sixty and had blond hair and brown eyes. She was a few pounds overweight but still what I'd call a handsome woman. She was pretty robust and as she crossed the marble floor toward us it was clear to see that she was a woman who was accustomed to being in charge of things. "I came to work here just when you were born Brian. Of course, since you were an infant, I don't expect you to remember that."

"You're the Judge's personal and professional secretary," Ranger asked with a raised brow.

"Yes I am. He's told me to cooperate with you fully. I'll turn over copies of his schedule and whatever else you may need."

"Thank you Ms Linton," he nodded.

"You're welcome," she said. "The Judge and Mrs. Goodman are in the sun room. There is so little sun in Boston this time of the year. They're very fortunate to take advantage of it this morning."

"Yes they are," I agreed.

"I'm Ricardo Manoso," Ranger said with a smile. "My partner and I own Rangeman. This is Stephanie Plum, she's Vice President of Customer Service and Research. And these two gentlemen are Lester Santos and Ram Hargrove and they are operatives for Rangeman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I know that Brian has worked with you before to a very successful end. You come highly recommended in Boston as well as over much of the eastern seaboard. I hope you can help."

"We will help," Ranger said certainly. "That's what we do."

She nodded and smiled, "I like confidence in a man."

He nodded.

"This way please," she said and led us through the doorway she'd just left from.

Judge Fenton Goodman didn't rise from his lounge chair when we entered the room. His wife Lois fluttered with her napkin a bit. She was a fragile woman of about the same age as Ms Linton. I could see Brian in her open face. But I could see Brian in the stern looking man at her side as well.

"Judge Goodman, these are the Rangeman employees that Brian has asked to help us with your case. This is Ricardo Manoso who is one of the owners of the company. This is Stephanie Plum, Lester Santos and Ram Hargrove."

The judge nodded toward some chairs at his feet.

"Thank you sir, I prefer to stand," Ranger said quietly. "Stephanie, why don't you sit?"

I nodded and went to the seat offered and pulled out my pad to begin taking notes.

"Judge, the first thing I must ask you is…"

"Did I kill him," the man said in amusement. "Does it matter if I did or didn't?"

"It does to us," Ranger said quietly. "We're here to solve the crime. If you're not the perpetrator, we'll find that out and we'll clear you. If you're the one who killed DA Pryor, we'll find that out too and we'll make sure you pay for the crime. We don't play favorites."

The judge nodded, "I'm glad to hear that. You come very highly recommended and not just by my son here," he said nodding toward Brian as he entered the room, "although he has certainly sung your praises. Especially you, Ms Plum," he smiled. "He raves about your ability to solve crimes with your…little grey cells."

I pinkened, "I do my best sir."

He nodded. "In answer to your question Mr. Manoso, I did not kill Pryor. I have on many occasions wished him dead. He did his job and he did it well, but he was an arrogant pompous ass and there's only one allowed in a courtroom and in my courtroom it's me."

"You didn't get along," Ranger raised a brow.

"We did not. It's common knowledge around the courthouse and through the legal circles of Boston. I abhorred him. He cut corners. He didn't follow the evidence. He'd get convictions whether the party was guilty or not. I believe in justice. I don't believe in taking the easy way out."

Ranger nodded. "We see eye to eye on that one. Is there anything else you think we should know before we start digging into your personal lives? We will dig into your personal lives. We will and the opposition will. We want to find it before they do. You do understand that, don't you?"

"I have nothing to hide," the Judge said coolly. "Make your enquiries. Dig your holes. You'll find my reputation is squeaky clean."

"Mrs. Goodman, are you okay with our inquiries," Ranger asked gently.

"Of course," she nodded. "Fenton is innocent. Good will out," she said serenely and sipped her tea.

"Of course," Ranger nodded. "I think we'll start by speaking with your staff here at the house. Judge…we'd like to have permission to speak to your court staff."

"Of course," he nodded. "Beverly will help you with whatever you need."

"Thank you," he nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me we'll start with the staff now."

"Good man. Don't let any grass grow," the judge said happily as we exited the sunroom with Ms. Linton on our tails.

I interviewed the housekeeper Ms. Margaret Hannigan while the guys interviewed the chauffer Bill Greaseman and the gardener Kevin Kelly. Mrs. Hannigan told us that the Judge hadn't been in the evening that the DA was murdered. According to her he'd been at an event downtown. He was chairing a charity auction and the auction itself had been that evening. The murder was supposed to have occurred at approximately ten pm and the Judge and Mrs. Goodman had been at the auction at that time. She said she remembered locking the house up after them at just after midnight. She let me speak to the two day maids Lissy and Jillian, but neither was at the residence at the time of the murders and neither had any information about the case. I got the impression that both girls were terrified of the Judge. But then again, they also appeared to be terrified of Mrs. Hannigan. They adored Mrs. Goodman however. They thought she was a great lady and the sweetest woman alive.

After the housekeeper I went on to the cook Beatrice Helms. Mrs. Helms said that usually the Judge and Mrs. Goodman had roast beef on Mondays, but they dined at the auction so she hadn't made the roast beef. She said that Lois was a wonderful woman who was sweet as sugar and couldn't harm a fly. She said the Judge was all bark and she didn't like the way he spoke to people all the time especially his children, but she didn't believe he would commit murder either. She thought Andrew, the oldest son was going to play around and live on his trust fund till he died. The trust was from his mother's parents and nobody but he controlled it. She thought him a bit of a ne'er-do-well. The youngest son Christian was artsy. She suspected he was gay, but would never voice her opinion to the Judge or to Mrs. Goodman. No…that poor dear lady had enough on her plate without finding out that Christian had embarrassed them in that way. Then she crossed herself. I'm guessing she sided with the church on gay marriages too. When she talked about Brian it was wistful. He was the good son. He adored his mother and loved his father in spite of it all. He also had a trust fund, but she'd overheard the Judge tell Mrs. Goodman that Brian had not touched a penny of it. He was making it on his own. She whispered that the judge actually respected Brian for that, but he'd never admit it to him.

I left the kitchen with a keen sense of the family. They were like most families I suppose. There was the tug of war for the parent's affections. In their case, there was money involved though and it obviously made some sort of difference.

I was heading back to the drawing room when Mrs. Goodman stopped me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stephanie…is that right dear," she said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am," I nodded.

"Can you come upstairs with me for a bit? Perhaps I can help you in your quest to clear my husband," she smiled.

"Of course ma'am," I agreed and followed her up the winding staircase.

She led me to double doors at the end of the hall and opened them to admit us then closed them behind us. "This is my personal suite," she said softly. "Fenton and I stopped sleeping together years ago. He gets up very early in the morning and he also snores something fierce. So…we came to an arrangement after Christian was born." She went to her jewelry box and searched through it. "How well do you know my son Stephanie?"

I blinked at her and flushed.

She turned around and smiled at me. "You know him very well then?"

"Yes ma'am," I said softly and stared down at my fingers.

"Don't worry dear. It wasn't your manner that gave you away, it was the ring," she walked over and put her fingers on the sapphire and diamond ring on my hand. "That was my mother's ring. Brian inherited it when she died. He's never given any of her jewelry away before," she opened her hand to show me earrings, a pendant necklace and a bracelet that all matched the ring on my finger. "I knew when I saw it that you must be very important to my son. He's very particular about things that have to do with family. He knows that the matching pieces of the jewelry will come to him when I die. If he's given you the ring, he believes you'll be around to wear the set some day."

I blushed again. How did I answer her? I took a deep breath, "your son and I are seeing each other. He didn't want your opinion of me colored by what is happening here but he believes that I can help you, and your husband, clear his name."

"I believe he's spoken of you to me before," she said with a smile and sank to the chaise by the window. "He met you this summer, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am," I agreed.

"I believe he said that you were the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life," she smiled thoughtfully. "I should have known he wouldn't make such a statement lightly."

"We haven't been together that long," I blushed. "I had issues I needed to resolve first."

"And are they resolved dear?"

I sighed, "Not completely. Brian and I are suffering from the same thing."

"Ah…you have a Genevieve as well," she smiled. "Yours is Mr. Manoso?"

I blinked. This woman saw things. She was not the shy retiring little woman that everyone thought she was. She was intelligent and intuitive and very aware of her surroundings. I smiled, "Mrs. Goodman…you've got them all fooled."

She chuckled lightly, "I know dear. But if they think I'm helpless it's all the better. I keep my eyes and ears open and I learn things. I learn a lot of things. I know Fenton didn't do this. Not just because my intuition tells me so, or because we've been married for almost thirty-six years, or because he's a perfect man…which he is not. I know because I know."

I nodded. I couldn't argue with her logic. We used the same logic.

"Brian gets his skills from me. It really bothers Fenton that none of the boys followed in his footsteps, but he really drove them from it. Andrew will not amount to anything. He's going to be a useless jetsetter his entire life. Christian will find some nice boy and settle down though. He's a homebody. Fenton knows that Brian is his only hope. He pushes and pushes the boy. Someday Brian will explode and it won't be nice. But for now, he loves his father and really wants his approval."

"I understand that."

"Yes, I'm sure you do. I actually think that Fenton would like you Stephanie."

"You do," I raised my brow in surprise.

"Yes dear," she smiled. "He likes women who take charge of their lives. That's why he adores Beverly."

"Oh," I nodded.

"And before you say it…or don't say it because you're actually a very polite young woman… of course they've been having an affair for years," she smiled. "Fenton thinks I don't know. But the truth is I just don't care." The next words rushed from her mouth, "please don't misunderstand me. I love my husband. I just don't like…the…," she peered around the room before whispering, "sex."

"Oh," I blinked at her.

There was a tap on the door and Brian stuck his head into the room. "Mother…oh yes. Lissy told me I'd find you here Ms. Plum."

"Give it up Brian," his mother said affectionately. "You gave her mother's ring. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"I forgot your eagle eye Mother," he said and walked across the room and kissed her affectionately.

"She's a lovely girl. I completely approve. And with those gorgeous blue eyes and her incredible complexion, the rest of the sapphires will look beautiful on her."

Brian grinned and walked over to me and leaned over to kiss my head, "they will, won't they?"

"Now…you must tell your father who she is," she scolded him. "But I won't push you dear. You tell him on your own time."

"Thank you Mother."

"Now, I must rest," she said tiredly. "Thank you for talking to me Stephanie."

"Thank you for talking to me Mrs. Goodman."

"Oh please call me Lois," she said with a smile. "Maybe someday it will be mother, but for now…Lois."

"Thank you, I'd be honored."

Brian walked me down the stairs to join the rest of my team in the foyer. "I found her. She was with Mother."

"Good," Ranger raised a brow at me. "We're heading to the courthouse. Are you ready?"

"Of course," I said closing my notebook. "Let's go."

"Thank you for everything Ms. Linton," Ranger smiled shaking the woman's hand.

"You're very welcome," she said and smiled.

We walked outside into the bitter cold and loaded into the SUVs to head for the courthouse. Beverly Linton stood on the steps watching. She was studying Ranger as though she wanted to get him in the sack. I know that's what she was doing, because I've done it myself.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time we got to the courthouse the staff had already left for the day and we were hungry. We found a diner and sat down to eat and compare notes.

"Well…what do you think," Ram finally asked me.

"I think he's exactly what he says he is…a pompous ass," I shrugged. "But I don't think he's a killer."

"Me either," Ranger said reaching across me for the salt. "Sorry Babe," he winced as his elbow brushed my nose.

"No problem," I teased, "I'll heal."

"What did the housekeeper have to say," Lester asked swirling his straw in his coke.

"Not much. She's one of those control freaks. The day maids are terrified of her. She said that Judge Goodman went to a charity auction that he was the chair of. He and Mrs. Goodman didn't return home till after midnight. She personally locked up behind them. The day maids weren't there and didn't see anything. There was no blood evidence on the Judges clothing from that night according to Lissy. She took them to the cleaners herself on her way home the following day."

"The chauffer pretty much backs up that story," Ram nodded. "He says he dropped Judge and Mrs. Goodman at the auction at seven-ten precisely. He picked them up at eleven forty-five precisely. He keeps a log of his travels including mileage. I made a copy of the pages on Ms. Linton's copier. I think it's going to check out though."

"The cook was pretty talkative. She adores Lois and had fearsome respect for the judge. She says that they normally have roast beef on Monday evening but since they ate at the auction, she had not prepared the roast beef. She says Andrew is a ne'er-do-well…her words and not mine, and that Christian is gay and it will break Lois' heart when she finds out. She's extremely protective of Lois and I think she'd lie to protect the Judge if it meant she was protecting Lois. She likes Brian and refers to him as the good son. The housekeeper also spoke of him fondly."

"So did the chauffer," Ram agreed.

"As did the gardener," Lester nodded. "The gardener says that when Brian's in town he'll help out around the estate if something needs doing unlike the other two boys. He doesn't care for either Andrew or Christian. He says Andrews an ass like his old man and Christian is a pansy. The gardener didn't play around with his words. He thinks Miss Lois is an angel and thinks the judge is screwing the secretary."

"Which he is," I said softly.

"What," they all three turned to blink at me.

"According to Lois…he is and has been for more than thirty years."

"Oh shit," Lester blinked.

"Why does she tolerate it," Ranger frowned.

"Apparently she doesn't like," and I peered around mimicking her and whispered, "sex."

"Oh shit," Lester sat back and started laughing. "You're kidding me?"

"As God is my witness," I said with a smile.

"She's a sweet woman, but she didn't strike me as being…"

"Don't let Lois fool you," I laughed. "She's a steel magnolia. She's from Virginia and she's a true southern belle if you know what I mean. She knows about Fenton and Beverly and just doesn't care. She knows Andrew is worthless, but she knows there's nothing she can do about it. She knows that Christian is gay, but she has hopes that he'll find a nice boy and settle down soon. She also recognized my ring. It was her mothers."

Ranger's fork stilled on his plate, "he gave you his grandmother's ring?"

"Apparently," I agreed. "So…needless to say, she knows about Brian and I and she encouraged him to tell his father about us as soon as possible."

"Wow," Ram blinked.

"Wow is right," Lester nodded.

I didn't tell them that she realized that I had feelings for Ranger still or that she thought we had once been a couple. I saw no reason to bring those things up. If it became relevant I would bring it up, but right now I saw no reason to do so.

"What's next boss," Lester said some time later when we were eating pie. Well, Lester, Ram and I were eating pie. Ranger was sipping water and eating fruit.

"We can't do anything till Monday. There's nobody at the courthouse and we don't have addresses on the court employees assigned to the Judge. I suggest we start doing background checks on who we've met so far."

"The household staff and the family then," Ram nodded.

"Right," he agreed. "That's really Stephanie's area of expertise. We'll leave Ram and Steph doing that and Lester you and I will head to the cop shop and see if they'll cooperate with us. We'll find out if they have any evidence and if so what it is. We'll also do some recon of the courthouse and check on the drive times to the DA's house from the auction and so on. Does that sound good to you?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Great, then we'll do that tomorrow and we'll convene at 1800 hours and compare our findings."

"Sounds good," I agreed.

We left the diner and headed for the B&B immediately after that. I walked up the stairs and Ranger followed right behind me. Ram and Lester were talking to the girl who was covering the front desk about night spots. They were off duty and determined to check out the night life.

"The judge told me about his affair with Beverly Linton," Ranger said softly. "He didn't want it to get out if it could be avoided. He didn't want his wife hurt."

"How funny," I shook my head with a smile.

"He also has different expectations of what Brian is going to be when he grows up than Brian does," he said with a smirk.

"I noticed," I shook my head. "Apparently…according to Lois…he wanted Brian to follow in his footsteps. According to the cook, he really admires Brian…but he never shows it."

"That's pretty much what he told me too," he nodded. "I don't get it. If you want your kids to be happy, why don't you support them?"

"I don't know. Ask my mom," I sighed. "I think it's because they are older and they have the mores of society to go by as well. The Judge believes that being a Judge is more important and prestigious than being a Federal Agent. My mother believes that being a married stay-at-home Mom is more prestigious than being a career woman. It's their view of society." I paused at my door. "Not that it matters. We love them and they love us, they're just not good at letting go."

"I guess," he shrugged, "So…is that all Mrs. Goodman noticed?"

I sighed, "No…she suggested that you and I might have once been in a relationship."

"How did you reply to that," he asked.

"I neither confirmed nor denied," I said softly pushing my door open.

"Got it," he nodded. "Stephanie, for the record, what would you call what was between us?"

I sighed. "I don't know Ranger. A mentor and his student, occasional lovers, friends…" my words drifted off, "it's difficult to pinpoint."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully.

"Why…what would you say it was," I asked wide-eyed.

"I'd say we were…"

"Yes," I raised a brow.

He sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore."

I stood there for a moment. That was the whole problem with us, wasn't it? It didn't matter. Maybe it had never mattered. Maybe I was a big crybaby. "Okay…goodnight Ranger," I shrugged and went into my room and closed the door. I leaned against it for a moment until I heard his footsteps walk away and his door open and close down the hall.

I had a perfectly good boyfriend. Why was I still struggling with him? Why did he still matter so freaking much to me? Okay the sex was good. He was supportive. But he didn't want what I wanted. So let it go idiot, I growled to myself.

I went over to the bed and sat down with my notes and my laptop and began entering all the information I'd gathered thus far. Basically all I had was that the staff didn't believe the Judge did it and they believed they knew where he was at the time of the murder. Obviously, the police had other ideas. Obviously, the judge had to have means or they couldn't really believe him to be a suspect in the case. Obviously there was a lot I didn't know. And some of the things I did know were TMI. Who wants to know that their possible future father-in-law was schtuping his secretary? Who did that shit? I mean seriously, if my father was schtuping his…Oh yea…Vinnie. I guess that was common no matter what your income bracket was.

I picked up the phone and dialed my parent's number.

"Hey Grandma, is Mom there?"

"No. Do you want to speak to your father?"

"Sure," I agreed and waited for him to get to the phone. My parents still only had one phone after all these years. It was still in the front hall in the niche created just for it. I was just grateful they'd upgraded from the rotary to the touch tone a few years earlier.

"Hi Pumpkin," my father said cheerfully. "Is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

"Oh no Daddy, I just wanted to let you and Mom know that I'm out of town for a little bit. I'm in Boston working with Brian on a case."

"Oh thank you for letting us know. I'll drive by your house now and then to check things out. Is someone taking care of Rex?"

"They have him at Rangeman. Ella is taking care of him. He'll probably be a fat little guy when I get back."

He chuckled, "sweetie…when you get back, I'd like to talk to you about Brian."

"Why don't you talk to me now," I said and bit my lip in worry. I thought he liked him.

"You know…I like Brian very much," he said seriously. "And if you want to get married and spend the rest of your life with him I will support you entirely and I hope you know that."

"Thank you Daddy," I said with a smile.

"But…Pumpkin, I know you had some real feelings for Ranger and I don't think that you're completely over him. I know I never told you this, but I like him. He takes good care of you and as the father of a daughter who occasionally finds herself in scrapes that's a very comforting thing to know. I would be pleased if you ended up with him as well. What I'm trying to say is that I love you very much. I don't say that often enough. After what happened on Christmas Eve this year, I have made a decision to say it to you more often. I want you to be happy Stephanie. If you love Brian, then that's fine. But if it's Ranger that you really love, then we'll be just as happy with him. But you need to follow your heart. We will support your decision."

"Even Mom," I said softly wiping at my tears.

"Your mother actually is rather fond of Ranger. He's been very good about keeping her informed when you've been in trouble. He's a good man Pumpkin."

"I know Daddy," I sighed.

"What's wrong baby," he asked.

"I…he doesn't love me," I said with a heavy sigh.

He chuckled, "oh Stephanie…he does love you. He may not know it or admit to it or whatever it is that he needs to do to make you see it, but he does love you. Anyway…that's what I wanted to say to you."

"Thank you Daddy," I sighed.

"Hurry home safe," he said.

"I will. I love you Daddy."

"I love you Pumpkin," he said softly and then hung up.

I closed my cell phone and put my laptop to the side along with all my notes and sank down in the comfortable bed and stared up at the ceiling. My father could see something in Ranger that I couldn't see. Maybe I was dense. How many people…mostly men…had told me in recent years that Ranger loved me? Dozens of them, that's how many. I didn't know the truth. But I knew that I'd put the words out there and he hadn't returned them to me. It no longer mattered. Isn't that what he said?


	7. Chapter 7

All day long on Saturday and Sunday I dug through miles and miles of meaningless research to try to find anything of value on the Judge, the victim and the people we'd had the chance to interview thus far.

Pretty much everything I found out about the household staff was useless. They were all pretty much upstanding citizens. None of them even had a hint of a record. They were clean.

I wish I could say as much for Andrew Jackson Goodman. That boy had been nothing but trouble from the moment he hit puberty. He'd been accused of everything from statutory rape to dealing recreational drugs to the upper class citizens of Boston. He was a real piece of work. He was born just after the Judge and Lois married. As a matter of fact it was just six months. Everyone said he was premature. He weighed only six pounds when born and the other two boys weighed nine. I suppose it could have been possible even if it was unlikely. It was more likely that the Judge and Lois had tripped the lights fantastic prior to taking their vows.

After studying Andrew's rap sheet, I decided that it was no wonder the Judge gave up on Andrew. He probably paid him to stay out of Boston and away from his constituents. After all, the Judge held an elected position. Granted, he'd been reelected every time he'd run for thirty years, but he was approaching seventy and crotchety as hell. Who knew when his son's scandals would keep him from his beloved bench?

Christian Lee Goodman fared a bit better. He was definitely gay. He wasn't a guy who went from lover to lover. He was cautious and circumspect. He was very much his mother's son and kept his father's feelings in mind. He moved to Paris several years earlier to pursue his art and to keep his personal business out of his father's face. I thought he was a very thoughtful son. I mean, if the Judge was your father you'd do the same thing.

Brian was the good son. Brian Rhett Goodman (that had to be Lois' doing) had graduated Valedictorian of his all boy private school. He attended Harvard where he acquired a double major in criminology and pre-law. He graduated at the top of that class as well. I guess he was still trying to decide at this point which path to take, but graduate school changed that. He got a master's degree in Criminology from Yale and entered Quantico a few weeks after graduation. He graduated top of his class at Quantico. (Seriously…what did this guy see in me?) When he got out of the academy he went straight into field assignments first in Fargo North Dakota. Why? His second assignment was in Los Angeles and that's where he made his name, and then on to New York where he continued to excel. That's when they finally recognized his talent and sent him to Washington. He was now among the best of the best. According to my sources, he was in line to get his own field office in the not too distant future. He was voted by his graduating class at Quantico as most likely to be Director of the FBI someday. He was brilliant at what he did. He wore the mask well.

The Judge it seemed wanted to be a judge from the beginning. He wasn't interested in politics. He didn't want to be president. He wanted to be a trial judge and maybe someday sit on the Supreme Court. He'd worked for it and he'd been the youngest trial judge elected in Boston. He'd married the right woman. He'd moved to the right location, he'd attended the right schools. He'd done it all right and he was now fulfilling his dreams. His father had been a policeman in DC. His mother had been a housewife. But he…Fenton Rafael Goodman was a Judge. The only place he failed was not being a federal judge or on the Supreme Court. As good as he was it was unlikely that he'd ever hold that position. He was just too opinionated to ever achieve that post.

Lois was a good girl who attended the right private finishing school in Switzerland. She went to Vassar and she had settled in to doing charity work around Washington when friends introduced her to Fenton. She was smitten from the get go. He was tall, dark and handsome and she was petite, blond and had vivid blue eyes. They were a beautiful couple and they made three beautiful sons. For Lois, it was all she ever expected.

The household staff was pretty boring. Most of them had worked for the Goodman's all their adult lives. No wonder they were so loyal.

Beverly Linton was a bit more interesting. She'd attended college in the late sixties. She'd done well at getting her certificate to be a secretary. She began working for a large company in Dallas when she was not quite twenty-two years old and left just after she turned twenty-four. According to what I could find, it was because of a scandal. Nobody would say exactly what the scandal was, but apparently it wasn't pretty.

She was off the grid for a while after that. I couldn't find any employment records or anything. She turned up in Boston a few years later and went to work for Judge Goodman when he was at the DA's office. She'd been with him ever since. I knew I needed to do so more digging there and if I had to send someone to Dallas to help me figure it out, that would be what I would do.

Ram joined me at about noon. He said doing searches alone in a room was going to drive him to drink. I told him he was welcome to stay with me and we'd work together. I think sometimes you need someone else there just to keep you from going stark raving bonkers.

Finding out a little something about Beverly Linton made me just want to dig further. Lester was right, when I had an idea about something; I was like a dog with a bone. I wouldn't let go until it made sense to me.

Ranger and Lester showed up a little after six and convinced us it was a good night for steak. I was pretty sure they were going to say pizza. I've been with these guys before and they're pretty much beer, pizza and burger guys when Ranger wasn't around. But Ranger was around. We took two separate vehicles so Ram and Lester could continue their _in depth study of Boston's night life._ That's the story they fed Ranger. They told him it could come in handy at some point during the case. Ranger didn't buy it, but he told them to go and just shook his head and did his best eye roll. He was actually getting pretty good at it.

I hadn't heard from Brian all day so Ranger talked me into going to the movies with him. We ended up seeing _**The Curious Case of Benjamin Buttons.**_ Yea, I was surprised too. But he seemed to enjoy it and we even shared a tub of buttered popcorn. I thought of it as ammunition I could use some time later in life. You just never know when the threat of exposing someone's love for buttered popcorn might come in handy.

We headed back for our B&B and the boys were still out carousing so he convinced me that we should go and grab ice cream. I personally thought it was a demented idea since it was about four degrees and snowing, but the man wanted some frozen yogurt so I agreed to go with him.

We got back and went to my room and curled up in front of my fireplace on the sofa there and ate our ice cream. I was wrapped up in the softest blanket I'd ever felt in my entire life. I either moaned because of Baskin and Robbins peanut butter chocolate or I moaned because of the blanket. In any case, I was a pretty contented chick.

"Why peanut butter and chocolate," he asked.

"I like peanut butter. I like chocolate. They don't have peanut butter, olive and potato chip ice cream, so I settle for this."

"You're a sick woman Stephanie Michelle Plum," he grimaced and dipped his spoon back into his vanilla yogurt.

"Okay…why do you have vanilla? Vanilla is boring. Vanilla has no imagination. Vanilla is…bourgeois."

"You did not just say that vanilla ice cream was bourgeois," he blinked at me.

"It has no imagination," I said resolutely. "Now granted peanut butter chocolate has kind of been done, but it's…it's not vanilla."

"I like vanilla," he shook his head at me. "Vanilla…is faithful. It's comforting. It's always there. It never disappoints…like you."

I met his eyes for a moment before turning my attention back to my ice cream.

"It's still boring."

"It's not boring to me," he said quietly.

"You could at least put some toppings on it like hot fudge or caramel and some sprinkles. Maybe some whipped cream could make it more interesting."

"It usually does in my experience," he said without raising his eyes from his yogurt.

I blinked at him. Ranger just made a double entendre to me. Holy bat shit! What was the world coming to?

"Well, if you think whipped cream is interesting, you should try sprinkles," I said after clearing my throat, "or hot fudge sauce. They'll really make it interesting."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a smile.

"Dork," I shook my head

Ranger just shook his head at me and smiled into his cup of yogurt.

A few minutes and a lot of moaning went by before he shook his head at me again.

"What," I laughed.

"I would have thought when you learned how to cook yourself, or when you stopped eating junk food 24/7 that the moaning would be cut down a little bit."

"I can't help it Ranger. I'm a moaner," I raised a brow.

"I remember," he said softly.

I could literally see his eyes go from soft brown to black in an instant. He desired me. He might not want to marry me, but he sure as hell wanted to have sex with me. That was interesting. If only I didn't want to have sex with him. But I did and I suspected he knew it as well.

There was a quick rap on the door and I got up in relief trying not to let it show on my face. It was Brian.

"Hi," I grinned hugging him.

"What am I missing? Ice cream," he sighed.

"Ice cream and we went to see a movie," I waved toward Ranger.

"What'd you see," he asked grinning at me.

" _ **The Curious Case of Benjamin Buttons**_ ," I smiled.

"Was it good," he asked.

"I liked it," I nodded.

"It was so-so," Ranger said clapping him on the back as he went toward the door. He leaned over as he went past him, "it was a chick flick."

"You know buddy," Brian grinned, "you're welcome to keep her company all you want if you'll take her to chick flicks."

"Fuck no," Ranger grunted. "All the pain and no reward….you're on your own Goodman."

"You're a pal," Brian sighed and closed the door behind him.

"Pain huh," I looked up at Brian when he pulled me to him.

"I'll give you a little clue honey. No man really likes chick flicks. We only see them if we're gay, in trouble with our wives or hoping we'll get laid later by going."

"Is that so," I laughed as he walked me toward the bed while kissing me.

"That is so," he admitted licking chocolate peanut butter ice cream from my mouth. "Hmm…that's good. Where else will that taste good?"

I giggled and fell back on the bed. We found out it tastes good pretty much everywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Ram appeared pretty early and we went back to work. Ram was focusing on the Judge's family outside of the immediate and I was concentrating on the victim.

DA Hamilton Pryor was as the Judge said very good at his job. He also cut corners and pushed forward convictions that weren't good. He'd been censured by the review board on several occasions and several of his convictions had been overturned. As a matter of fact he had the fourth highest overturn rate in the United States. That's not really good. It raises red flags. The judge didn't like him, but it turned out that his practices were under review by the board anyway. There was every likelihood that his license to practice was about to be revoked. His records had been subpoenaed and every court case he'd worked on for fifteen years was being reviewed. If someone hadn't murdered him, he was likely to commit suicide soon. Whoever killed him did him a favor, especially if the murder could be solved before the whole thing went to trial.

Pryor had a whole walk in closet full of skeletons. He cheated on his wife, with whoever was available including men and women. There was even a hint that he'd actually had liaisons with Christian Goodman. That wasn't one I was intent on proving. It would only give the Judge motive and I didn't think he really needed another one. There was all kind of innuendo suggested he took payoffs to make trials…go…a certain way. Based on what I was reading about his overturn rate, I found that one highly probable. When I saw that one, I started delving into the man's finances.

He was good. He had a modestly decent income from his job at the DA office. He had a small inheritance. There was no evidence that he had other money stashed anywhere else on the surface. He wasn't living too far above his means. I mean no more than most Americans. This one was going to take some deep digging.

"Hey Ram," I said about an hour later.

"Yea," he raised his bleary eyes to me.

"I think I need to head to Rangeman. I'm not getting all the information I need right now. I need a secure site and our special programs."

"Yea…I need to get out of here too. Can we stop for lunch somewhere?"

"Sure…Mexican," I suggested.

"You're speaking my language," he grinned.

After a delicious lunch of beef chimichangas, refried beans and Spanish rice I was ready to dig back into Mr. Hamilton Pryor's background. Just to be safe though Ram and I stopped at a convenience store and I loaded up on thinking food. Ranger would kill me if he saw what I was sneaking into this Boston office. But when I want to think only TastyKakes are going to get the job done. Well, TastyKakes and Cheetos and coke and Oreos and…well, you get the picture.

So we arrived at the Rangeman offices and I set myself up in Ranger's office with my little food thinking pyramids growing all around me and I set to work digging up the real dirt on one Mr. Hamilton Pryor.

At seven o'clock when Ranger appeared at the office the bags of junk food were dwindling and so were my energy and my ideas of where to look next.

"Babe," he raised a brow at me.

I sighed, "I needed it Ranger."

"And…"

"I got squat. I know the man's dirty, but I can't find it. I'm going to find it Ranger. I mean it."

"I know Babe. In the meantime you've corrupted a whole new staff here in Boston with your junk food."

"I had it in a brown paper bag. Nobody knew what was in the bag. I'm taking the remains out in the same bag. It will be our little secret."

"You need a nap," he shook his head.

"I need a salad," I confessed.

"Now you're talking," he grinned. "Lester and Ram are continuing their educations so we're on our own for dinner. We'll grab a salad some place?"

"Sounds good," I nodded gathering my things up.

"And you can bounce some things off of me. If we put our heads together maybe we'll figure out where to go from here."

"I'm getting desperate. My spidey sense tells me he's a bad, bad man…but just like the review board, his wife, and the three detective agencies she hired…I can't prove it."

"You just need salad babe. You're full of Monosodium glutamates, cane sugar, red dye number five, and all other manner of shit. That's not good for you."

I groaned, "Just lead me to salad…please."

"Sure," he said and helped me with my coat before steering me out of the office with his hand on the small of my back.

"Oh Ranger," Juliet stopped us in the hall. "I got those addresses on Judge Goodman's staff that you requested." Her eyes shifted to me. "And sir…I need to speak to you, if I may…privately."

"Of course," he nodded and followed her into her office.

"Hey," a young man in his mid twenties approached me with his hand out. "You must be Stephanie Plum. I heard you were here. You're a legend at Rangeman."

"Is that in a good way or a bad way," I raised a brow.

"Well…I'd say it's a good way," he grinned. "You've certainly led an interesting life Ms. Plum."

"I'm Stephanie and you are…"

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I'm Matt Hines. I'm in Sales and Customer Relations. I'm basically you in Boston but without the research."

"Oh and who does the research?"

"Juliet," he waved toward the door Ranger had just disappeared behind. "Tank says you're going to come up to Boston and train me."

"Train you," I blinked at him.

"You know…how to get the sales. He says you're a master of it."

"I don't know that I can train someone. I just do what feels natural. I could just take you on some sales calls and you can see what I do. I don't know that I do anything that you don't do. Maybe the market is just different."

"Maybe," he frowned. "But Ranger and Tank believe it's you. I've heard you're going to go to all the Rangeman facilities and train."

"Oh," I blinked. "How many Rangeman facilities are there exactly?"

"Let's see, there's us and New York and Chicago and DC and Raleigh and Nashville and Atlanta and Jacksonville and Orlando and Miami…that's nine not including Trenton and a small operation in Vegas."

"Oh," I blinked. "That's a lot of territory to cover."

"We heard what your numbers were for the last half of the year, especially the last quarter. I think you've got something to teach us especially in this economy."

"Well…okay," I nodded. "Thank you for your confidence Matt."

"You're welcome."

Juliet's door opened and Ranger emerged and he looked pissed.

"Ready," he said sharply.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Good evening Ranger," Matt said.

Ranger nodded to him and we went to the stairs.

I didn't have the courage to ask him what was wrong until we were in the SUV and headed for the restaurant. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he said turning a corner.

"Ranger…I know you. That was your pissed face. Don't say nothing…it's something. If you don't want to share it with me, say it's none of my business, but don't say it's nothing."

"You're still working on my communications skills babe," he said with a small smile.

"Hey…I have every hope that someday you'll even learn phone etiquette."

"You're asking for a lot," he said pulling into a parking lot.

"Well…I'm that kind of girl."

"Yes you are," he smiled. He put the SUV into park and sat silently for a while. "Juliet took it upon herself to do some research on our case."

"Well good for her. We need all the help we can get."

"She didn't do it on the victim or the accused," he said succinctly.

"Who'd she do it on," I raised a brow.

"You," he said softly.

"Oh shit," I blinked.

"Yea…she wanted me to know that you're engaged in a relationship with Brian Goodman."

"No shit," I shook my head.

"She found out a lot of shit about you and she was rattling it off before I had time to stop her. I'm sorry Steph. I told her that if she ever dug into your personal life again I'd fire her on the spot."

"I'm sorry," I said in confusion. "Did she think I was good for the murder?"

"No," he shook his head and the blank face slammed into place.

"Oh," I said as the realization dawned on me. "She wants you and she thinks I'm a threat."

He sighed but didn't really say anything.

"Did you set her straight?"

He turned and gave me a glare.

"Just asking," I said throwing my hands up in surrender. "I don't care if she thinks we're a couple. She can think whatever she likes. If she's sticking her nose where it doesn't belong and it chaps her ass to think I'm yours…go ahead and go with that story."

"Except she thinks you're cheating on me."

"Just say we have an open relationship," I grinned. "That should shut her up."

"I don't think it will achieve the goal I'm trying to accomplish Babe."

"Oh shit…right," I nodded. "You want her scared off."

"Well…I want her to think I'm taken."

"Then tell her that Agent Goodman and I are working undercover on a case and it's supposed to look like we're a couple, but it's all a ruse."

"A ruse," he shook his head with a grin. "I swear to God Babe, nobody on earth talks like you." He got out of the truck.

"Can I help it if I went to college," I glared at him as I broke into a trot to follow him into the restaurant.

"No," he opened the door with a smile and put his hand on the small of my back and prodded me through the door. "I'll use it."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Sooner rather than later," he sighed. "She's here."

"What," I blinked.

"She just pulled into the parking lot with Hines."

"Oh crap," I sighed.

"Babe," he said with his jaw tight, "we're a couple and we're damn happy." He tugged me to his side.

"Youch," I winced.

"Sorry," he blinked. He smiled at the hostess, "table for two."

"Of course sir, this way," she smiled.

Ranger pushed me ahead of him and followed me to our table. It was a small two top table near in the dim recesses of the restaurant.

"Very romantic," I said picking up my menu when she walked away. "The setting is right to pull off your plan."

"Yea," he studied his menu. "Maybe they won't notice us."

"Fat chance," I snorted as they came into the restaurant following the hostess.

"Fancy meeting you here," Matt grinned as he neared our table.

"Hines," Ranger smiled. "How are you? I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to talk to you at the office. When Stephanie gets hungry you feed her or die."

"Sadly…that's true," I said with a smile.

"Are we interrupting," he asked.

"No…we're just having dinner. Why don't you join us? Is there any way we could sit together," I asked the hostess.

Ranger's hand clinched on my knee under the table and I winced. "Yes darling?"

His hand relaxed, "of course," he turned to the hostess. "Can you accommodate us?"

"Of course," she agreed. "I have a booth in the back over there."

"That sounds perfect," he got to this feet and waited for me before putting his hand on the small of my back again and following Matt, Juliet and the hostess. "You better have a plan."

"Of course I do," I rolled my eyes. I slid into the booth and he slid in beside me. "I'm famished," I said studying the menu. "I know I want a salad, but what else?"

"How about fish," Ranger suggested, "this is Boston."

"True," I nodded. I sighed heavily and closed my menu. I put my hand on his arm, "would you mind choosing for me? You always get me something I like."

"Of course," he agreed and patted my hand gently.

Matt's eyes followed the movement and then lifted to Juliet with a raised left eyebrow.

I seemed to be concentrating on the view outside our window, but in truth I was watching them out of my peripheral vision.

"Wine," he asked.

"You know how that affects me," I said with a slight smile.

"Wine it is," he grinned, "red or white?"

"You decide," I shrugged.

"How long have you two known each other," Matt finally asked after clearing his throat.

"Almost four years," I smiled up at Ranger.

"How did you meet," Juliet asked.

"I had just lost my job at EE Martin…okay," I grinned, "I'd lost it months earlier and I needed a new job. My cousin Vinnie owns a bail bonds office and I talked him into letting me work for him. His secretary Connie called R…Ric and asked him if he'd be willing to show me the ropes."

He smiled, "I wasn't going to. I was going to blow her off. I went to the diner and saw her and well…I was hooked."

"He said I was his Eliza…"

"…Doolittle," he grinned, "and I was her professor Higgins."

"You remember," I said putting my cheek against his arm.

"Of course I remember," he said softly. "I remember everything about that day."

"You're so sweet," I sighed. "It was a struggle though. I mean I was a lousy bounty hunter…"

"Babe…you have great instincts," he said defending me.

I shrugged, "and of course I've had horrible taste in men in the past. I was sort of dating this cop off and on and finally we broke up and Ric said enough is enough and that was that."

"That was that," Matt leaned forward on his palm with a smile. "It sounds romantic."

"It's actually a lot more romantic than it sounds," I laughed. "He was constantly rescuing me until I was properly trained. Then the moment I'm properly trained I end up in a desk job and supposedly out of the field…but shit happens."

"Shit happens to you," he said and kissed my nose.

"Yes to me," I rolled my eyes. "I am a shit magnet."

"Yes you are," he agreed.

"My latest roll in the poop is a strain though. It's…hard to pretend to…"

"Shhh…that's not something we should talk about," he kissed my head and let his lips linger. "It's an ongoing case."

"Well…it's ironic that we're here under the circumstances, don't you think?"

"It's difficult," he agreed. "Yes, it's difficult."

Juliet sank back in the booth stunned and quiet. She had taken our words and supposed just what she was supposed to suppose. We were a couple. Things were not what they seemed. It worked.

During dinner Matt talked and I talked. Ranger occasionally interjected. Juliet said very little. We walked out to the cars together after Ranger insisted on picking up the tab for all of us.

He had his arm around my waist as we walked.

"Well, this is a new side of you Ranger," Juliet finally said softly. "It's nice to see you have a softer side."

"I do when it comes to Stephanie," he said gently.

"And about earlier…I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good," he nodded. He opened the passenger's door and settled me in and leaned over to kiss me gently on the mouth. "Good job."

"Thanks," I murmured just before he straightened.

"We'll see you soon," Matt grinned and waved before they got into another black SUV and drove away.

Ranger sank into the driver's seat. "You're good."

"I know," I grinned.

"You had me convinced," he said as he started the SUV and put it into reverse.

If only things were that easy…if only.


	9. Chapter 9

I stared at the ceiling a long time that night. I was under no illusion that life with Ranger would be anything like our little play acting had been. He would be traveling and I would be alone and childless. It would be just me and Rex and eventually Rex's grandchildren waiting for word from Ranger on where he was and when he'd be home next. I wasn't stupid. Okay…maybe when it comes to him I am stupid. But that's irrelevant. Okay, it's relevant. I need some time on Dr. Addison's couch and he's five and a half hours away. Get off my ass!

Before Ranger showed up in my room for the briefing the next morning (for some reason my room had become our conference room…probably because it was the neatest), I made a phone call. It wasn't one that Ranger would probably approve of. But it was one person I knew who could find out the dirt if there was any and he was just at the right place to dig the hole.

"Chica," Manuel Forturo laughed when he answered the phone. "How are you? How is that handsome FBI agent of yours?"

"He's in a little trouble Manuel. That's why I'm calling."

"Tell me. Tell me what Manuel can do to help you."

"His father is suspected of murdering a DA here in Boston."

"Oh shit," he whispered.

"It gets better. His father is a judge."

"Oh damn Stephanie. How do you get into this kind of shit?"

"Beats the hell out of me," I sighed.

"Okay…what do you need from me? I'll do anything for you, you know that."

"Manuel…I know the DA was dirty. I can feel it."

"Your spidey sense says he was dirty?"

"Filthy," I said seriously.

"What level alarm are you on?"

"I'm on alert, "I sighed.

"You think he's got dirty money here?"

"I do," I agreed.

"What's his name?"

"Hamilton Pryor," I said.

"I'll call you back when I know something," he assured me. "Take care Chica."

"Be careful Manny."

"Will do sweetness," and he hung up.

Nobody who heard us talk today would ever imagine that I'd brought him in on my biggest bond as a bounty hunter or that he'd tried to kill me slowly. We were both in therapy. It was working.

I flung the door open to the guys a few minutes later.

"You look more cheerful that you did last night," Ranger frowned.

"I had an idea," I grinned.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," I said and sank to the side of the bed with a smile.

He shook his head, "we're all heading to the court house today to interview Judge Goodman's staff. Stephanie and I will take the Staff, Ram and Lester will roam about and ask questions of everyone else. If anything sounds like it might be useful, we'll do a deeper interview later…got it guys?"

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"We're meeting with his Bailiffs Mark Hunt and Bailey O'Toole and his Court Officer Charles Kent. His staff at the courts has been with him a long time just like the staff at his home. They're liable to be secretive and protective. We'll keep that in mind. That's why you…" He waved his fingers between Ram and Lester, "are so important on this one. We may not get accurate Intel from his staff. I'm trusting you to find out the truth."

"Got it," Ram nodded.

"Well travel separately. We'll meet on the steps at 1230 hours for lunch and determine our next move at that point. Are we ready?"

"Let's do it," I nodded and got to my feet.

"Yea," Lester grinned. "Let's go."

"I've been meaning to ask," I said nonchalantly as we went down the stairs to exit the building. "How is your nightlife research coming?"

"Excellent," Lester grinned. "It's been excellent."

"Well…I hope you're taking protective measures gentlemen. I'm sure that the citizens in Boston are just as fraught with disease as the citizens of Trenton. And since they're so easy…you can bet you're not their first research scientist." I grinned as I stepped up my pace down the stairs.

"That was mean Babe," Ranger said shaking his head as he fastened his seat belt.

"They need to learn that the rules always apply…especially since they both have girlfriends at home."

"Good point," he nodded.

Our first meeting was with the Court Officer Charles Kent. He had worked for the judge for about twenty years. He admired him. He respected him. He didn't much like him. But he was absolutely sure that the judge couldn't and wouldn't have committed murder even to a scum sucker like Hamilton Pryor. He was adamant about that…and a lot more colorful.

Next we met with the Bailiff Mark Hunt. Officer Hunt had been in the Judge's courtroom for about four years. He was also a fan of the judge, but admitted that he could be an ass. He also didn't believe the Judge capable of murder. We were glad to hear that.

The last Bailiff was Rocky O'Toole. Mr. O'Toole was even more a fan of the Judge than his other court appointed officers. He loved the Judge. He thought more judges should be like him. I strongly suspect he not only supported the death penalty but offered to pull the switch on many occasions. In any case, he offered us no evidence and like the others could supply a list of people about a mile long who didn't like the Judge. He said he'd work on it and get back to us. He rattled off the Police Chief, Gene Watkins and the Chief of Detectives Walker O'Malley right off the top of his head as major persons of interest. Judge Goodman had been instrumental in the investigation into Hamilton Pryor's life. The Judge also felt that the DA couldn't have done it without the help of the Police Chief and the Chief of Detectives, and he'd pursued them as co-conspirators. I had a feeling it was about to get ugly. Ranger shared my vision.

"How'd it go," Ranger asked Lester and Ram as we waited for our lunch to be delivered at the local diner.

"People don't much care for the Judge," they said in unison.

"I'm starting to get that," Ranger nodded.

"Er…we ran into some of the local boys from Rangeman. Did you know that you two are an item," Lester grinned.

"Score," I raised my hand and Ranger met me in a high five.

"What is this all about," he asked.

"Juliet," Ram grinned. "I bet money it's about Juliet."

"You'd win," I sipped my ice tea.

Lester shook his head. "She's still sniffing after you man? I thought she gave that up years ago when Stephanie came along."

"She did a background check on Stephanie and found out about Goodman," Ranger said grimly.

"Oh shit," Ram shook his head.

"Yea," Ranger said coolly. "But Stephanie stepped in and saved the day."

"How'd you do that," Lester raised his brow at me.

I tucked my hand through Ranger's arm and leaned against his shoulder, "I have my ways."

"We had dinner with Juliet and Hines last night," Ranger smiled in amusement.

"And this was the direction it took," Lester grinned.

"It was," I agreed. "I told her without telling her that Brian and I were sort of in an undercover relationship. You know what I mean?"

"She's going to figure it out eventually," Ram reminded us.

"Yes…but she'll also figure out that Ranger was so disinterested that he went out of his way to scare her off," I said. "So…he wins either way."

"Good one," Lester said with a nod, "stay away from Marina."

"Stay away from Boston hos," I gazed at him innocently over my straw.

He sighed. "Do not let this get back to the office," he leaned forward and whispered, "but we've actually been very well behaved. It's just that Rangeman employees are required to raise a little hell when they're on out of town cases."

"Ah," I grinned. "Your secret is safe with me."

"What do we do now?"

"We break from the courthouse and reconvene at the B&B. We'll go over what we have and see where we go next," Ranger said robustly as the waiter appeared with our food.

"You know where we go next," I said grimly.

"Yea," he said softly. "We go to the cops."

We were in the middle of our detailed study of our information when Brian called. He was stuck at his parent's house. Christian was in from Paris and Andrew was on his way from Fiji. He wanted to be there to protect his mother from the fall out. I understood that. She appeared to need that protection. I was the only one who could see through her frail cover.

I hung up the phone and returned to the work.

"Date tonight," Ranger raised a brow.

"No…Andrew and Christian are coming in."

"Really," he said in interest.

"I suppose they're concerned their inheritance will dwindle if Daddy goes to jail," Lester shrugged.

"I suspect they believe that Mommy will be controlling the purse strings and they need to work on getting better into her good graces," I said coolly.

"Oh," Lester frowned. "I don't want anyone putting anything over on her. I like her."

"Don't worry about her," I said in amusement. "Lois Cavanaugh Goodman is stronger than you know."

"O-kay," Ram nodded.

"Just trust me on this one," I laughed.

"Of course," Ranger said quietly. "So…what's the plan tonight, gentlemen?"

"After all our chatter you're not going to believe us when we tell you," Ram said red faced.

"Try me," Ranger raised a brow.

"Hazel and Marina are in New York and it's only an hour by commuter flight. We thought we'd fly down for the night and see the girls…if that's okay with you boss?"

"Sure…just be back by 0900 hours tomorrow."

"Yes sir," they grinned at each other.

"Man, we hate leaving you two alone. What are you going to do to entertain yourselves," Lester shook his head.

"Who knows," Ranger shrugged. "Maybe we'll go to a movie or we'll stay in and work or…we'll play it by ear."

"Sounds…exciting," Lester nodded.

"If you're going…go," Ranger shooed them off.

"Thanks Boss," they jumped up and hurried out of the room.

"Is this the kinder, gentler Ranger," I raised a brow.

"Could be or it could be that I want them to owe me later," he grinned.

"I'll go with door number two," I said with a smile.

"Do you have anything you really want to do tonight?"

"You know, not really," I shrugged.

"Then I have a plan."

"You do," I raised a brow.

"It will mean more of what happened last night."

"We pretend to be a couple," I raised a brow.

"Yea," he nodded, "and in a very public cop bar."

I grinned, "I think I see where you're going with this. I'm in."

"Good," he grinned.

"Sexy," I asked.

"As you can be when it's below zero," he agreed.

"Honey…I'm from Trenton New Jersey. I can look like a slut in any weather," I grinned. "But I'm going to have to do a little shopping."

He grabbed his keys, "let's go."

"I do love spending your money."

"We'll see how much I love it when I see what you buy," he said and followed me out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

He liked what I ended up with. He lamented the fact that I hadn't worn it before when we were doing distractions that meant he had to get up close and personal with me. I knew it was successful when I modeled the plaid school girl mini skirt, tight black halter top, and three inch FMPs and he groaned.

"Okay," he said cutting the engine and turning toward me. "This is our story. We're from Trenton and we're in town to have some fun. We're married." He pulled plain gold bands from his pocket and slid one of them on my finger before putting the other ring on his own hand. "We're not going to say we're cops just that we're in law enforcement…which we are. We're going to toss a few names out there and let them draw their own conclusions. Got it?"

"Both of us are in law enforcement or just you?"

"I think just me considering your outfit. You're a…"

"School teacher," I grinned.

"Nobody will buy that one," he said amusement.

"I work as a secretary at Sizzlin in Trenton," I grinned.

"Perfect," he grinned. "I don't suppose you have on any of their underwear now?"

"Of course I do," I rolled my eyes.

"Not the crotchless ones," he blinked at me.

I seriously considered telling him yes just to get his reaction. "No…not the crotchless ones."

He exhaled with relief, "okay, we're going in. Use your wiles to dig out information on how the local cops feel about their chief and chief detective. Abort if they're in the place."

"Got it," I nodded.

"Let's go," he climbed out of the SUV and walked around to get me.

I did need help walking on the icy pavement with those heels.

"Love the shoes," he hissed as we opened the door.

"Thanks," I beamed up at him.

The noise in the place was deafening. The men were all trying to talk over each other and the few women in the place were just arm candy…just as I was supposed to be.

Ranger took my coat and hung it up on the hooks on the wall with his own and wrapped his arms around me, "what do you want to drink baby?"

I blinked up at him wide-eyed, "you know what drinking does to me."

"Then let's have a couple of tequilas," he grinned at the bartender.

The bartender laughed. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to the area?"

"We're in town for a couple days of fun," Ranger said with a smile.

"Where are you from," the nearest cop said and tossed back his shot of amber liquid.

"Trenton New Jersey," Ranger grinned. "I'm Ric…this is Michelle," he nodded.

"How long have you two been married?"

"Not long," Ranger said nuzzling into my neck.

I felt my nipples harden. I tried to lecture my body so it knew this was only a pretend seduction, but my body wasn't paying attention.

"I see that," the cop grinned focusing on my nipples before tapping the bar so the bar-tender would refill his glass.

"Where in Trenton," he asked.

"23rd," Ranger said absently.

"Yea," the guy nodded. "I know some guys from the 23rd in Trenton. Who are you working with?"

"Morelli, Costanza…," he started.

"And fucking Big Dog," the cop grinned.

"Hell yea," Ranger laughed. "He's my boy."

"He's a lot of fun. We hung together when I was in Trenton for a felony exchange. He showed me the ropes. We had Pinos," he sighed. "That's some damn good pizza."

"Told you," I whispered in Ranger's ear.

"Drink up baby," Ranger pressed the tequila into my hand.

"Okay," I shook my head and tilted back the shot glass swallowing the contents.

"I do admire a woman who can drink tequila without choking," the cop sighed. "I'm Hudson. I'm with the 17th here in Boston."

"Nice to meet you," Ranger nodded and his hand slid possessively down to my ass. "More baby," he raised a brow.

"Not yet," I said. "I'm going to go check out the juke box."

He handed me a handful of change and I sauntered over that way. Every man's eyes in the place were on my ass. I leaned over the juke box making sure everyone got a good look. There were two ways to distract men when you don't have sports on…one is with booze. Check…they were all pretty boozed up. The second way was with sex or the chance of sex, or a woman's body when they can tell she's in the mood for sex. I was working on that one. I heard a groan nearby and knew that the second part was in place. Now we could milk them for information.

I selected a couple of songs and swayed there with the music. As I swayed I watched the men around me out of the corner of my eye. They were on the hook.

While Ranger worked the guys at the bar, I worked the crowd near the juke box. Apparently now that Hudson had checked us out and knew we were on the up and up, we could talk to anyone in the joint. What I got from the drunken bunch of cops was that both the Police Chief and the Chief of Detectives were big ole assholes.

I spent an hour with those guys before selecting a couple of more songs. Ranger signaled me from the bar and I excused myself to the ladies room.

He followed me to the hall and pushed me against the wall and buried his mouth in my neck and started whispering. "I think I've got all I'm going to get out of these guys, how about you?"

"All I'm going to get," I agreed.

"Somebody's coming," he grunted just before his mouth captured mine and his hand went under my skirt. I heard his intake of breath when he realized that I may as well have on the crotchless panties since the g-string I was wearing left little to the imagination. His tongue slid into my mouth and his other hand went to my other ass cheek pulling me closer to him.

"Dude," Hudson grinned, "get a room."

Ranger raised lazy eyes to him. "We have a room. Maybe it's time to go to it now?"

"You better wait a couple of seconds unless you want to stroll through this place with your hard on," Hudson laughed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ranger straightened, "walking out with a hard on is sort of the point."

"Then you're good to go," I said softly.

He pulled away from me and reached down to adjust himself. I walked ahead of him out of the hallway straight to the coat rack with him right behind me. There were a few whistles and cat calls. He took it all with a grin and put his coat on and pushed me gently out the door.

"Well," I said putting my seatbelt on as he got into the vehicle next to me. "That was fun."

"That was excruciating," he sighed.

"The Intel gathering or the hard on," I said cheekily.

"Ha-ha," he shook his head and backed easily out of the parking spot.

"Are you going to feed me now," I raised a brow. "It's almost ten o'clock and I am starving to death."

"Oh shit Babe, I'm sorry," he sighed and steered us toward the diner that was becoming our place to be.

He walked me in and helped me with my coat. He threw the coats over his seat and sank down in the booth opposite me. "Did you get anything?"

"The cops don't like either of them."

"No they don't," he said grimly.

"Coffee," the gum chewing waitress said. Somehow she managed to ask the question and make it sound like she really didn't give a damn either way.

"Sure," I nodded.

"Me too," Ranger agreed.

"Be right back," she said and disappeared.

"Charming," I rolled my eyes.

"They're the same everywhere," he grinned.

She returned with the coffee and poured mine first and then Rangers. She almost dropped the pot at one point and backed up in embarrassment and almost ran away.

"What is her problem," he asked watching her go.

"I suspect you still have an erection," I said adding sugar to my coffee. "It's pretty impressive."

He glanced at his lap," shit." He reached down to adjust again and sighed and picked up his black coffee.

"You're lucky she didn't pour it on you," I grinned.

"Did you say it's impressive," he raised a brow at me.

"You know it is," I rolled my eyes.

"It's still nice to hear," he sighed.

I shook my head with a smile. "So we know that they're not liked by the force. I got hints of improper use of authority and improper procedure."

"I got the same," he nodded. "I also got one name."

"Yea," I raised a brow with interest.

"Leroy McKnight," he said softly.

"Oh that was a sad case," the waitress said as she joined us again with her order pad. She had regained her composure and fixed her hair and make up. Imagine that.

"It was? What was sad about it?"

"See…this little boy was at the park with his momma and he'd gone to find his ball. The mother was raped and murdered and the child found her and the guy tried to kill him too. The kid survived. This Leroy McKnight was changed with the murder even though he had an alibi and everything. But they pushed the case forward and he was convicted. The appeals court overturned the case, but Leroy was killed in prison before he could be released. It was a bad situation."

"Did he have priors or something," I asked.

"No…he was just a dad who sort of resembled the guy the kid described who lived near the park. It was disgusting. The whole city is pissed. They probably won't re-elect the Police Chief and the DA who was recently murdered was in trouble. I think the chief of Detectives was in hot water too."

"That's tragic about the child," I sighed.

"I know," she said with a frown. "Do you guys want the usual?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"Me too," Ranger said. He never met her eyes. Chicken!

"So," I leaned forward, "anybody who supported Leroy's conviction being overturned could have murdered him. Why do they think the Judge did it specifically?"

"Because he said he was going to kill him," he said quietly.

"Oh…shit," I sighed. "But that doesn't mean he really wanted him dead. You've probably said you were going to kill me thousands of times."

"At least," he agreed with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, "but I'm not dead."

"If you turn up dead, I'll be the prime suspect."

"That's horse hockey," I said thoughtfully.

"It's the way it works," he leaned forward. "I don't think the Judge is guilty. Normally, I'd say they must have evidence against him or he wouldn't be their prime suspect, but in this case…there could be manufactured evidence or they could be excluding or denying evidence that would clear him…or tampering with the evidence they've got. I wouldn't put it past them. I'd say your boy the Judge is being set up."

"He's not my boy," I shook my head as the waitress put the plates down in front of us and hurried off.

"We have to find a new place to eat," Ranger said picking up his fork.

"Why," I frowned.

He turned his plate toward me. She had put her name and phone number in mustard on the edge of his plate.

I grinned, "She likes you."

"I'm going to spank you," he raised a brow.

"I might like that," I grinned.

"Really," he raised a brow with interest.

My smiled slid away as I remembered. "Well…"

"Yea," he said quietly and turned his attention to his plate.

When he left me at my door less than an hour later, he was planning on going for a run. I admit it. I needed more than a run. I cried again over Ranger that night. This was getting old.


	11. Chapter 11

Lester and Ram showed up at my door at 0900 hours precisely. They were grinning like idiots which led me to believe that their overnight visit had been way more successful than mine had been…if you know what I mean.

Ranger also didn't seem happy. He gave them the run down on what we had learned the night before both at the bar and later at the diner. They were sent to gather information at Rangeman while Ranger and I went to visit the Police Chief and the Chief of Detectives. I'll be frank with you. I wasn't expecting it to be a very pleasant reception.

I wasn't disappointed.

"Chief Watkins will be with you in a few minutes," the secretary said haughtily. She looked as though she would have rather dug through rotting garbage than deal with us. That sort of offended me.

The office door opened and Chief Watkins stuck his head out the door, "Mr. Manoso…Ms. Plum, please come in."

"Thank you," Ranger said getting to his feet and putting his hand on the small of my back to usher me into his office. "Thank you for seeing us Chief Watkins."

"Of course," he nodded. "I understand you've been retained by Judge Goodman to prove his innocence?"

"Not exactly," Ranger said with a slight smile. "We've been retained by Judge Goodman and his family to find out the truth. That's what we excel at."

"You have a good reputation Mr. Manoso. You also have a history of working outside the law."

"We stick to the rules," Ranger said coolly. "The Judge's attorney has notified you that we're to be given access to all the evidence pertaining to the case."

"Yes," he nodded evasively, "but I'm afraid my clerk is still out of the office for the holidays and I've been unable to get things together for you. Richard will be back on Thursday and I'll have him deal with it first thing."

Ranger nodded, "are you looking at other suspects or is the Judge the only suspect in the case?"

"I'm afraid I'm unable to comment on that at this time."

Ranger sat back in his chair for a second and his fingers formed the thoughtful temple as he considered his next option. I knew him. He was about to get us thrown out of the Chief's office.

I sighed.

"How do you feel about the accusation that the Judge is being harassed and evidence of his involvement invented in order to reduce his effectiveness in his aggressive attempts to prosecute you and Chief of Detectives Walker O'Malley?"

"It's ludicrous," the Chief said and his face flushed. "The accusations the Judge made against O'Malley and me are completely unfounded. When we're cleared we'll deal with him then."

"Deal with him how," I raised my brow slightly.

"We'll make sure he isn't re-elected," he said with a slight smile.

I could see the lecherous look in his eyes. He may be pissed at Ranger, but he would play nice so he could keep looking at my legs. I cross my legs and my skirt went up a little higher. I saw Ranger's eyes drift over for a fraction of a second, but I doubt the Chief did. He was too busy hoping I was about to pull a Sharon Stone in _**Basic Instinct**_ on him.

Ranger's phone buzzed, "I'm so sorry Chief. I really need to take this call," he got to his feet. "Running a business is busy, busy, busy," he said and left me alone in the office with the lecherous old fool.

"So…Ms. Plum, what do you do for Rangeman?"

"I'm in Research and Customer Relations," I let the word relations linger in the air just long enough that it may or may not be considered suggestive. He would draw his own conclusions and I would know how to proceed from there.

"Customer relations," he raised his brow in interest. "And if I was your customer, you'd take good care of me?"

"I take good care of all of my customers," I said with a sly smile and crossed my legs again and the skirt went up another inch. He'd be able to see my hoohah if it went up much higher.

"I'm in the market for a security company myself. You do have a good reputation. What are the odds you'd be my account representative if I hired your company?"

I pouted, "Sadly I'm located in Trenton. But if you move there…"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"What if the city hired Rangeman to take care of their security needs?"

"Well," I leaned forward making sure the few buttons I'd surreptitiously managed to undo had left enough cleavage exposed to get the message across. "Then if it was a big account, they'd certainly be willing to let me help set it up."

"That's good to know," he said and walked around his desk and sat on the edge of it with his arms crossed. His eyes moved from my skirt to my cleavage. The B+'s must have looked good today. "How do you know the Judge?"

"We've worked with his son on a few cases to a successful conclusion."

"You must mean Brian," he nodded with his gaze still affixed to my breasts. "He's the good one."

"He's very good at his job," I agreed.

"The Judge is usually pretty good at his too," he said and raised his eyes to meet mine. "I'll be honest with you Ms. Plum. When the evidence came in and we realized it was the Judge, we were floored. In spite of our recent disagreements, I've always thought he's made an excellent trial judge. He supports the evidence and he does the right thing. He's an ass…but men in power usually are. I know I am."

"You are," I blinked at him in astonishment. "But you seem so personable."

"I am with beautiful women," he grinned. "But if one of my officers crosses me, I can be a real pain in the ass."

"I'll try not to cross you then," I said coyly.

He smiled and moved back around his desk as Ranger came through the door.

"I'm sorry about that," Ranger contritely. "I hope Stephanie managed to keep you entertained in my absence."

"Absolutely," he said with a smile. "She's a lovely woman. The city is considering changing our security contractor. Why don't you submit a bid?"

"Of course," Ranger nodded in surprise.

"I'll get that evidentiary information to you as soon as I can," he assured us.

"Good, then we won't take up any more of your time. I know you're a busy man." He offered me his hand and helped me up. "And I'll get to work on that bid for you. Who do I contact to find out the parameters?"

The Chief handed him a card, "Call David. He'll get you what you need. Tell him I said so."

"Of course," Ranger nodded placing his hand on my back. "Thank for your time Chief."

Ranger expelled a huge breath the moment we were on the elevator alone. "If your blouse was unbuttoned any farther, he'd have had you arrested for indecency."

"I doubt that," I said serenely.

"I don't know how you do it," he said shaking his head as I buttoned my blouse and adjusted my skirt. "He's pissed one minute and the next minute he's practically offering us the security contract for Boston."

I grinned, "Its charm Ranger. It's all charm."

"Its charm all right," he said as I exited the elevator before him.

By the time we got to the Chief of Detectives office a lot of the evidence we'd asked to have copies of had been assembled for us and was waiting.

Walker O'Malley met us at the door to his office and pointed toward the boxes in the corner. "That's for you. Chief Watkins called and said his clerk was on vacation and asked me to get it together for you. There's more available. If you'd like I can have the rest of it dropped off wherever you're staying."

"We don't want to be any trouble," I smiled.

"No trouble at all," O'Malley said watching Ranger walk to the boxes. As his eyes lit up when Ranger bent over, I knew my charms were wasted on him. I followed Ranger, "your team."

He blinked and groaned softly. He turned around flashing Walker O'Malley his 400 watt grin, "You gentlemen work fast."

O'Malley blinked in confusion. I understood how he felt. A big Ranger grin is a bit discombobulating. It's a sight to behold. "Er…yes, we try our best. I could," he cleared his throat, "I could bring the other evidence to you myself of course. I mean…I want to assist in any way I can. Judge Goodman is a very respected trial judge and I'd like to see him cleared if he's innocent."

"We all would," Ranger said serenely and put his hand on the man's thin shoulders. "Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Of course," he nodded quickly.

"I know the Judge was sort of…"

"After me," O'Malley shrugged with a slight smile.

"Yes," Ranger said with some discomfort. "Nobody on your team would…you know create any evidence to put him away and clear your charges, would they?"

"Oh no," he blinked. "They wouldn't think of it. They're good guys. They're just cops you know. They do the things they're supposed to do. They're not…big thinkers."

"I know what you mean," Ranger sighed. "I was in the Army Rangers and I found that I dealt with many men who did just as they were told and never read a book for God's sake."

Walker O'Malley shook his head, "I know. Imagine never knowing the joy of Keats or Wordsworth or…"

"Frost," Ranger supplied.

"A Road not Taken is one of my personal favorites," O'Malley gushed.

"Mine too," Ranger nodded.

"Listen," Walker said with a grin. "You two can't carry all this yourselves. I'll have a patrol car drop it off. Where are you staying?"

"Gracie's B&B," Ranger supplied.

"We'll deliver it there to you," he handed Ranger his card, "and if there's anything else I can help you with, don't hesitate to call me…day or night," he said softly.

"Well, thank you Detective O'Malley," Ranger said patting him on the back. "You boys are sure making this easy for us."

"We want justice, just like you do," he said softly.

"Of course," Ranger nodded. "You have a good day and I'll keep your offer in mind."

"You do that," he said silkily.

This time when we got on the elevator I just grinned.

"Don't say anything," he growled.

"I didn't say anything," I said and struggled to control my grin.

"I mean it Steph," he hissed.

"My lips are sealed," I said with a pinched off laugh. Ranger stalked off the elevator ahead of me. "Work it! Work it," I giggled.

He whirled around and glared at me.

I straightened up and tried to control my giggle.

"Steph," he growled.

"What," I blinked.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off to a little hall to the side and pressed me against the wall and kissed me hungrily. "I'm not gay."

"I know," I whispered against his mouth.

"Good," he said and kissed me again before stalking off dragging me with him.

He didn't have to kiss me to convince me. This was information I already had.


	12. Chapter 12

While we were driving back to the B&B Brian called and told me that he had some time and he wanted to see me. I needed to see him too. I needed to get my head on straight after spending a few days with Ranger I was definitely in the Ranger zone. I didn't belong in the Ranger zone anymore…if I ever did. I needed Brian to pull me back into reality. I needed it bad. I also needed an itch scratched and he knew just how to do it.

He picked me up at six and he looked harried.

"Are you okay," I asked as he drove.

"You know…I love my family but they're driving me insane. Andrew is a leech on the world. Christian is a big baby. My father is an ass and my mother just sits back and takes it."

"No family is perfect," I said patting his hand gently.

"I know," he sighed and meshed our fingers together. "But yours is great. They're so open and loving."

"Dear Lord Brian, were you on recreational drugs while you were in Trenton? Did we go to the same house? What the hell are you talking about?"

He grinned, "They are great honey. They're full of love and fun."

"You're nuts."

"They're perfect," he smiled.

"My family is not perfect," I glared at him and dared him to repeat the words. "My mother doesn't approve of my life. She drinks from the pantry. She irons when she's annoyed or stressed. She called my baby niece a bastard in the eyes of the Church. Did you hear that part? My father is passive-aggressive. He wants my grandmother out of the house even if it means she moves to Italy to a nudist colony. He just gives my mother _the_ look when he wants her to be quiet. And she just does it."

"Well," Brian began.

"Don't you say that she needs to be less vocal…I know that. But for crying out loud, if she can so openly disapprove of my life, why can't she stand up to my father once in a while. Don't get me wrong, I love my father. And my mother needs the look sometimes."

"My point exactly," he said serenely.

"Oh and what about my sister, my sister is nuts. She married a man who passed out at the first couple of attempted weddings. They friggin forgot about the wedding and went to Disney World the first time. My mother ironed things from the Dry Cleaners for a month after that and I had to eat wedding cake for two months…not that that's a bad thing," I frowned thoughtfully. "Oh and how many times did you hear her call Albert snooky ookums? That's not normal Brian. It's nauseating. If you think I am going to marry you and start spitting out your babies and calling you snooky ookums, you're out of your ever loving mind."

"I don't," he said in amusement.

"And we haven't even gotten to the freakiest member of the carnival yet. My freaking grandmother is a pervert and she doesn't operate on a filter. She's having more sex than I am and she's in her eighties for God's sake. She wears Crotchless panties and doesn't care who knows about it. She carries a gun that hangs out of her purse. She went on tour with Lula's band. She died her hair orange and purple once. She's having more sex than I am."

"You said that part already."

"Well that part really pisses me off," I fumed. "For God's sake Brian she tried to get you to show her your dick at the dinner table."

"That's what I mean," he grinned.

"Baby…you need a sedative," I shook my head.

"I don't need a sedative. I need an open family like yours who loves each other even though they're a little mental."

"They make me crazy."

"I know they do."

"I go to therapy because of those people."

"Do you really," he raised a brow.

"Oh don't go there," I raised a finger to stop him. I sighed, "Okay, they're not the only reason, but they certainly contributed to my mental instability."

"You're not unstable."

"Would you want to have kids with me right now," I asked.

"Not at this exact moment," he laughed.

"That's sort of my point."

"I'm driving. We're not married. My father is accused of murder."

"You know what I mean."

"Baby…we have issues," he reminded me, like I needed reminding.

I sighed. "I'm a nut case. I'm still in therapy and I need to stay there for a while."

"I hear you. Your family isn't perfect. But they're still great," he sighed.

"You're insane," I shook my head, crossed my arms and gazed out the window.

"Think about it Steph," he smiled. "Think about Christmas with your family."

I thought about Christmas Eve and I smiled slightly, "okay, you're right. They aren't a complete loss."

"Say it," he dared me.

"Okay…they're pretty great," I sighed. "Well, at least they can be."

"And that's why you're lucky. My family is like walking a friggin minefield all the time. You never know when someone's going to blow their cork. It's exhausting."

"You can handle it," I assured him. "If you handled mine you can handle yours."

"It's just different Steph," he said tiredly.

"Don't let it get to you Brian. You're a good man. You're good at what you do. You're successful. You're stable. They can't change that no matter how hard they try. You're great."

"Thank you," he sighed heavily and adeptly changed the subject. "Have you had any luck with the case?"

"We're having trouble getting people to talk candidly," I sighed. "This isn't really our territory. So we have to find ways to approach things a little differently than we normally would."

"I understand."

"The Police Chief and the Chief of Detectives are cooperating. They dropped eighteen boxes of evidence off at the B&B tonight before I left. Ranger was going through it when I left. We'll probably spend most of the day tomorrow going through it."

He nodded, "and tomorrow night…you'll come to dinner with me at my parent's house."

"You told your dad," I raised a brow.

"I did," I grimaced.

"Wait…you want me to come to dinner? Is this a formal occasion?"

"Honey," he shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry."

"Right…don't worry," I sighed. "You've had dinner with my family. I'm guessing it doesn't compare."

"It does not. Dinner with your family is pleasant."

"You're really selling this to me now," I laughed.

"Just come. I told Dad and he wants to get to know you better." He said the words gently but I could see the grim set to his mouth.

"He was displeased?"

"It's not that he was displeased about you," he sighed. "He likes you. My mother adores you. He just thought that Genevieve was a good choice for me. He thought she'd help me in my career. She has good connections."

"She'd help in your career or in the career he wants you to have," I raise a brow.

"In the one he wants me to have," he said as he turned onto a downtown street.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I didn't fall in love with her because she could improve my chances at the Supreme Court. I fell in love with her because…I just did," he shrugged.

"That's the right reason," I nodded. But I studied him in silence as he drove. When he talked about Genevieve he got anxious. He knew I wasn't over Ranger. But he wasn't over Genevieve either. We truly were in the same boat. Again I wondered if we were each other's rebound. Would we someday just figure out that as much as we like each other, even love each other, we weren't in love with each other? And then what? Would he move on to some career assisting debutante of the year, marry her and have three dysfunctional children so his father would be happy? And what about me? Would I find some asshole thug who fit in at my parent's dinner table? This was my future? Great! I can't wait.

Over dinner we avoided discussing the case for the most part. He told me about Boston. He regaled me with his college antics and I began to see where his promiscuousness was really centered. He was a frat boy, the worst of the worst in my mind as a younger woman. I'd have rather dated a wife-beating, beer swilling, car thief than date a frat boy. And now here I was ten years later (almost damn it) and I was with one of them. Will wonders never cease?

"Every frat boy I knew in college was only interested in a piece of ass," I laughed at him.

"Hello…we're guys," he shook his head. "That's all we were interested in."

"No shit," I grinned.

"As opposed to now when we're mature individuals interested in a woman's mind and heart first then her body," he said innocently.

"Bull," I giggled. "Well…some of you are, but most of you are still only interested in…"

"Food, sleep and sex," he grinned.

"Exactly," I smiled.

He leaned forward and kissed me slowly, "I have missed you."

"I've missed you too," I sighed.

"When this is over, we need to take a nice long vacation somewhere together. We'll go somewhere warm where we can…"

"Be naked all the time," I grinned.

"Well…I was going to say lay around in the sun and do nothing, but I like your idea better," he smiled against my mouth as he kissed me again.

"Me too," I agreed when he sat up.

The waiter cleared his throat and set our dessert on the table between us.

"Do you really want this," Brian eyed the gooey chocolate concoction between us.

"It depends," I raised a brow at him, "are you coming home tonight with me and rendering me unconscious?"

He grinned and then sighed, "Sadly…no I am not."

"Then I'm eating it and you better order me another one," I raised a brow at him as I picked up my spoon.

"Honey," he sighed.

"It's okay. I'm teasing you," I said with a smile as I touched his hand. "But…I'll only be teasing on one condition."

"What is it? Anything you want," he promised.

"When you kiss me goodnight later, make my toes curl."

"Easy," he smiled. And he did, but it was only 8pm.

I walked into my room to find Ranger lying on my bed studying transcripts. "Hey," I sighed.

"Hey…you're back early," he frowned.

"He had to get back," I shrugged out of my coat and tossed it across the back of a chair and kicked off my shoes.

"Sorry Babe," he grimaced.

"It's not your fault," I said grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-bar. "What are you doing?"

"Reading," he sighed and rolled to his back and rubbed his eyes. "I've gone through two boxes. So far I can't see any real evidence. But I've been in the boxes of statements taken from his staff and family. I read his deposition and Lois' deposition as well. I can't see anything so far that makes me think he's guilty and they've got the goods."

"Well…I didn't get the feeling from either O'Malley or Watkins that they were involved in either framing the Judge or railroading him. I could be wrong. My spidey sense could be on the fritz," I shrugged.

"Or your spidey sense is out of it's element away from your center of gravity in the cesspool that is Trenton New Jersey," he raised a brow and smiled ever so slightly.

"Smart ass," I leaned over and slapped him lightly on the ass as I went to my suitcase. "And anyway…the cesspool that is New Jersey, you were born there too bucko," I reminded him as I dug through my suitcase for my Ranger's sweat pants and a tee shirt.

"Touché," he smiled. "So do you want me to get lost so you can go to bed?"

"Nah," I said heading for the bathroom where I changed with the door opened. I returned and grabbed a box and put it on the end of the bed and propped up beside him. "It's as good a time as any to get a little work done."

"Babe…"

"Yea," I said plucking a thick folder from the box.

He sighed, "Nothing."

"You always say nothing when you mean something. You've been around me too long Ranger," I teased.

"No…not yet," he said softly and patted my thigh before returning to his reading.


	13. Chapter 13

See, the thing is I like waking up warm. I am a woman who truly enjoys sleeping with a man. I like the way it feels when we wake up all tangled together. I like going to sleep listening to a heartbeat or soft snoring. I like the feel of stubble in the morning. I like a hard chest against my back or my nose buried into that same chest. I even enjoy the morning wood and not just because there's a chance I may get laid either. Today is no exception.

I woke up warm, stubble against my shoulder, soft breath in my hair and morning wood against my ass and I was happy…for about three seconds. Then I realized it wasn't Brian, my _boyfriend_ Brian's erection was poking me in the ass, but Ranger's erection. You know the guy I am trying to get over. I sat up like a rocket.

"Jesus Babe," he groaned as he rolled to his back and grabbed his jaw.

"Er…Ranger," I blinked and pulled the covers up.

He opened his eyes for the first time and realization dawned. "Oh God, Stephanie, I'm so sorry. You went to sleep about eleven thirty and I wanted to finish Beverly Linton's deposition and I must have nodded off. I am so sorry."

I swallowed, "its okay Ranger. Nobody knows we spent the night together. Nobody has to know. Just…go to your room and we won't discuss it. It's all right."

"If it's all right, why do you have that look on your face?"

"I just…I feel like I cheated on him."

"Babe," he shook his head.

"I know that you think that's what I would do because we've been in the alley…you know… But I'm really not like that Ranger. I'm not."

"I know," he said gently and tugged me into his arms. "I know you're not. I think with Joe, your gut told you that he was cheating so you…played a little bit. It was a matter of self respect, you know? But you never slept with me…I mean sex of course while you were with him."

"No, I didn't," I sighed in his arms. God he felt good.

"And in spite of the fact that I'm in your bed right now, nothing happened between us and nothing will because you don't want it to."

"Right," I whispered.

"Okay…get dressed. We have a lot of ground to cover today," he got up and headed for the door. "It's okay Babe. You're fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

I nodded. But he was wrong…because I wanted to. I wanted to real bad.

We worked until a little after four going through the boxes of evidence. We were just about to give up that there was anything there that could be proven or disproven about the judge's innocence when they knocked on the door and delivered twenty more boxes. I sighed and directed them to a corner in the large room.

I then started getting ready for my dinner with Brian's family. I had brought a navy cashmere dress with me, just in case. And just in case actually did happen. I showered and spent time on my hair and makeup. I put on my slip and left the bathroom in it to get my dress.

"That's a good look for you Steph," Lester grinned from the table.

"Shut up idiot," I laughed. He really was like a brother. "If you're going to camp out and work in my room…you have to pay the price. I slid the dress over my head and spritzed on some perfume. I double checked my hair and makeup and put my shoes on. "Okay…I'm ready. Is someone taking me or am I taking a car?"

"I'll take you," Ranger slid gracefully to his feet. I swear if I could move like a cat I'd have men crawling all over me. All he does is sort of slink into a standing position and immediately his body is screaming 'take me…I'm a sexual dynamo'. If my body did that, I wouldn't be horny. Really…I wouldn't. "Just let me get my coat."

He was grinning at me. He knew what I was thinking.

I wondered for a moment if I'd said that out loud, but Lester and Ram were hard at work concentrating on the evidence and neither of them had a smirk on their face to suggest I had. It was his damn ESP. He needed to be studied by scientists.

"Are you sure you're ready for this," he said softly as we drove.

"Oh shit," I gazed down at myself. "Did I forget something? Should I change? Do I have time to change? Do I have something in my teeth? Did I brush my teeth," I groaned.

He reached for my hand. "You smell minty fresh," he assured me. "You look beautiful. I just meant, are you ready to meet his parents on their terms?"

"Hasn't it always been on their terms? How often does the person coming into the home have the advantage? I sure don't feel that I do."

"Babe…you're fine. You're beautiful and smart and sexy and funny. You don't have anything to be ashamed of. You're a good person. Don't let that asshole intimidate you."

"I won't," I sighed. But I knew I probably would.

"Call me if you need me. I'll be there," he reached for my hand and held it in my lap.

"I know," I said with a sigh as my fingers curled in his. He was so familiar. Why couldn't he just love me? It would be so much easier.

"Okay," he said as we pulled up the driveway, "remember you're every bit as good as they are…and at least much, much better than some of them."

I laughed, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

Brian opened the car door, "good-evening Ranger. Thank you for bringing her. I'll bring her home."

"Good man," Ranger nodded to him. "Have a pleasant evening," he winked at me and drove away.

"Was that weird," Brian asked pushing the blowing curls from my face.

"Not as much as you'd think," I smiled.

"Good," he bent to kiss me. "Come on in. We're just about ready for aperitifs and canapés. We'll be going into dinner in about an hour."

"Okay," I nodded.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled.

He gave my coat to Mrs. Hanningan and tucked my hand in at his elbow and kissed my brow before walking me into the parlor (seriously…the parlor!) where the rest of his family waited.

Andrew's eyes lit up immediately. "Christ Brian…this girl's a real looker and she seems to have personality."

"She does have personality," Brian said quietly. "Stephanie, these are my brothers Andrew and Christian," he waved toward each of them. "And of course you know my parents," he smiled.

"Judge Goodman," I smiled offering him my hand. "You look well. You're handling the strain?"

"I am," he nodded.

"Mrs. Goodman," I smiled.

"Dear girl…I'm Lois remember," she said with a smile.

"Of course…Lois," I leaned down to kiss her offered cheek.

"Come sit between Christian and me," Andrew said patting the sofa between the two men. To tell the truth, I would have never known they were Brian's brothers if someone had not told me. Andrew had sandy hair and green eyes. Even sitting I could tell he was almost a foot shorter than either Brian or Christian. He had a mustache that he obviously pampered quite a bit. I got the feeling he thought he was a Tom Selleck replacement doll or something, only shorter…much, much shorter. He clearly fancied himself a lady's man, but I found him to be…almost…gayer than his brother.

Christian was blond with light blue eyes. He had Brian's height, but his mother's slight build. He had the build of what many people assumed a gay man would have, but he was quite gentlemanly and didn't come off that way at all when you talked to him. I actually quite liked him.

I sank between the brothers and Brian took the chair next to his mothers.

"How in the world did you meet a girl as gorgeous as this one," Andrew raised a brow at Brian. "She's way out of your league Bro."

"We met on a case," Brian said blandly. "Stephanie is very good at solving crimes."

"Have you solved mine yet young lady," the Judge asked with a raised brow.

"Not yet sir," I said softly.

"She will Dad," Brian said tightly.

"Hmm," the judge nodded.

Lissy passed around glasses of champagne. I've never really been a champagne kind of girl. And as we all know I don't hold my liquor very well. I sipped at the beverages and nursed the small canapé when it was offered to me.

"So you're a private investigator," Christian said softly.

"Not really," I said with a slight smile. "I'm a former bounty hunter and now I work in Customer Relations. I sign the new clients. I suppose you could say I'm in sales. I'm also the Chief Research officer of Rangeman."

"I suppose you've researched all of us," Andrew said with a scowl.

"Of course," I said serenely. "I wouldn't be doing my job if I hadn't. I will tell you that none of you are suspects…at least from my point of view."

"That is a relief," Lois tittered.

I smiled over at her fondly. I genuinely liked Lois Goodman.

"And how much of what you've learned will be in the tabloids," Andrew raised a brow snottily.

"Andrew," his mother hissed.

"None," I said lifting my chin. "We at Rangeman are very discreet. We do not allow any information about our clients to leak to the press or anyone else. We work only with government agencies in sharing information such as the FBI, Interpol and of course the local police. In your case," I nodded at the judge, "we aren't sharing information with them at all. If something comes in that clears you, we'll deal with it then in the best way to clear you without question."

"I should say," he said gruffly.

"So my private affairs will remain private," Andrew raised his brow.

"As long as you conduct your affairs privately, they will remain private," I said softly and clearly. The ring of the doorbell was all the cut through the silence after that.

The Judge guffawed with laughter. Andrew turned beet red and Christian reached over to squeeze my hand. I had a couple of fans in the Goodman household. Unfortunately, they were the quieter ones.

"Who on earth could that be," Lois sat up and peered over her shoulder fluttering with her dress.

"I don't know Mother," Brian said and got to his feet to go and find out just as the doors opened.

A woman stepped inside and she was possibly the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. She was tall, slender and blond. Her hair was like Angel hair spilling over her shoulder and down her back in waves and curling only just enough at the end. Her eyes were pale blue and her skin was like alabaster. Her small nose was straight and slightly turned up at the end and her body wore the soft blue dress that clearly cost thousands of dollars as though it were made for her alone. She was incredible. My mouth dropped open and I'm not even a man.

Brian, on the other hand, blanched.

"Genevieve…my dear," the Judge got to his feet and hurried toward the woman with open arms and a huge smile. "I have to say you get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Judge…how you tease," she said and even her voice was melodic. She was some sort of fairy or something. She was ethereal. She sure as hell couldn't be real. And she couldn't be Brian's ex-fiancé. She couldn't be. I wanted the floor to open and swallow me up. "I heard about your trouble and I had to come and make sure you're all right. You know how fond I am of you."

The Judge pressed her white hand to his mouth, "Darling girl…we're delighted you're here. Margaret, tell cook we have one more for dinner."

"Fenton," Lois began, "I don't know if this is a good time."

"Nonsense," the Judge glanced over at me with a raised brow, "Stephanie doesn't mind. Do you dear?"

"Of course not," I said softly. But I did mind. I did mind very much.

Christian squeezed my hand in his as a show of support.

"Come and sit down. We're just having champagne and canapés."

"Oh I couldn't stay," she said with a flush that had to be forced.

"You really must," Andrew said silkily. "We haven't seen you in such a long time. What was it? Was it last Christmas before you and Brian…you know?"

"I was a fool," she said sadly.

Brian stiffened. "Genevieve, this is my girlfriend, Stephanie." He walked over and took my hand and pulled me to my feet. She studied my curly hair and my heavily mascara'd eyes. She dismissed me then, until she took in the cashmere dress that clung to my curves and the Manolo Blahnick shoes on my feet. Her brow went up then. Then she saw the sapphire ring and her eyes narrowed. She didn't like that one little bit.

I offered her my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Of course," she said softly, "any friend of Brian's is a friend of mine. I adore your shoes."

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "The dress is magnificent. The color is incredible with your skin."

She smiled a competitor's smile then, "thank you." We were women. We understood the rules.

I have a feeling she cheats though.

Christian got up and urged Brian and I to sit there. He sank down by his mother on the settee leaving the only open chair as the one Brian had so recently vacated.

We went into dinner shortly after that. For the most part the Judge and Andrew ignored me. They pretended that I wasn't even there. Lois, Brian and Christian did their best to make me feel welcome in spite of everything. When Genevieve spoke to me, she used a sickening sweet tone to disguise the fact that everything she said could mean more than one thing. Lois got it. She was clearly appalled. When Genevieve realized that she got it she stopped, but not before Christian's eyes narrowed on her.

Christian didn't like her. That was very clear. He didn't like her one little bit and he wasn't going to allow her to get away with it.

She tried to go after me again when Lois excused herself to check on dessert and Christian cleared his throat and raised his brow at her. She actually blushed. That was the first time Brian realized what she was doing.

We went to the sunroom for dessert even though the sun had long since set. Brian and Christian disappeared for a while and when they returned Brian's face was set. He sank down beside me on the flowery sofa and took his cake from his mother with a smile. He turned his head and kissed my temple and smiled at me.

I didn't know why, but I appreciated it. Lois steered the dessert conversation toward politics and the new president that would soon be taking office. We had a lively discussion after that and found most of us were on the same page. Andrew of course, could not have cared less. Only the Judge and Genevieve disagreed with the general consensus of the group and even they had a wait and see attitude.

Brian disappeared after dinner for a few minutes to take a phone call from his Bureau chief and Genevieve went to the ladies room. Lois was tired, so the Judge helped her up the stairs and Andrew went outside to smoke leaving Christian and I alone in the sunroom.

"I know how he said he found you, but really…you're far too charming for him. He usually goes for the most boring little…well, you can see for yourself who he goes for."

I laughed, "She's interesting."

"And that is how a lady is supposed to react," he said softly. "You're far more a lady than she'll ever be. How did you really meet?"

"He was tailing me," I grinned.

He guffawed, "classic. That's wonderful and so atypical of him. You really are wonderful."

"Thank you," I smiled. "I'm sorry, but I really need to use the ladies room myself. Is there another one I may use?"

"Of course," he said and guided me to the next closest bathroom and left me alone.

When I exited the bathroom I walked toward the stairs past French doors. I couldn't help it, I glanced inside. I saw Brian and Genevieve having a discussion. Genevieve was crying and Brian was talking low. I couldn't hear their words, but when he put his arms around her a few minutes later; I didn't need an explanation for that.

Christian came up the stairs toward me, "there you are. I thought you'd gotten lost."

I just stood transfixed as Brian rocked the blond woman in his arms and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Christian followed my gaze. "Come on darling. Let's get you out of here." He put his arm around me and pulled me down the hall.

"I need a phone," I said calmly.

"Of course," he agreed and led me to one.


	14. Chapter 14

I waited outside for Ranger and Christian waited with me. He braved the cold and held on to me tight till Ranger pulled up.

Ranger got out of the SUV and frowned immediately. "Stephanie," he said softly and reached for me.

I just shook my head.

Christian stepped forward, "I'm Christian…the gay one," he sighed. "I'm afraid she's endured a rough evening. Brian's ex-fiancé showed up and showed her ass."

"Stephanie can handle a little ass showing," Ranger said after closing me up inside the warm SUV. "She can even give as good as she gets. So what happened?"

"I don't know that anything really did or if it just appeared that way. It seemed that Brian and Genevieve have some residual feelings for each other. She went to the restroom and on her way back saw them in the library. Well, he was holding her and kissing her on the head."

"And where is he now," Ranger raised a brow.

"I have no idea," Christian said a little uncomfortably. "But you can rest assured that I'll find out."

"Do that," Ranger handed him his card. "Let me know what you find out?"

"Shouldn't I let her know that," he waved toward me.

"I think it rather depends on what you have to tell her," he said quietly. "It was nice to meet you Christian. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"I'm sure we will," he said softly.

Ranger got into the car and pulled down the driveway.

"I'm not a baby. If it's bad, he can tell me himself."

Ranger glanced over at me before pulling out onto the neighborhood street. "I just…"

"I know you're trying to protect me," I sighed. "But if he wants her, he wants her and there's nothing anyone can do to change that."

He reached for my cold hand, "how could he possibly want a cold uptight bitch when he has a woman as warm and wonderful as you in his life?"

"The same way he wanted her for the last four years," I said absently. "The heart wants what the heart wants Ranger," I said the words sadly speaking as much of us as of Brian and Genevieve. Maybe he was just comforting her. Maybe he'd call me later and apologize and explain it all away. But right now, it just hurt.

"Babe," he said gently.

"You know…it's just…the way it is," I said dismissing his explanation. It really didn't matter. After all I was destined for some beer swilling, hairy Italian and that was that.

"Why are you being so dismissive," he asked in annoyance.

"Let me know when you get your heart broken and we'll talk about it," I said sarcastically. "Until then, you don't know how I feel. You couldn't know how I feel. You don't feel!"

He was quiet the rest of the way to the B&B.

I fretted and fumed as I changed out of my dress and into my pajamas. I was so sick of men who just didn't want to really be with me. I was sick of it. I was tired of being played with. Joe played with me. Dickie played with me. Craig had played with me. Ranger had played with me even if he didn't want to admit it. And now…Brian…fine upstanding Federal Agent Brian was playing with me. I was sick of men. I was sick of all men.

I took my clothes off and left them in a pile by the bathroom door. I took a long shower and pretended the evening had never happened. I wanted to erase it. I wanted to erase all memory of it and I would start by washing away my makeup and the smells I'd taken with me and brought back.

I got out of the shower and grabbed the first thing in my suitcase that was meant for sleep. It was a silk nightshirt. Natalie had given it to me for Christmas. It was part of Sizzlin's new line. I loved it. It felt good on my skin. It was sexy without being overt. I was digging through looking for underwear when the phone rang.

I reached for my ringing phone without looking at the number. "Yea…Stephanie Plum."

"I'm sorry," Brian said softly. "I'm really sorry."

"What are you sorry for," I said softly as I sank to the edge of my bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sorry for the way your father treated me? Are you sorry for the way your brother treated me? Are you sorry Genevieve showed up? Are you sorry you put me though it all? Or…are you sorry that I saw you with her?"

"All of it," he sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that," I sighed.

"I do love you Stephanie."

"But you're in love with Genevieve," I said quietly.

"But that doesn't mean that she's the right woman for me. I'm just confused."

"I know. I understand. You need to figure this out and I won't get in the way of that. The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Why are you so understanding when I feel like such a heel?"

"You know why," I said softly.

"I know," he sighed. "But I also know you'd never cross the line."

"Maybe not the big line, that doesn't mean I wouldn't cross the small ones. Sometimes I don't even know where the small ones are. Do you know what I mean?"

"You haven't…you know with him though, right?"

"Right," I nodded. "I haven't."

"Not that I have the right to ask you not to," he sighed. "I mean under the circumstances and all."

"So…we broke up," I whispered.

"How about a break," he said softly. "You know…give me some time to get my head together."

I swallowed the pain. "I'll…uh…send your grandmother's ring over to the house the next time anyone goes over there."

"No…I want you to keep it," he groaned.

"And I know that your mother would prefer that you give it to your wife someday so she can wear it all. I'll send it back."

"Steph…"

"It's a break," I said with a small forced smile in my voice. "That's a euphemism for a breakup that people use when they don't want to say it's final. But…it usually is Brian. It usually is."

"Steph…I don't know what to say."

"You'll figure out where you're going with Genevieve and I'll…"

"Get over Ranger or find a way to make that whole thing work," he said softly.

"Something like that," I agreed.

He sighed, "Steph…"

"Yea," I whispered.

"How do you know he doesn't love you too?"

I laughed, "Oh, I know."

"Has he told you that he doesn't love you?"

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "That would never happen. After all, you love me and even though it's not…"

"I just think… Well, I think a man like Ranger wouldn't let there be any doubt if he didn't love you."

"He does," I said quietly, "in his own way."

"Okay…I was just checking."

"Does she love you?"

"Genevieve?"

"No, the tooth fairy," I rolled my eyes and wiped at the threatening tears.

He was quiet a moment, "yea."

"Okay," I said briskly and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Stephanie."

"Me too," I sighed. "Goodnight Brian."

"Steph…" I heard him say as I clicked off the phone.

I sat there for a few moments in complete silence then rolled over and buried my face in my pillow and bawled. I mean great racking sobs. It wasn't really because Brian and I broke up as much as it was because I felt like the big loser that my family kept reminding me I was. I couldn't keep a nice guy like Brian from an evil she-devil like Genevieve even. I sucked.

I felt his hands on my arms and then he was beside me in the bed and I was tight against his chest.

"It's going to be okay Babe. It's going to be okay."

I wanted to ask him how he could possibly know that when he didn't even know what was wrong, but I didn't bother. It was surely his damn ESP. He eventually managed to roll me to his chest.

"What happened?"

"We broke up," I said softly. "He doesn't know it's forever yet, but I do."

"How do you," he asked pushing wet curls off my hot wet face.

"Because men don't want me," I said with trembling lips. "They want…they want someone else. I'm just something they play with until Ms. Right comes along. I'm more of a Ms. Right Now."

"Babe," he sighed and wiped at my eyes gently. "You're nobody's Ms. Right Now."

"Tell that the Dick," I whispered against his chest.

"He's barely a man," he said softly.

"Joe…"

"Don't go there. Don't make me go there," he growled softly in my ear.

"Craig," I sighed.

"Craig from EE Martin," he frowned. "I forgot about him."

"I didn't know I told you about him," I said hiccupping over my sobs.

"You didn't," he sighed. "But you're right…he's an ass."

"You," I whispered and hid my face again.

"Me? What about me," he said and stiffened.

"You played with me and sent me back to Joe with a bright red ribbon tied around my neck…or worse…my heart."

He was quiet for a few minutes and then sighed, "Yes. I did that. I thought it was for the best. I regret that I did that. I especially regret it knowing how it ended up."

I sighed as the last of the fight went out of me. "I'm tired of being used. I'm tired of being just what my mother thinks I am…a loser who can't get and keep a man. I should have known that it wouldn't work out with Brian, he's way too good for me."

"Stop that," he pushed my head up to stare into my eyes. "He's not too good for you. He's not good enough for you. He made you all kinds of promises knowing that it was possible that he couldn't fulfill them. That's not a man. A man doesn't make a woman promises on the hope he can be what she needs. He makes promises on the knowledge he can be what she needs. He knew it was possible he couldn't love you the right way and he still told you that he wanted marriage and children with you. That is wrong."

I blinked at him.

"I wouldn't do that Stephanie. I wouldn't promise a woman something I couldn't deliver….ever. If I can deliver good sex…and that's all, that's all I'll promise. Do you understand me?"

I nodded mutely.

"He wasn't good enough for you," he said pulling me back into his arms. "He wasn't."

"Is there ever going to be anyone," I swallowed.

"I know there will be," he said absolutely. "I know it. You're not going to be alone Babe. You're going to get the things you want with someone who will love you fiercely and willingly die for you. And I know that for a fact."

"I like your version better than mine," I whispered fighting the tears.

"Me too," he said softly and pushed my hair back again. "It's too bad he hurt you tonight. You looked devastatingly beautiful."

"Not so much now with my red nose and red eyes and wet face," I smiled.

"Actually…you just might be more beautiful," he said softly.

I reached up to touch his cheek. I was surprised by his words and very moved. For some reason my fingers just went to his clean shaven face and slid over the contours gently.

He turned into my hand and kissed my palm never taking his eyes from mine.

And my breath caught. His face moved in and our lips met. The kiss was gentle. It was not like any other kiss he'd ever given me. There was no barely controlled passion there. There was no friendly peck. It was soft and gentle and… I don't know. I never felt anything like it before.

My hand slid to his neck and around and he moved in closer and the kiss deepened. If this was his idea of comforting kissing, I'd take it. But right now…I didn't want to think about what it meant or what it could mean. I just wanted to feel. I wanted to feel something that didn't hurt.

It was a long time before hands began to stray and it wasn't his hands that started the process, it was mine. My hands slid over his chest and down and around to his back. I pushed his tee shirt up in the back and let my fingers glide over his smooth golden brown skin. He felt so good. Women spent millions at spas trying to get their skin to feel like his felt all the time. It was as though he had no pores. It was amazing.

The moment my hands touched his skin, the pace of the kisses changed and his hands roamed over me finally discarding my nightgown and his clothes. He kissed down my body and made love to that most feminine part of me. He didn't stop when I cried out from the pleasure of it all. He didn't even stop right away when I started begging him to. He just continued giving me all the pleasure he could without taking any for himself.

Then without any warning he slid up my body and he was inside of me and his mouth was on my mouth and the hunger was desperate. His kiss was desperate. I could feel the sexual hunger in his kiss, but there was something else there…beneath the surface that I couldn't quite get. And as he kissed me he moved in and out of my body leaving till there was only a bit of him inside of me before rushing back inside. My legs were too weak to climb up around his waist. All I could do was move my feet over his calves and let my hands touch whatever I could reach. He pushed and pushed until I came again then and only then did he push deep inside of me and whisper my name against my lips as he spilled inside of me.

After a few seconds he lifted his head and kissed me again softly and kept kissing me in that gentle way until I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up alone…and naked. I rolled to my back and gazed at the ceiling. We'd made love…again. Well, it certainly felt like love making. It felt… I sighed and turned my head to look at the clock. They would be knocking on my door at any second ready to get back into our research. I forced myself to get up and quickly made the bed. I gathered my clothes from the night before and put them in the basket I'd purchased earlier in the week. Then I took a quick shower and donned Rangeman gear to face the day.

The black cargoes and black long sleeved tee-shirt made me feel as though I had armor on. I'd need it today. I'd need it a lot. I was still brushing my teeth when they came in.

I shook my head and peered around the bathroom door, "good morning…just let yourselves in and make yourselves at home."

Ram alone had the good grace to look sheepish. "But we came bearing gifts," he said holding up the box from Dunkin Donuts.

"You're forgiven," I disappeared into the bathroom and rinsed and spat and joined them. My eyes narrowed as I studied them. Even Ranger was eating a donut. "Okay…what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing," Lester mumbled over his mouth full of donut.

"Ranger is eating donuts," I said and raised my brow.

"Er…he…he…"

"They know Brian and I broke up," I said and tilted my head toward Ranger as the question hung in the air.

Their heads all went down.

"Okay…we're working now," I pulled myself up to my full almost 5'7" height. "You know I love you guys and I really do appreciate your concern for me, but I will survive this. I've survived worse. So…let's just get to work and not even pretend this is going on in the background…okay?"

"Sure," Lester nodded.

"Lester," Ranger said and cleared his throat. He grimaced and washed down his donut with black coffee. "I need you to head over to Judge Goodman's house and see if you can get Beverly Linton's driver license number. She won't answer her phone and I can't find it anywhere. It's too difficult to get a full background check without it."

"Sure Boss," Lester nodded.

"Er…Lester," I said reaching for the ring on my bedside table. "Give this to Brian while you're there if you will."

He looked at the ring in my fingers as though it was hot coals and he definitely didn't want to touch it. "Awww…come on beautiful. Don't make me do that."

I sighed, "I told him I would send it over. It's a family heirloom."

"But," he groaned.

I reached for an empty envelope and shoved the ring into it and held the envelope out to him. "Is that better? Please Lester," I said softly.

He sighed and took the envelope from me. "I'll do it."

"Thank you," I nodded and reached for my phone as he hurried out the door. "Stephanie Plum."

"Chica," he said cheerfully.

"Manuel," I grinned. "I was beginning to think you were drunk on sunshine, busty women and tequila."

He laughed, "man cannot live on money alone Chica. I have been doing just as you feared, but I've also been doing as you asked."

"And what have you found out my friend?"

"That you have the instincts of a blood hound," he said seriously. "Honestly chica…do you have a crystal ball? Are you a witch? What magic do you possess? Are you a sorceress?"

"No," I giggled. I liked his description of me. It didn't make me an Intergalactic Princess or the female version of Hercule Poirot, but it was still pretty cool. Maybe I could be a female Legolas…like from Lord of the Rings or maybe Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, that wouldn't work. I shook my head and returned my focus to Manuel's voice.

"Well…it took a while, but it took a while because it's not under his name. Well, it's his name, but not under the name you gave me."

"What," I blinked in confusion.

"It's under his old name."

"His old name," I frowned.

Ranger heard the tone of my voice and hurried over to put his ear to the other side of the phone.

"Your DA friend changed his name."

"His name isn't Hamilton Pryor?"

"His name is Hamilton Pryor all right," he laughed.

"I'm sorry. You're confusing me."

"He changed his name."

"Oh my God," I squinted to see Ranger's face. Yea, he was surprised too.

"He used to be George Harding."

"You are shitting me," I breathed.

"No ma'am."

"Why doesn't that show up? It's a continuous flow of information."

"His social is the same," he shrugged.

"Crap," I groaned.

"But down here, he's George Harding."

"George Harding," I said as I scribbled the name on my yellow legal pad full of notes.

"Well, that's the name the money is under. It's a tidy sum too."

"How much is a tidy sum?"

"It's not much compared to mine, but it's a hefty chunk of change."

Ranger nodded his head in surprise.

"It's about 45 million dollars."

"Oh my God," I blinked. "Did you say 45 million?"

"Yea," he laughed.

"That's insane. You can't collect that kind of money overnight or in a few years on the take in Boston, can you," I raised a brow at Ranger. He shook his head no.

"Well, this money has been here for a while growing interest and being added to on occasion."

"How long?"

"Since about 1972," he said.

"What the hell," I frowned.

"Yea…there's another name on the account too."

"Whose name," I whispered.

"Mrs. George Harding," he grinned.

"He has a wife here. Her name is Georgina and they've been married since about 1985."

"Nope, it can't be her. This Mrs. Harding has been on the account since 1972."

"Do you have a first name?"

"Not yet," he said with a laugh.

"Shit," I sighed.

"But I have people who are working on it."

"Why'd he change his name?"

"Chica…that's your area of expertise," he laughed. "I just provide you with information. It's up to you to take it from there. Use your magic powers and find it out. Consult your crystal ball, do something."

"You're a peach Manny," I laughed.

"I know sweetheart. Have you dumped the Fed yet? I'd like to be added to your dance card."

I felt Ranger stiffen beside me and grinned, "Well, do you think we're really a good match Manny. I'm not really a sun and tequila kind of girl."

"Oh well, I'll think about it and try to decide if I'm willing to change my natural order of things."

"You do that," I laughed.

"In the meantime, I'll keep looking for the wife's first name."

"Thanks Manuel," I said with a smile. I hung up the phone and raised a brow at Ranger. "So we need to look for George Harding with the same birth date," I said.

"Yea…we do. Ram…"

"I'll head over to Rangeman and check on the super computer," he said grabbing his coffee and hurrying out the door.

"He anticipates your every move."

"Yes, he does," he said softly.

"Maybe he needs a raise," I climbed up on the bed and sat cross-legged and grabbed my lap top.

"Maybe he does," Ranger said grabbing the box of donuts and putting them on the bed beside me along with a cup of French Vanilla coffee. "I'll go to the next box."

I just nodded. I was in the zone.

An hour later I knew that he changed his name in August of 1973 from George Marshall Harding to Hamilton Marshall Pryor. I didn't know why he'd changed his name or why he'd chosen the name he'd chosen. But I did know he'd done it. I also knew he'd done it in Dallas TX. When he'd been George Harding in Dallas he'd worked for a huge oil company named Cattleman Oil as their corporate attorney. The business had declared bankruptcy in about 1982. When he left he had been making a shitload of money. He'd made a hell of a lot more money even with inflation than he made when he died. It made no sense that he'd leave a job making that much money voluntarily. He had to have left for a very good reason.

When he moved to Boston as Hamilton Pryor he'd brought his Diploma with him from Chicago. They'd changed his name in their records too. He clearly wasn't hiding from the law or from mobsters. They'd have found him easily. So why did he do it. I just didn't know.

I looked up at Ranger without really seeing him.

"What is it Babe," he said frowning at me.

"What," I blinked.

"Spidey tingle," he said hopefully.

"Yea…we need to send someone to Dallas," I said softly.

"When?"

"Two weeks ago," I sighed.

"What are they looking for?"

"The reason Hamilton Pryor changed his name in 1973. I want to know about any real scandals that occurred there between 1970 and 1973. I want to know why he really left Cattleman Oil. I want to know as much as I can about their financials. I also want to know about the owners of Cattleman's Oil and their financials from 1970 to 1973. There's something there. I know it."

"If you know it, I know it," he nodded.

"I want to know who worked for him and where they are now. I want to know it all."

"I'll send…"

"Send Woody," I said thoughtfully. "He's from Texas. He'll get more information."

He nodded and reached for his cell phone.

I went back to my research without a thought. It never occurred to me that I'd virtually just given my boss an order. Besides, our relationship was a little different than the average boss employee. You can ask my mattress about that one later.

Lester came into the room a few minutes later and he was breathless. "Steph…pretty up. Brian's on his way here and he's feeling guilty and regretful."

"He felt that last night," I shrugged without even looking up from my laptop.

He walked over and put the ring in my hand and grinned, "He wouldn't take the ring. He says he loves you and he's not walking away that easily."

I was stunned. Ranger and I had… My face turned ashen.

"Babe…let it go."

I blinked at Ranger. My eyes were full of unshed tears.

"I guess he's not as stupid as I thought he was," he said softly.

"Ranger…"

He smiled, "you're not a loser." He gathered a couple of boxes and he and Lester left me alone in the room.

Was he dumping me into Brian's arms just as he'd dumped me into Joes? Where in the hell was his head? Was last night nothing more than a…? I sighed. He was comforting me in the only way he knew how. It didn't mean anything. It didn't mean anything to him. But he had to learn someday that you don't do that to a woman who is in love with you. It makes it that much harder for her to walk away. Someday maybe I'd even have the courage to tell him that too.

I opened the door to Brian's frantic knock. He picked me up in his arms and hugged me to him tightly.

"I was a moron. How in the hell could I let you go? Jesus Stephanie you're twice the woman she is. You're sweet and gentle and you'd give me up in a heartbeat if it meant I'd be happier…but I won't be Stephanie. I won't be happier." He put me to my feet and took my face in his hands. "I love you."

"Oh Brian," I sighed.

"I do Stephanie. I do. I watched her there with Andrew this morning hacking friends apart like they were nothing for their own amusement and I thought to myself…this is what my life is going to be like? I don't want that. I want you and your crazy happy family and…I just want you."

I sighed in his arms. I wasn't sure that he was making the right choice by coming to me. I wasn't sure I would be making the right choice in taking him back. One of us, probably both of us, would and could still end up getting hurt. But…at least he wanted me.


	16. Chapter 16

The Judge called Ranger sometime during the day and told him that he wanted us to come to dinner. He'd like to know how we were coming with the case. He wanted to know details.

I was trepidatious. To be honest, most of the details I'd found out I wasn't willing to share with anyone outside of our team and that included Brian. If I had information, it was information that could affect our bottom line. And our bottom line was the Judge's guilt or innocence. I also had a feeling that he wanted to see Ranger and I together. He wanted to see how we interacted. He wanted to know if there was something there that he could use to get his son back in line and with Genevieve. I knew that.

Ranger said we had to go. I didn't want to.

Mrs. Hannigan opened the door to us with a strained smile. I'm sure it was normally very peaceful in the Goodman household, but now all three of their sons were in the house. The Judge was going to be charged with murder any day now and the household staff was on pins and needles. I didn't blame them. I was used to this sort of thing, or at least I should have been and I was nervous.

Christian hurried down the flowing staircase and tugged me against him with a sigh. "Darling girl, I was afraid you'd gone forever. I thought I'd have to kick Brian's bony ass into next week."

"You'd do that for me," I grinned up at him.

"In a heartbeat," he nodded. "You and I…we're simpatico."

I grinned, "Yea," I watched his eyes as he looked at Ranger, "more than you know."

He glanced back at me and raised a brow in surprise and grinned. "You and I must talk Miss Stephanie."

"I have a feeling it would get me in a world of hot water."

"Don't worry darling," he said looping his arm through mine and leading me and our group toward the sunroom, "I'll pour in the bubbles."

Lois stood as we walked in and wrapped her bony arms around me, "Stephanie…my dear, you look lovely in black. Is this your uniform?"

I laughed, "This is my Rangeman uniform. We were told to appear immediately."

"Of course," she nodded. "The Judge doesn't like to be kept waiting."

It made me wonder why she called her own husband the Judge. You'd think if you'd been married to someone for thirty-six years you'd call them something else. But I sort of had the impression that she didn't like her husband very much.

The Judge came into the room with a burst of presence. I suppose he was used to making an entrance in the courtroom and missed it since he was temporarily off the bench.

"Everyone sit, please sit," he said magnanimously before taking his favorite chair near the fountain.

We all wandered to various chairs to do as we were bid. Brian joined us just as Christian and I sank together to the love seat. He raised a brow at his brother and Christian just stuck his nose in the air and put his arm around me. Brian shook his fist at Christian playfully and sat next to Ranger on the sofa.

"So…what can you tell us," the Judge asked.

"The same thing I told you on the phone," Ranger said quietly. "We're pursuing a few very good leads. We haven't ruled out very many people."

"Not even me," he raised a brow.

"No sir," Ranger shook his head.

"This is ridiculous," the Judge bellowed and got to his feet. "What did I hire you for?"

"You didn't sir," Ranger said seriously, "your son did. I can tell you that we've made definite progress especially over the last several days. The police and the DA's office have turned over copies of all of their evidence and we're going over it. We're pursuing all leads and we will know the truth soon."

"Are you looking into Watkins and O'Malley?"

"Yes sir," he nodded. "And nothing has panned out. As a matter of fact, in spite of your allegations about them, they appear to hold you in high regard."

"Well, that's just…just…" he blustered.

"We cannot manufacture evidence. We cannot find something that isn't there. If there's evidence, we'll find it. Stephanie is good at it. Stephanie has dogged determination and once she finds something that isn't right…she doesn't let go."

The Judge tipped his nose up in the air and looked over at me with doubt, "and have you found something that isn't right?

"I have," I said solemnly.

He was surprised. "But you won't say what it is?"

"Not until I know all the facts. You're a judge…you know what hearsay is. You're aware of what circumstantial evidence is. If I just let my digging stop there, another innocent person could be accused of this crime."

"We don't want that dear," Lois said serenely.

"No," I smiled at her affectionately, "we don't."

"But you have some sound leads," the Judge finally said tiredly.

"We do," Ranger said.

"What sort of lead, can we know that much," he demanded.

Beverly Linton entered the room with the Judge's correspondence just as Ranger answered the question.

"We found a money trail."

She dropped the tray and the correspondence all over the floor.

My eyes narrowed. I was checking into Hamilton Pryor aka George Harding. What if Beverly Linton was more than just the Judge's mistress? What if she was George Harding's widow? It would explain why she never married.

"Are you quite all right Beverly," Lois asked her with a raised brow.

She nodded, "I do beg your pardon. I've grown quite clumsy with all that's going on." She reorganized the correspondence and handed the tray to the Judge and withdrew.

"That's not like her at all," Christian hissed to me. "Linton is unflappable."

"Not so much," I said thoughtfully.

"Do you think she could have done it," he whispered.

"You never know," I said softly. "You just never know."

Christian frowned and his lips pursed thoughtfully. He was a very attractive man. If all that was said about him was true, then he was sure to make some guy very happy.

Rocky O'Toole burst into the sunroom a few moments later with his hat in his hands and a frantic look on his face.

"O'Toole…what is the meaning of this," the Judge said in shock.

"They're coming to get you sir."

"Coming to get me? Who is coming to get me?"

"I saw Walker O'Malley over at Judge Riley's office. The clerk whispered to me that they were getting the Judge to sign the warrant."

"What warrant man? What are you talking about," the Judge frowned.

"The warrant to arrest you for the murder of Hamilton Pryor," he said and his voice faded as the words came out of his mouth. He was clearly devastated by what he had to tell the Judge. "I didn't want them to catch you with your robes down as it were sir."

The judge turned to Ranger, "you better start putting the pieces together quickly boy."

"Yes sir," he nodded.

"I think I'll go change for jail," the Judge got to his feet. "Christian, would you let Beverly know to call my attorney. Brian, make sure I've got bail? I'd rather not stay in jail any longer than I must."

"Of course Dad," Brian said and headed for the phone in the corner.

The Judge paused in the doorway and looked back at me. His haughty expression was gone. He looked like a tired old man. "Young lady…what is your feeling about this? Do you think I committed this murder? Please speak freely…I would like the truth."

I smiled slightly, "no sir. My gut says you're innocent."

He nodded. "Brian says you always solve your cases. He has a great deal of confidence in your…what was it, your spidey sense."

I smiled.

"He's a good judge of character," he said quietly. "Find out who is setting me up Stephanie. Please don't let my whole career become a laughing matter."

"I won't fail you sir," I said quietly.

He nodded and walked out the door.

Lois stopped by my chair and patted my hand. "I know you'll do it dear. He's right about Brian's instincts."

I just nodded and turned to meet Ranger's eyes before moving on to Brian's. Brian's look was speculative. I sighed. He saw something in the exchange between me and Ranger. I just didn't know what it was.

The Chief of Detectives and several uniformed officers showed up a couple of hours later just before we started on dessert. The Judge's attorney, Anthony Barksdale was just about to stick his fork into his cake when they entered the dining room.

The attorney sighed miserably and got to his feet, "this better be good O'Malley. You know that Mrs. Helms makes the best cake in Boston. If I have to give up cake to go downtown and get the Judge out of jail and he's cleared, you're in deep trouble. My wife will call your wife."

I knew he had a wife, but I was still stunned. I mean he was gay. He was so gay. He was gayer than Christian.

Walker O'Malley met Ranger's eyes over the table and nodded. "I have no choice Tony. The DA signed over the warrant and I had to pursue it. You know that I have no choice in the matter. I, myself, can't see the Judge killing Pryor even if he had it coming."

"Thank you," the Judge said and walked over to the uniformed officer and turned his back to offer his hands to be cuffed.

"I think we can forgo that," O'Malley sighed. "You won't try to make an escape will you Judge Goodman?"

"I'm almost seventy," the Judge shrugged. "How on earth could I escape from two such strapping young officers?"

Ranger snorted. Yes, he did. I heard it. I know you think I'm lying, but he did.

The Judge then grinned at Ranger. It was as though they shared a secret. Who knows, maybe they did. Ranger had a lot of secrets. I didn't know them all…or they wouldn't be secrets.

"Get me out as fast as you can Tony," the Judge said as they left the dining room.

Brian got up to follow. He stopped by my chair and kissed me on the head. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll go back to the B&B. If you learn anything that will help…"

"I'll call you. I may see you later," he raised a brow hopefully.

I smiled.

He nodded and left the room.

We stayed with Lois, Andrew and Christian until they were done with dessert and everyone had settled down. Brian called to let us know that they'd processed the Judge and he was being kept in a holding cell. Barksdale had petitioned for an emergency hearing for bail and his petition was currently being heard. Brian would let us know. The Judge could be home in an hour or so if they were lucky.

I spent so much time with people who didn't have the means to bail themselves out of jail quickly that I was stunned at how little time passed before they were on their way back.

Ranger and I met them on our way out. The Judge looked none the worse for wear. Brian looked exhausted.

"Another night," I said gently as he leaned down to kiss me. "You need to sleep."

He nodded, "goodnight Stephanie."

"Goodnight," I nodded and climbed into the SUV.

"Did you see Linton's face," Ranger asked as he pulled into traffic past the throngs of reporters outside the gated community the Judge lived in.

"She's definitely hiding something. If she didn't do it, she may know who did. But she knows something about money."

"She certainly does," Ranger nodded.

"Is Woody in Texas?"

"His plane lands in," he consulted his watch, "ten minutes."

"Good," I smiled to myself. "Good…I think I have something else to tell him to look for."

"Your spidey sense is on overdrive tonight," he grinned.

"Yea," I smiled. "It is."


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning I was up early. I caught Ranger as he returned from his morning jog in the hall.

"Good morning," he said. Of course he wasn't out of breath. And yes, he still had shorts on at 6am even though it was ten degrees outside and snow was on the ground. And yes…he looked good enough to eat and I wanted to jump him. I had to get some more sugar in me. "Babe," he raised his brow in amusement.

"I need to go to Rangeman. Can I take the truck or will someone drive me?"

"Give me fifteen minutes," he said reaching for his doorknob.

"And maybe we should stop for donuts on the way," I said my most pleading voice.

"Babe," he grinned and disappeared through the door.

When we walked into Rangeman Juliet was in the hall talking to an operative. We smiled; I smiled…Ranger nodded as we went by. He unlocked his office door and patted me on the ass as I went inside. It may have been for Juliet's benefit, but I still got reap the rewards. My damn Hungarian genes were beating time to the band and I was desperately in need of some satisfaction. What Ranger had given me a few nights before had only whetted my appetite. I was going to need more of it from someone and I was getting to the point where I wasn't going to be picky.

I logged onto the computer and began to dig again. I wasn't surprised to learn that Beverly Linton had worked for Cattleman Oil. I also wasn't surprised to learn that she left Cattleman's at about the same time that one George Harding did. She was his secretary. But he'd been there longer than she had…and there was no indication that they were married. There was also no explanation of why they left. Again this was curious to me.

I called Woody and got his voice mail. I left him a message to try other avenues and sat starring at the computer.

Juliet stuck her head in the door while I was pondering. "Hey Steph… Are you okay," she asked in concern.

"Oh yea," I smiled. "I'm just…I'm thinking."

"Do you mind if I sit a minute?"

"Go ahead," I nodded.

"I want to apologize for doing the background check on you."

"It's okay," I shrugged. "You should see the looks I get when Ranger and I are out anywhere. There are women all over the world that would love to see me dead," I grinned. "Hopefully you're not one of them."

"No," she shook her head with a smile. "I'm not. I actually like you. You're smart. You're successful. You're good at your job and you're making my future more secure by being good at what you do."

"Thanks," I blushed.

"I just…you know, he's hot," she grimaced.

I laughed, "You're preaching to the choir honey. The man melts paint."

She grinned, "Yea he does. I just wanted you to know that he's never come on to me or led me to believe in any way that he was interested. There was always an assumption that he had a girl in Trenton…you know because he spends most of his time there. But he's never mentioned her and frankly Tank would probably cut his tongue out before discussing Ranger's private business."

"He would," I agreed. "He's also a very good friend of mine."

"So…I know you're in Boston longer than you expected and I'm guessing that you're running out of clothes and I thought maybe, to pay you back, we could go buy you some clothes and spend some of Ranger's money," she held up her company credit card.

"You're spending my money," Ranger said in amusement from the doorway where he leaned.

"Yea…girl cannot live in black Rangeman alone," Juliet grinned.

"That is too true," I sighed.

"Stephanie has two other outfits with her," Ranger pointed out.

"Which she's already been seen in," Juliet said aghast. "She needs more clothes."

He shook his head.

"He's just worried because I like expensive shoes," I grinned at her.

"How expensive," she raised a brow.

"Manolo expensive," Ranger said dryly.

"You are a girl after my own heart. I know the best place to find Manolo in the city…at a discount."

"You're kidding," I blinked.

"No…$1500.00 shoes for under $500.00."

I groaned about the same time Ranger did.

He walked around the desk and kissed me on the head, "no more than two pair Babe."

"I promise," I raised my face up to grin at him.

He kissed my mouth. "Buy her lunch too," he said to Juliet. "And don't let her skimp on dessert." He winked at me.

"You're a saint," I sighed.

"I know," he shook his head. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did and forwarded the information to Woody."

"Good," he nodded.

"And we'll pick you up something pretty too," I grinned at him.

"Better take this card too," he said digging into his wallet and handing me a card.

"Like they're just going to let me spend money on your credit card," I shook my head. "We're not in Trenton," I waved the card at him.

"Better read the card," Juliet said softly.

I peered down at my name on the Platinum American Express.

"I've been meaning to give it to you," he shrugged.

I grinned and threw my arms around his neck.

"Yea…yea…yea," he grinned hugging me.

"We'll buy you some underwear," Juliet called as we headed down the hall.

I started laughing, "Why?"

"Babe," he groaned.

"Sorry honey," I grinned as we headed to the elevator.

"What's so funny," Juliet asked punching the down button.

I just grinned and raised a brow.

"Really," she said moments later in surprise and looked down the hall speculatively, "commando?"

I started laughing and I heard Ranger groan again just as we stepped on the elevator.

She was right about knowing the best places to buy shoes. She knew the best places to buy just about everything. The girl was a shopping genius. When we finally stopped for lunch I had four outfits, two pair of Manolo…as promised, and one little black dress that would be suitable for whatever came up in Boston.

We stopped for lunch at a restaurant she was familiar with and compared our shopping and found we'd done pretty well together and separately.

"I'll look for stuff for Ranger and the guys after lunch," I grinned over my huge salad.

"So how did you get involved with Brian Goodman anyway?"

"The last three big crimes Rangeman Trenton has been involved with became Federal," I shrugged.

"Manuel Forturo, Veronica Green and Morty Stray," she nodded.

"Right," I agreed. I needed to change the direction this conversation was going and fast. Ranger and I had not compared notes on the 'case' I was supposed to be doing under cover with Brian. "Hey…have you been getting lingerie from Sizzlin?"

"What," she blinked.

"You know Ranger bought the company right?"

"No way," she laughed.

"Oh yea," I nodded.

"He owns a lingerie company? That's boggles the mind. Especially since their lingerie has been so…you know…"

"Slutty," I grinned.

"Right," she laughed.

"After we sent Veronique off to prison, he bought it. I kind of think its fitting. He knows his way around women's lingerie if you get my drift," I grinned.

"I get your drift," she laughed. "It's still weird."

"It is I agree. But things are different there now…with Natalie running the company."

"They've really changed direction of their clothing since you solved that one. Their spring collection that was just released is fabulous. I wish I had a man to put some of those things on. Hey," she said as the light bulb went on in her head. "At the time I thought I'd imagined it, but did I see Lester Santos in one of their ads?"

I grinned and leaned over the table. "Look again…it's more than just Lester. And they've been in several of the ads."

"Not Ranger," she said in shock.

"No," I laughed. "I think we've determined that he wouldn't want to do that…no matter how much I ask."

"Well yea," she said shaking her head to clear the mental picture. "But I sure thought Santos was bare-assed in the pictures I saw. That whole ad was magnificent."

"The photographer was great," I said softly. "The new one is too. The spring line is being marketed the same way. And our guys are helping out again. It's a big paycheck."

"I wish I could model."

"Oh you totally could," I assured her. "You've got the body and the bones."

"You're sweet to say that," she sighed.

"I mean it," I nodded and reached for my phone. "What are you a zero?"

"Yea," she nodded.

"And what a 34B," I raised a brow.

"You're good," she grinned.

"Hey Natalie…its Steph," I laughed as she screamed.

"Where in the hell are you," she blurted.

"I'm still in Boston. Listen, did you know that not all of Rangeman's offices know about you guys and Ranger?"

"No way! Really? Are there girls at the other offices?"

"I'm the only one," Juliet pouted.

"There's only one here in Boston. Can you do me a favor and send her some stuff? She's a zero and a 34B."

"Sure Stephanie, I'll do it. What's the address?"

"Get it from Tank," I said. "I'm sorry I don't know it."

"That's okay, I can do that. I'll get him to find out how many women are in the other offices and do it for them too."

"You're a doll."

"When are you coming home?"

"As soon as we solve this murder," I sighed.

"Geez…this is a hard one, huh?"

"Yea," I nodded.

"How's Brian holding up?"

"Oh you know, he's Brian," I shrugged trying to remain as vacant as possible. "He's losing it. He's a completely different guy here around his parents."

"Honey we all are," she sighed. "Oh shit. I have a conference call. Call me when you get back. Lula and her crazy schemes for this wedding are driving me insane."

I laughed, "I will. Bye Natalie."

"You've got good friends," she smiled.

"I do," I smiled. "I'm very fortunate."

"Yea…you are."

I put my phone up. "Finish this and then we'll head out and to buy clothes for the boys," I suggested.

"Sure…but you have to have dessert," she said seriously.

"We'll get it while we're shopping," I grinned.

"I promised Ranger," she said.

"After we shop, we'll get dessert. Shopping burns a lot of sugar calories."

She laughed. "You know that's right."

I bought Ranger two pair of pants and two shirts. They were his size…believe me, I knew his size. Then I bought him a pair of jeans and the softest sweater I'd ever felt in my life. I thought about keeping it for myself, but I knew he'd look good in it. Oh man would he ever look good in it. I bought Lester and Ram pants and shirts and underwear too. They wouldn't care about more clothes any more than Ranger did. But I knew we hadn't done any laundry since we'd been there, so it needed doing. They all got socks and tee shirts.

At the last minute I grabbed a pair of soft cuddly pajamas for me, sweats for the boys and some under things for me. I had the top part covered, the under part needed covered too. Juliet was very helpful in picking those things out. Everything she helped me choose was sexy as hell. I just wasn't sure anybody would ever see them.

We put everything in the back of her SUV and headed back into the mall to make good on our promise of dessert. She told me about this one place there that had a brownie fudge sundae that was decadent.

When the car hit me, it didn't hit me full impact because Juliet reached out and jerked me out of the way a little bit. But I still went flying through the air and landed on the icy hard concrete sidewalk of the mall. Funny thing was…I was on the icy hard sidewalk when I was hit in the first place.

Juliet slid down beside me on the ground holding her arm. "Stephanie…Stephanie, are you all right? Jesus Christ, are you all right?"

"I think he tried to kill me," I said dazedly and then I passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up in the hospital and there were people all around me and I could hear Ranger bellowing in the background.

I reached for the nurse's hand and winced. "You really need to let him in to see me or it's going to get worse."

She had the good sense to go get him.

"Babe," he groaned when he came into the draped ER cubical. "What…oh God," he reached for my face.

"I'm okay," I reached for his hand gently touching my face. "I'm going to be fine."

"Why don't you let me decide that young lady," the doctor said in good humor from the end of the bed. "You were hit by a car?"

"I think so. It could have been a bus or a train or a tank for all I know."

"You didn't see anything?"

"Not a thing," I sighed.

"I'm going to have to take a peek," he lowered the sheet. "Can he stay or should he go?"

Ranger's face was in his blank mask.

"He can stay," I said softly and the mask fell away to expose his fear momentarily.

The doctor nodded and finished lowering the sheet and raised my gown to take a look. "Okay…you're going to need X-Rays and I think probably an MRI." He put his flashlight to my face. "Did your head hit hard?"

"I don't remember," I winced as he touched my skull.

"Oh yea it did," he nodded making a note on his chart. "You're going to need a CAT scan too. You may as well kick back Ms. Plum. You're going to be with us for a while."

"She's going to need to stay overnight then," Ranger said grimly.

"Yes," he nodded, "she'll be here at least overnight."

"The police will need to talk to her and I'm going to post guards at her door," he said swallowing.

The doctor nodded. "I think that's an excellent idea."

Ranger nodded and disappeared behind the curtain.

"What were you doing?"

"Shopping," I winced as I smiled. "Spending his money," I sighed.

He smiled, "and why are you in Boston?"

"Solving a murder," I said tiredly.

"I'd say you're getting close," he said grimly and exited the room.

I'd say he was right.

Sometimes I think the cure is as bad as the illness. I mean when I get stabbed or shot there's always this big drama, but usually there are good drugs involved…if you know what I mean. This time, there were no drugs. I was poked and prodded and X-Rayed and Scanned. I had to drink horrible tasting stuff and get scanned again…and again going the other direction if you know what I mean. It wasn't pretty and I wanted to get the hell out of there. One thing was sure, they were thorough.

Brian showed up at seven. He said he'd just found out. He said Ranger wanted to make sure I was going to be all right before he called him. He figured he had enough on his plate.

"Baby…oh my God," he groaned. "Look at your poor bruised face."

"Fortunately I can't see it," I waved at the two Rangeman Boston guys who were standing in the doorway. "It's okay Del and Mick. I know him."

They nodded and left the room closing the door behind them.

"When they let you out of here, you go straight to the B&B and pack your things and get on the next plane to Trenton," he said seriously. "I don't want you here anymore. Someone tried to kill you."

"And they nearly did," Ranger said from the doorway.

"Juliet saved me," I sighed. "She's a Rangeman employee from the Boston office."

"I'll send her flowers tomorrow," he said absently and turned back to Ranger, "make her see sense Ranger…send her home."

Ranger studied my set expression. "You may as well learn the truth about Stephanie now Goodman. She doesn't like being told what to do. If you try to send her away, she'll dig her heels in all the harder and fight you to stay. She'll resent you for not trusting her to do her job and she'll have a hard time letting go of the hurt."

"She could have died," he blinked at him.

"I am aware of that," he said quietly. "Believe me," he said softly, "I am aware of that."

I could see his biceps flexing and followed the line of his arm to his hands clenched into fists at his side. Yes…he was aware of that.

"You're her boss," Brian reminded him.

"I am," Ranger nodded. "I'm also her friend. If she wants to go home, I'll put her on the plane myself. But…if she wants to stay…she stays and I'll protect her."

"You didn't protect her this time," he hissed.

"I didn't know she needed protecting," he said grimly. "I won't make that mistake again."

"I want to stay, but I can't. We're meeting with my father's new team of lawyers to decide how to approach the case. Damn it," he groaned. "I'll come by in the morning."

"Of course Brian," I said softly. "You need to take care of your family. I'm fine. I promise you I'm fine. They've checked me every way they can and I'm good. I just have to prove that my head injury and concussion aren't a big deal and I can go home tomorrow."

"Okay…I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay," I smiled.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead and headed out the door with a nod at Ranger.

"I'll be right back," Ranger said softly and followed him out.

I heard their voices raised for a few moments outside my door and then their voices faded. Ranger returned a short time later and his face was set and blank.

"What happened," I asked.

"Nothing happened," he shrugged and sank down on the side of my bed.

"Come on Ranger…I heard you. What were you arguing about?"

"It's not important," he said with a smile, "it was just about the case. Get it solved and get you safely away…you know."

I heard him, I just didn't believe him. "Nobody told me anything about Juliet. I saw her holding her arm when I was down. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Her arm was out of socket. It's back in place. She's bruised but better off than you are."

"She would have to be."

There was a tap on the door and Lester and Ram came in with arms full of flowers and bags of Chinese food. "We brought you dinner," Lester said and leaned over to kiss my head. "How are you?"

"Achy," I winced.

"You look achy," Ram sighed. "We brought Chinese and…Boston Cream Pie. I'm talking the real deal here too."

"Oh my God," I groaned. "You guys are the bomb!"

"How'd you get it in here," Ranger raised a brow.

"I distracted the nurse with my manly good looks," Lester grinned.

"Del flirted with the nurses at the station and we snuck by," Ram grinned.

"Thanks a lot man," Lester groaned. "I have a rep."

Ram rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…we're off. We're pursuing leads. We'll see you tomorrow hot stuff."

"Thank you guys," I smiled.

"Anything for you," Lester grinned. "Oh yea," he reached into his coat and pulled out a couple of movies and a portable DVD player. "We thought you could use these."

" **Ghostbusters** and **The Big Chill** ," I grinned.

"We didn't know what mood you'd be in," Ram nabbed a Crab Rangoon from the box and they hurried out the door.

I smiled, "they're the best."

"Yea…they don't suck completely," Ranger agreed. He pulled out the food and handed me chopsticks, which he took away immediately and handed me a fork instead of. He put **The Big Chill** on the DVD player after hooking it up and sank back down beside me after I scooted over to make room for him on the bed.

"You know you're probably going to get in trouble and get kicked out of here," I said with a smile as he fed me shrimp on his chopsticks.

He shrugged, "they can try."

"They can try," I agreed with a grin.

"Babe…I'm not leaving. There's not enough money or a nurse big and mean enough to make me go."

I smiled, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and kissed my forehead gently.

"He'd have stayed if he could have," I said softly a few minutes later.

"Sure," he nodded concentrating on the movie.

"Do you know something I don't know," I asked him.

"I doubt it," he shook his head.

"Okay," I sighed and put the food down.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just not hungry," I said tiredly.

He frowned and moved his arm behind me and adjusted my body to his gently. "You've had a hard day Babe…you just need some rest."

"I bought you new clothes," I said sleepily.

He smiled and flicked the light off with the remote so only the light from the television was aglow in the room. He then turned down the volume without turning it off. "I know…I saw them. They're my size."

"I know your size," I yawned and burrowed slightly into his chest with a contented sigh.

"I know," he sighed. "I really like the sweater."

"I wanted to keep it. It's so friggin soft," my eyes drifted closed. "You smell good."

"Thank you," he sighed. "I changed cologne."

"I noticed," I sighed. "I liked the Bvlgari too though."

"Yea…I just thought it was time for something new."

"What is it," I sighed.

"Paul Sebastian," he said gently moving the hair out of my face.

"Yummy," I said and drifted.

I woke up a couple of hours later when the nurse came in to check on me. Ranger was awake watching the news. It was a little after eleven.

She checked my pupils. "You're doing good so far."

"Good," I nodded. "I'm going to have to go to the ladies room."

"Sure," Ranger got up and carried me to the bathroom and left me there.

When I came out, he wasn't in the room. The nurse helped me back into the bed. "He said he'd be right back. He just wanted to check the status of something."

"Good…I miss my pillow," I smiled.

"I'd miss him too if he was mine," she grinned and started for the door, "or any one of the men who's come to see you tonight."

I laughed as she walked out the door with a wink.

"Nothing new," Ranger said when he returned and got back into bed with me.

"Okay," I sighed. "We haven't heard anything from the police?"

"No," he frowned. "And Juliet got a reasonable description of the car too."

"Did she get a plate?"

"Sadly no," he sighed. "Babe…you know you should take yourself off the case and go home."

I looked up at him, "are you sending me home?"

"No," he shook his head. "I am not. You know what you can handle. I just…I," he groaned and ran his hand through his spiky hair, "I'm just like Goodman in one way. I'd rather you be safe."

"I know," I sighed. "If I'm to be successful…"

"And you are which is why I'm not sending you away. I wouldn't send Lester away if it was him. I'm trying to treat you the same as I would the guys."

"Except you wouldn't be sleeping with them," I teased.

"Probably not," he said. "Maybe…I don't know."

I giggled. "You're such a liar."

He grinned, "No…I wouldn't. You're cuter than they are."

"That's good to know," I smiled.

"Are you ready for some Boston Cream Pie?"

"Please," I grinned.

I moaned all the way through it. How on earth could I possibly have settled for Boston Cream donuts all this time when this was available? What was I thinking?

"Seriously Babe," Ranger sighed and reached down to adjust himself, "I'm only human."

I grinned, "It's one of the hazards of knowing me."

"It's one of the good ones," he said with dark eyes.

"Is it," I smiled.

"It's a very good one," he nodded and leaned over to kiss my head.


	19. Chapter 19

They let me out of the hospital the next day. I looked pretty bad and I was sore as hell, but I would live. I just needed to stay out of the path of oncoming vehicles for a while. That was Dr. Funny Bone's prescription to me. He'd do well in the Trenton ER.

I went back to the B&B and took a long shower and changed into my comfy new pajamas. I had been told in no uncertain terms that I was going nowhere for a while. There were Rangeman Boston guys all over the B&B. Ranger wasn't taking any chances with my safety. It was heartwarming…and annoying.

Brian finally called a little before four. They were having another strategy meeting at the Goodman house for the Judge's case and they wanted Rangeman to be there. Ranger hadn't answered his call yet. He sighed and said the only way he was going to get to see me that day was if I came with Ranger to the meeting. I promised him I'd do my best to be there.

Ranger wasn't happy.

"Come on Ranger," I sighed. "I'll be with you on the way to their house. I'll be with you while I'm at their house. I'll be with you on the way back from their house. I'll be safe. You won't let anything happen to me."

"I won't," he said softly. "I promise you that I won't."

"I know," I whispered. Somewhere in the back of my mind words similar to those were trapped. I'd heard something like that before and it had a deep and serious meaning. I just couldn't put my finger on it. What could I do? I had a head injury. You know, I may start using that excuse with my mother.

"Fine," he sighed. "You can go. But we won't stay long and if you get tired we leave. Am I clear?"

"As crystal," I assured him.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll be back here to get you in an hour."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You're welcome," he shook his head as he exited.

I was surprised when I saw Genevieve there. She was sitting next to Andrew on the loveseat when I walked in. Christian looked pissed. Lois looked resigned. Brian looked…I don't know how Brian looked.

Christian was the first one to me. He took my hands in his and pressed gentle kisses to each cheek. "Darling girl…you must be getting very, very close. You look like you've been hit by a train."

"It could have been a train," I smiled and winced. "I didn't see it."

"That is too bad."

Lois pulled me carefully into her arms, "dear, dear Stephanie, are you quite all right? My heart would have shattered into pieces if something had happened to you."

"I'm fine Lois," I said gently. "I'm tougher than I look."

"You'd have to be," Christian sighed. "You look like an angel. Oh my God, are those new Manolo?"

I smiled and tilted my foot so he could see the shoe, "yea…aren't they to die for?"

"I love them," he gushed pulling me toward the sofa where Brian was already sitting and putting me between them. "But they're not literally to die for," he said pointedly.

"Gotcha," I laughed.

"Do you feel any better darling," Brian asked taking my hand and kissing my cheek softly.

"Much better," I assured him. On the inside I was uncertain though. He seemed…distant in spite of his pretty words.

The lawyers and the Judge joined us shortly after that and they began discussing the case.

"Have you found anything in the evidence to suggest that they have something on the Judge worthy of a warrant," Anthony Barksdale raised a brow at Ranger.

"There's motive," Ranger said.

"What motive," the Judge growled. "That's hogwash!"

"From your point of view," Ranger said calmly. "But from an investigators point of view, leaving personalities out of it, you had a feud with the DA. You've leveled accusations at him both from the bench and with the review board. He's suggested to his crony's that he has something on you that will terminate your career. That gives you motive."

"It's poppycock! There's nothing to get on me," he said adamantly. "He may disagree with my politics, but I've always been up front about it. One thing you can say for certain about me is that I don't flower my opinions…I am a straight shooter."

"That's what we've found," Ranger agreed. "We haven't found anything to corroborate Pryor's accusations. But that doesn't mean there's nothing there. We've been looking a week…he was probably looking much longer."

"Hmm," Barksdale sighed.

"Their records also indicate you had means. You're a knife collector?"

"Yes," he nodded. "They've got all of my knives and won't give them back until after the trial."

"They may believe one of them to be the murder weapon," Ranger said quietly.

"Also poppycock," he blasted.

"And as for opportunity," Ranger began.

"Hundreds of people saw him at the party," Andrew spat. "Surely to God that puts opportunity to rest."

"Actually, it leaves it open. There is a half an hour period when nobody can corroborate where the Judge was," Ranger said grimly.

"I was speaking to a colleague in a room in the hotel. We were catching up," he said flushing red.

"Well…nobody has come forward to say they were with you," Ranger said with a raised brow. "Pryor's house is two blocks away. Thirty minutes is more than enough time to get to his house, commit the murder, clean up and return."

"It's preposterous," he huffed.

"It may be Judge…perhaps if you give us the name of the person you were with we could get them to corroborate your alibi?"

"I don't remember who it was," he grunted. "For God's sake, I'm almost seventy years old and I'd had several glasses of champagne."

Brian's fist tightened in his lap and his jaw clenched.

The Judge was holding something back. What was it? If it was his affair with Beverly Linton, he was wasting his time. That would come out in trial anyway. I made a note to discuss that with Ms Linton as soon as possible.

"So they have the big three," Christian said with a sigh. "What next?"

"We find out who really did it," Ranger shrugged. "It's what we do."

"I am beginning to believe that you couldn't find your ass with both hands," Andrew said with a growl. "What have you found so far really?"

"Quite a bit," Ranger said softly. His voice was quiet…deadly quiet. He was warning Andrew to keep his mouth shut. We had a lot on him. He needed to play nice.

"Quite a bit!? Quite a bit," Genevieve laughed and sneered at the same time. "Is that your way of saying not a damn thing?"

"No…my way of saying not a damn thing is to say not a damn thing," Ranger said quietly with his brow raised ever so slightly.

"Then give us something," Andrew hissed.

"You want to be careful what you say Andrew," Ranger said the words so softly that only Andrew and Genevieve could hear him.

Andrew flushed and went pale. He knew in that second that we knew almost all there was to know about him. Maybe we couldn't pin a murder on him, but we could make his life a living hell. We could put him jail so long he'd be a very old man when he got out. All it would take was one phone call.

Ranger turned back to the Judge. "We were hired to solve the case. We will solve it no matter who is guilty and no matter who is innocent."

"I can fire you," the Judge said coolly.

"No, you can't," Ranger said softly. "You can't. Brian can…he's the one who hired us. But…if you fire us, we won't go away. We'll still be looking for the truth because now it's personal to us. Someone tried to kill Stephanie…and I don't take that lightly. Whoever did that will pay," he said coldly.

"You," the Judge pointed across the room to his middle son. "You brought these people into our home. You brought this…slut and her boss to our home under the pretense that they would help us and they've done nothing."

Ranger leapt to his feet and started across the room. I bolted from my seat wincing and grabbed his arm.

"You think she's not fucking him," Fenton Goodman growled at Brian. "Do you think she's faithful to you? She's not one of us Brian. She's from the wrong side of the tracks. If you can't see that…then you're blind as a bat. She's uneducated. She's a whore."

I had to keep my hand on Ranger's arm to keep him from hitting the judge. Sadly, I didn't have to do anything to keep Brian back.

"And him…he's a mercenary! He's been on the wrong side of the law from birth. There are so many blank spaces in his resume that it's like a big red flag hanging over the whole thing. How do you think he got where he was? Where do you think he got the money? He's been into illegal shit since birth. They haven't done shit for us. They don't care about us. Why are they still here?"

"Stephanie almost died for you," Ranger hissed.

"But she didn't, did she? Maybe they would make an effort to find her killer if she'd died and in the process find out who really killed Hamilton Pryor."

"Dad," Christian said in shock. "You can't mean that."

"They're worthless. She's a two-bit whore and he's a criminal."

That was it! You can say what you want about me. I can take it. I'm used to it. But don't attack Ranger…don't attack my friends. I saw red.

"Listen you miserable sorry excuse for a man," I hissed. "Ranger's past has holes in it because he was doing things for the United States government that upstanding citizens like yourself don't have the constitution to know about but plenty of rhetoric as to how it should be done. He's saved more lives than you can imagine. He's saved more lives…more innocent lives than of the city of Boston…hell, the state of Massachusetts. He's a fucking hero. And don't you ever disrespect him again. He does the hard stuff. The stuff cheating assholes like you don't have the courage to get your hands dirty by doing.

"You think you're so hot. You've been cheating on your wife with your secretary for thirty-four years! I'm guessing your constituents don't know about that. If you were busy schtuping Beverly at the party when you were supposed to be making nicety nice with the crème of society, and that's your friggin alibi, then tell someone you asshole. That's the only way you're going to save your ass if you fire us. And she…your poor wife, knows about it and does nothing! Why, because she doesn't want to ruin your career and her children's future. You're a selfish bastard. You think that little piece of information isn't going to hit the papers during this whole thing? It will. Too many people know about it.

"As for me, you can say what you want to about me. I've slept with less men that you have women that's for sure. If I've slept with Ranger it wasn't when I was involved with someone else and it's none of your damn business if I did. It's nobody's business but mine and his.

"You treat your wife like shit. You treat your children like shit. Let them be who they are and just love them. It's not that friggin hard.

"And don't you ever…ever…ever…let another word of disrespect leave your mouth with regard for Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Do I make myself clear?" I glared at the Judge for a few seconds and he didn't move or react. He was a little pasty. Lois was pink. Christian was smiling. Andrew was aghast. Genevieve was stunned. Brian was…still. He was very, very still. "Can we go now," I whispered to Ranger. "I'm tired."

He nodded and led me out of the room. He left me in the hall while he got his coat.

"Thank you Miss," Mrs. Helms, the cook, whispered to me from out of sight. "It's been a long time coming."

"I don't think I'll be welcomed back," I sighed.

"Probably not," she said and disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

Brian came out of the sunroom and took me by the elbow and none too gently, and steered me into the darkened study.

"What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'd defend myself and my friends. What were you thinking by not defending me?"

"He's on trial for murder," he hissed.

"I was hit by a fucking car," I growled.

"What you just did was wrong Stephanie. How in the hell am I going to make them believe that you're the girl I want to marry and grow old with after that?"

"You know…that's your problem. You should be worried about convincing me that I'm the girl you want to marry now. You let him call me a slut and a whore."

He winced, "I…"

"You did nothing to stop him Brian…nothing."

"What did you want me to do," he groaned.

"Defend me," I hissed. "How about you tell him that I'm not a slut or a whore? You could have done that."

"And what would that accomplish?"

"That's bullshit," I sighed tiredly.

"I was surprised."

"You're a Federal Agent. You're supposed to think on your feet."

"He's my father," he glared.

"I'm your girlfriend," I glared back.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You know," I stepped away from him, "I didn't get it when you talked about my family in comparison to yours. I thought…how bad could they be. For God's sake you'd met Grandma Mazur and still… You were right. You were so damn right. I just had no idea. But they're not all bad Brian. You treat Christian like a leper. He's actually a nice guy. He doesn't conform though to your father's proper little standard. Your mother just lets it all go on around her. Your father rides roughshod…and you let him. You're strong and you let him."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Walk away. You're a man, not a little boy. He can't control your life. You have to take charge."

"It's not that easy," he sighed.

"You're thirty-four years old," I groaned. "When is it going to be enough?"

"It's not that easy."

"We're not that easy," I said pulling the ring back off and tucking it into his hand. "I'm probably not going to be invited back. You save this for Genevieve. Eventually he'll convince you to marry her. He's running you just as much as he runs everything else." I started for the door, "you know who he doesn't run? He doesn't run Christian. Christian is his own person in spite of everything. He's the one who deserves your respect…not your father," I said and walked to Ranger and slid my arms into my coat.

"Ready," he asked.

"Ready," I sighed and went out the door leaving him to follow.

"She went too far," Brian sighed.

"So did he," Ranger said coolly.

"I know and I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Did you tell her that," Ranger asked.

"No…does it matter," Brian asked.

Ranger stared at him for a minute. "I once thought it didn't matter. I thought you were smarter than me Goodman. I really did. I guess not." He followed me out the door.

We drove for a while before he said anything. I knew he was mad. I figured it wasn't all at the Judge. Some of it would be for me. I'd just aired a client's dirty laundry…in front of his family and his attorneys…and apparently his household staff. That was a no-no. I was sure it was a violation of the confidentiality agreement I'd signed. I deserved to be fired. I wouldn't fight him if he did.

I sighed and stared out the window. "I went too far. I know I went too far."

"Yes, you did," he said quietly.

"And I probably violated our confidentiality agreement," I sighed. "If you need to fire me I'll understand it and I won't fight it."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said grimly.

"He pissed me off," I sighed.

"I know."

"He doesn't have the right to talk about you like that," I said tightly and let the tears drip down my face tiredly.

"No…he didn't," he agreed. "But he's scared. He's angry. He doesn't know where to turn. You're usually a much better judge of where people are emotionally than you've been on this case Stephanie."

"Most of the clients don't make personal attacks on us," I whispered.

"Some of them do. All of your skips pretty much did," he reminded me.

"That was a long time ago."

"You can't take the world on for me Babe. I'm a big boy. I can handle it when someone crosses my line."

"But you were about to hit him when he was talking about me," I reminded him miserably.

"And you stopped me," he agreed.

"It's the same thing. Don't you imagine that you'd have been in more trouble for hitting a Judge than I will be for letting him have it with both barrels of my anger?"

"Yes, but it would have hurt him a lot less," he smiled.

"I wanted him to hurt," I said coolly.

"I know," he reached for my hand.

"I don't regret it. The elephant in the room is out now. Everybody will have to acknowledge it and maybe they'll be able to avoid the surprise at trial if it gets that far."

"That's true too," he said softly, "and what about Brian?"

"He may fire us," I sighed.

"That's not what I mean," he said gently.

"I know what you meant," I sighed. "Let's face it…I've never really liked frat boys. I should have walked away when I found that out." I ignored the tears and looked out the window at the falling snow.

"And would that have done any good?"

"I don't know. I am going to need therapy in any case," I shrugged. "It may as well be for this as anything else."

He nodded. "How about dinner before we head back?"

"No thank you. I'm really not hungry. I just want to sleep for a couple of days."

"Okay," he agreed and turned down the street toward the B&B. "Son of a bitch," he hissed as we approached. There were flames shooting up from the building. The fire department was there. Police were all over the place.

We saw the Rangeman SUV a block before we got to the B&B and Ranger pulled over and I put my window down.

"What the hell," Ranger barked.

"Bomb," Lester said. "It went off in the basement. We got out what we could. We got all of your stuff and all of Steph's personal stuff. We got the last couple of boxes that we hadn't been through and our laptops and shit. Everyone's out. It was on a timer. I've been down there…they're talking arson."

"Son of a bitch," Ranger grunted. "We're getting close."

"Very close I'd say," Ram nodded.

"Have you talked to Marty? Where do we go next?"

"He has a house for us near the Goodman's. It's close to their gated community in its own gated community." He dangled the keys. "Follow us?"

"Sure," Ranger sat back. "Babe…"

"Don't say it," I said softly. "I'm not leaving Ranger. I'm staying in Boston until we know who did this."

He sighed, "Okay…okay…"

"But," I smiled. "I think I've changed my mind about dinner."

He shook his head. "We'll get settled in and then go and grab something."

"Good idea," I nodded.

He smiled and followed Lester and Ram in silence to the new house.

The new house was nicer than the B&B. It was basically two master suites on the second floor and on the first floor there were two king bed rooms with a Jack and Jill bathroom in between.

"We passed a grocery store," I said thoughtfully. "Why don't I go to the grocery store instead of us going out? We'll need stuff anyway like toilet paper and coffee," I grinned.

Ranger nodded and consulted his watch. "Can it wait? I've got a conference call with Tokyo in fifteen minutes.'

"I can take her," Ram suggested. "I'll keep her safe."

"See that you do," Ranger nodded.

Ram pushed his cart down the aisle and I loaded it with items. We had two carts but I was putting the heavy stuff in his because I hurt and…well, he's a big strong guy.

"Are you really okay Steph?"

"I'm going to be," I nodded.

"Can I say something without making you mad?"

"That rather depends on what it is," I smiled at him as I placed eggs in my cart. "Go ahead. I hurt too bad to beat you up too much if I don't like it."

"I like Goodman…I really do."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said keeping my voice light.

"He's a damn good agent."

"Yes, he is," I agreed.

"But there is no way in hell I'd have left you in the hospital after someone tried to murder you if you were my girlfriend. I'd have stayed with you. He should have stayed with you."

"Ranger stayed with me," I reminded him.

He sighed, "he's gonna beat my ass. Seriously Steph…don't let him send me to Cambodia or something…please."

"Why would he send you to Cambodia," I laughed.

"Hazel won't like it if I end up in Cambodia."

"Fine…I won't let him send you to Cambodia," I shook my head.

"Don't you ever wonder why he stayed with you?"

"Because he's my friend," I said softly.

"He's Tanks friend too, but he didn't sleep in Tank's room when he was shot and he came much closer to dying than you did. He stayed with you because he had to."

"Maybe it's because I'm a girl."

"Maybe it's because there's something between you. I mean it. Maybe there's something between you two that neither of you is acknowledging."

I sighed and turned to smile at him. "Ram…I appreciate it. I really do. You're a sweet guy and I can tell you just want me to be happy. You just want Ranger to be happy. I gave Ranger the chance to be more…and he didn't say anything."

"Maybe he doesn't know how you feel."

I met his eyes. "He knows."

"How can you be sure," he sighed heavily.

"Because I told him," I said softly.

He just stared at me in shock.

I patted his hand. "He's my friend. That's all he'll ever be. But I really do appreciate it that you're thinking of us. I really do."

"I'm sorry Steph," he sighed.

"Yea…me too," I agreed. "I think that's everything," I smiled adding whole grain bread to my cart.

"I think we've got at least one of everything in the store," he grunted and turned he cart down the aisle.

"Well…growing boys need to eat," I smiled.

He grinned.

Lester helped Ram unload and I went to change into my fuzzy pajamas. They didn't even smell like smoke. I was grateful. I put things away as they brought them in and turned on the oven.

Half an hour later we had salmon in lemon butter sauce, new potatoes in sour cream and chives, asparagus and a salad.

"And to think I wanted pizza," Lester groaned as he bit into the fish.

"This is one of Stephanie's best dishes," Ranger grinned.

"Man those cooking classes really paid off," Ram sighed. "I may have to sign up myself. For some reason I don't think Hazel will."

I laughed.

"I guess if I'm going to be around I better take some classes myself," Ranger smiled.

"Why…you've got Ella," I blinked at him.

"I won't have her forever," he shrugged. "I'm going to start looking for my own place out of the office eventually. I don't really want to live where I work forever."

"Besides…you can't take girls there without us knowing about it," Lester grinned.

"Yea…that too," Ranger grinned.

I shook my head. "Maybe you can get a discount if you sign a bunch of Rangeman employees up for the classes? You know…a corporate discount."

"That's a good idea," Ranger nodded. "When we get back will you look into it for us?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"What's the plan for tomorrow," Ram finally asked pushing back from the table.

"I'm laying low," I sighed. "I've gotten myself into enough trouble today."

"What did you do," Lester teased.

"I'll tell you about it while we clean the kitchen," Ranger said raising his brow. "Babe…you look tired. Why don't you…"

"Go to bed while the boys talk about it," I smiled.

"Yea," he laughed and started gathering plates.

I got up, "I won't argue with someone else doing clean up." I yawned. "See you guys in the morning."

"Thank you for dinner Stephanie, it was fantastic," Ram said heading for the kitchen with a stack.

"It was," Lester grinned kissing my cheek as he went by.

"And you," I raised my brow at Ranger.

"Your food…like you," he said softly close to my face, "never disappoints." He met my lips lightly and walked away.

I smiled and shook my head and headed up the stairs to my bedroom. The day had sucked. The evening had turned out okay. A good night's sleep without nurses bothering me would make it much better. Of course, I wouldn't get cuddles.

Maybe the hospital hadn't been so bad.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up to the ringing of my phone. I reached for it tiredly hoping it was Manuel or Woody with information. It could even be my mother as long as it wasn't Brian. I wasn't going to be so lucky.

"Are you calm now," Brian said softly.

"I'm very calm. You woke me up."

"I'm sorry. But you're easy to talk to when you first wake up and you're all warm and sleepy."

"Don't try to sweet talk me," I yawned. "We broke up."

"You broke up. I had nothing to do with it."

"You so had something to do with it," I shook my head.

"I didn't break up with you though."

"It doesn't matter…we're broken."

"You were right," he sighed.

"What," I blinked.

"You were right. You were right about everything."

"What are you talking about," I sat up in the bed. I didn't want to miss this. I didn't have people tell me that I was right all that often. I certainly didn't get to hear them say that I was right about everything. I didn't want to miss any of this one.

"The lawyers really lit into dad about not disclosing the affair to them. They said it would be one of the first things the DA would bring up to prove that he wasn't what he said he was. They're trying to figure out how to do damage control before it hits the media."

"I'm not going to release the information to the press Brian."

"I know that. They know that," he sighed. "They really gave my father hell. They told him that attacking the people who were on your side was never a good idea. They thought you should quit and tell him to stick it up his ass."

"I thought about it," I smiled.

"Then mother took him upstairs for a while and when he came downstairs he was quite contrite. He's going to call Ranger and apologize. He'll apologize to you soon as well."

"Hmmm," I slid back down in the bed. I wasn't sure I wanted him to do that. If he apologized to me I'd have to apologize to him and I wasn't really sorry.

"And of course…you were right about Christian. He gave me hell after you left. He said you were the best thing that had ever happened to me and if I was too stupid to realize it he'd change his spots and marry you himself."

I grinned, "He'd make a good husband. We could shop for shoes together."

"The sex would suck…"

"For both of us," I agreed.

"And I'm sorry."

"I know," I said softly.

"Are you going to forgive me?"

"Of course," I said softly. Inside I was pleading with him not to expect us to try again. I was all out of trying with him. It wasn't going to work. I knew it. He should accept it and go on.

"So…you'll take the ring back," he said softly.

"Brian," I sighed and the tears began to slip out of my eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I love you."

"I know you're sorry," I said softly. "But as for you and I…I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why," he whispered.

"Because…we're too different for starters," I said softly. "I'll never be able to forget that your father called me a slut and a whore. I'll never be able to forget that you didn't defend me. I care about you Brian. I don't think you're ready for a relationship outside your family. You have to fix that before you can go on to a wife and kids."

He was quiet for a few minutes, "there's nothing I can say?"

"I don't think so," I said softly. "I wanted it to work," I said tearfully. "And it just won't. We can't force it. Either it works or it doesn't."

"And it doesn't," he sighed.

"Do you really think it does," I said softly.

"Some parts of it do," he said sadly.

"Yes and I'm really glad you were in my life. You've made me so much stronger than I ever imagined I could be. It took me three years to walk away from Joe and he was so much… You're a better man by a million times than he is. You've convinced me that I deserve it all."

"You do," he said quietly.

"And that's what I want."

He was quiet for a few minutes, "God…this kills me to say, but you should give Manoso another chance Steph. I mean it."

"How many chances does he need," I laughed. "Look…we're great friends. We truly are good friends. We do have chemistry…but that's all."

"You love him," he said softly, "and I believe he loves you."

"In his own way," I said tiredly. I was really getting tired of saying that.

"Just think about it," he said softly.

"I'll think about it," I said. Of course I would think about it. It was in the back of my mind all day every single day. Why would it stop now?

"If you change your mind…any time…call me."

"Maybe you should consider therapy," I suggested.

"Do you think Gary Sinise would treat me over the phone?"

"I'll ask him," I smiled.

"I could do that," he agreed. "If you change your mind…"

"If things change drastically for you…"

"Would my father have to die first," he said in amusement.

"It wouldn't hurt," I laughed.

"Then I'll keep it in mind," he sighed. He started to say something else then sighed. "Christian is right."

"About what," I frowned.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me," he said softly.

"Well…that's a first for me," I said softly. "You were good for me too."

"Thank you Stephanie."

"Thank you Brian…and…I do love you."

"I know," he said hoarsely. "But you're in love with Ranger."

"Yea…I am," I agreed.

I hung up the phone and stared up at the ceiling. I was actually sorer today than I had been the previous day. I wondered how that could possibly be.

There was a tap on my door and a golden brown hand came through with a steaming cup of coffee goodness in it.

"You may enter," I said and sat up with a smile.

"How are you," Ranger asked strolling to my bed wearing light sweats and a tee shirt.

"Sore," I said taking the cup from him. Oh God, he was barefoot. You know…I'm not really a foot girl. I don't have a fetish or anything. But that man had some damn sexy feet. I have no idea why. I don't know what made them particularly sexy. I just know that his feet were sexy. Sue me.

"You're going to take it easy today," he asked.

"I am," I agreed. "And you're going to take a call from the Judge today."

"I am," he blinked.

"You are," I agreed. "And he's going to apologize to you for being an ass."

"That must have been some dream," he chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll see," I laughed.

I heard ringing and Ranger cursed and jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with the phone to his ear and a look of incredulous disbelief on his face.

"Of course sir, I do understand. You're under an awful strain," he said coolly. "We'll continue to dig for a solution sir. Keep your chin up." He closed the phone and blinked at me. Then he walked over to my bed and started pulling the covers aside and looking underneath.

"What are you doing?"

"Manuel is right," he said seriously. "You have a fucking crystal ball in here somewhere."

"Or Brian could have called me and given me a heads up this morning," I said sweetly.

"And," he raised a brow and sank to the edge of the bed adjusting my covers.

"And he said I was right about everything," I grinned.

"You must have loved that," he laughed taking my cup of coffee away and sipping the hot brew.

"I did," I agreed.

"And you're back together?"

"No," I shook my head sadly. "We're not. I think we're too different and I'll have a hard time forgetting the things his father said."

"I understand," he nodded and gave me back my cup.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to buy a printer fax machine combo. Woody says he's found some information and as soon as he can see it to prove it, he'll fax us copies."

"Cool," I smiled.

"So that hunch paid off," he nodded.

"Good," I said with a yawn.

He grinned and took the cup away from me. "Go back to sleep Babe," he grinned and leaned over to kiss me.

"I think I will," I said and snuggled down. "This bed is really comfortable."

"Yea it is," he lay back for a second. "It's better than mine. If you're still in it when I get back, I may get in with you."

"Sure," I yawned again. "Just bring donuts."

"Babe," he shook his head and left me alone.

The next time I woke up he was in the bed with me. He was warm and he smelled good and he was the best cuddler on the friggin planet. I didn't ever want to leave that bed, especially if he could make it even nicer. But I had to pee. And pee waits for no man and it definitely waits for no sex. I sighed and pulled out of his arms and headed for the bathroom.

"Donuts are on the dresser," he mumbled.

I grinned, "Thanks," and went on to the bathroom. I peed and went ahead and took a shower and when I exited the bathroom he was sitting up in bed reading through a file.

"What's that," I asked scrounging through my wardrobe in a towel.

"That is the newest deposition from your friend the Judge," he said sipping coffee.

"And that," I pointed to the cup.

"Is Caramel Drizzle," he waved his cup toward another cup on the nightstand.

"You're a dream come true," I sighed sipping the warm liquid.

"Are you talking to me or the coffee," he asked as his brow went up.

"Whichever one of you is giving me pleasure at the time," I winked and went back to the bathroom.

"Not fair," he groaned after me. "That is so wrong," he muttered.

I guess he thought I couldn't hear him. But…I could. I grinned in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. This could be a very good day.

"Is everyone having a down day today," I asked joining him on the side of the bed with my coffee and donuts.

"Everyone needs a day off," he said seriously. "We're just waiting for information now so we'll know where to go next."

"What kind of information?"

"The kind that comes from Woody, Manuel, the Rangeman super computer or your brain," he raised a brow. "Do you have anything yet?"

"Nope," I leaned back so I could read the file over his shoulder. "He came clean."

"Yea…he said he would. He sent it to the office."

"Good," I nodded. "So…are we going to sit up here in bed all day?"

"We could. Or we could go and see a movie later or something."

"I'd like that," I smiled. "What do you want to see?"

"How about **Quantum of Solace** ," he raised a brow hopefully.

"Bond…James Bond," I teased.

"It's a guy thing," he said and I swear he blushed.

"Uh-huh," I nodded. "Okay…you went to see Benjamin Button with me."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"You're welcome," I grinned.

Hours later after a dinner of Italian Food, which you can find everywhere, we went to the nearby theater to see **Quantum of Solace**. I hadn't seen Lester and Ram all day and I was beginning to suspect they'd gone home for a couple of hours.

We found seats in the nearly empty theater and sank down with our shared buttered popcorn (I'm still reeling from Ranger eating buttered popcorn) and our shared Slurpee. He even let me have cherry. Yippee!

"I actually think you like Bond," he raised a brow at me.

"What's not to like? They're always good looking guys who are willing to take their shirts off," I shrugged. "They kick a little ass too."

"Yea," he raised a brow. "Which is your favorite?"

"I've always been partial to Pierce Brosnan," I grinned. "But I like the new guy Daniel Craig too."

"Because he looks good without a shirt," he said dipping his hand into the popcorn.

"Oh hell yea," I laughed.

"You said it honey," the woman behind me laughed.

"Don't get her started," the man with her laughed. "She knows the Bond movies are out before I do. This is our fourth time to see it."

"Is it win-win," Ranger asked the guy.

"Oh it sure is Buddy," he grinned and winked at Ranger suggestively.

"That's all I'm asking," Ranger grinned and turned back around in his seat as the guy clapped him on the shoulder and the lights went down.

"You guys are so smooth," I shook my head. "I'll never figure out what that meant."

"Shhh," he hissed. "The movie's starting."

"Ass," I whispered.

"Movie," he whispered back.

I just shook my head and grinned at the screen and the dancing hot dogs.

After the movie we left the theater chatting about the action. "You'd make a good Bond girl Babe," he grinned.

"I think I'm too old and my bra size is too small," I grinned.

"Oh come on, Halle Berry was your age."

"Halle Berry is Halle Berry too," I reminded him.

"You'd be a good Bond girl," he reiterated.

"Thanks Ranger," I smiled.

"You're welcome Babe," he said opening the car door. "Do you need anything else before we head back?"

"No, I'm good," I smiled.

"Oh crap…I left my coat."

"You need your coat," I said seriously.

"Wait here for me?"

"Sure…I'll warm the truck up," I agreed.

"You'll stay in the car?"

"I won't go anywhere," I promised.

"Okay," he tossed me the keys and turned around.

I turned the key and the engine just clicked.

Ranger stopped still in the parking lot. "Babe…get out of the car. Jesus Christ Stephanie get out of the car," he said running toward me.

I blinked at him and opened the door, "What?"

"Get out," he pulled me out of the car running. The blast of the car bomb knocked us down even though we were a good thirty feet away. Ranger landed on top of me.

I felt bits of metal in my leg through my pants and knew it had to be worse for him. He didn't even have a coat on.

"Ranger…Ranger," I pleaded for him to answer me. We heard sirens almost immediately.

"I'm okay Babe," he hissed. "It's just a little shrapnel."

I wiggled out from under him as people poured out of the theater and ran toward their cars, the flames and us.

The manager saw me with Ranger and sent an employee back to get his coat.

I got on my knees and looked at his back. He had a couple of pieces in his back. Neither looked too deep, but I wasn't willing to take the chance it wasn't holding blood in a vital organ. His legs had the same small pieces that mine did.

"The ambulance is here," the manager said.

"I sure hope we get Dr. Funny Bone," I told Ranger as they loaded us into the ambulance.

"Dr Funny Bone," he winced.

"Yea," I smiled and reached for his hand. "He'd fit in Trenton."

"Okay," he nodded. "Then we'll request him."

"Good idea," I said as the tears slipped down my face.

"Babe…we're alive," he said gently to reassure me the moment he saw the tears.

"They're still trying to kill us," I sighed.

"It's probably just you," he said softly.

"Oh I feel much better now," I sighed.

He smiled. "Babe…it's your spidey sense. People are starting to get scared."

"You think they were scared before, now I'm mad. I'll find out who did this Ranger…and they're going to pay."

"I know Babe," he said tiredly. "I know."


	22. Chapter 22

It was almost dawn before we were back at the house and I was working hard to make sure Ranger was comfortable in the bed.

"Stop fussing," he sighed.

"I can't help it. It's my nature," I sighed.

"Your bed is more comfortable," he pouted.

"You want to swap rooms?"

"I want to sleep in your bed," he cajoled.

I shook my head and pulled his covers back down. "Come on…let's get you moved."

"You're the best Babe," he winced as he got up.

"Just remember that," I said grabbing his pain medication and the bag of supplies we'd bought at the Walgreens on our way back. I got him settled in and got him water and started toward him with the pills.

"I'm not taking them," he shook his head stubbornly.

"Ranger…you need them. You'll sleep better if you're in less pain. If you sleep better you'll heal faster and you'll be back in prime condition sooner. You know this."

"I can't protect you if I'm drugged," he pointed out.

"I'll be fine."

"Lester and Ram won't be back till the morning. I'm not taking the pills Stephanie," he said seriously and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Don't keep pressuring me."

I sighed and sank to the side of the bed. "If someone comes into the house, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. So far every attempt has been in some way that I'd be blindsided. They attempted to run over me. They blew up Gracie's. They put a car bomb on our SUV…probably while we were in the movies…nobody has tried to hit us face to face. I can handle that."

"Where's your gun," he asked in amusement.

I pulled it out from under my pillow.

"I'm impressed."

"It's loaded and the safety's on. This isn't the old Eliza Doolittle you're dealing with Ranger. I'm aware of my surroundings even if I do have a little too much of my grandmother's genes in me."

"There's nothing wrong with your grandmother's genes," he smiled, "as long as she's not trying to touch my dick."

"She'll try till she dies," I assured him.

"Or I kill her," he said.

I chose to ignore that. "How about I cut the pill in half? Would you be willing to take half a dose?"

"Will it get you off my back?"

I nodded.

"I'll do half a pill," he sighed.

"Thank you," I said and headed downstairs to cut a pill in half. He swallowed the pill like a good boy and drank the whole glass of water.

"You're thirsty still," I frowned.

"Yea," he nodded.

I reached for his head, "you're a little warm."

"I took the antibiotic. I'll be okay in a couple of days."

"All right," I sighed. "I'll get you a huge glass of ice water for the bedside table."

"You're going to sleep in here, right," he frowned sleepily.

"Of course," I assured him brushing my fingers through his hair. "I want to be here in case you need anything."

"Thanks Babe," he sighed and was immediately asleep.

I just stared at him in shock. Every night I lie awake in the bed with a million thoughts running through my brain and I can't sleep for hours. He lays down, closes his eyes and he's out. Life isn't fair. Maybe men just don't worry as much as women do. Or maybe they're just not as riddled with angst. I'm going for that last thing.

I puttered around the house for a long time. He'd made me a little nervous talking about someone coming into the house to kill us in our sleep. I did our laundry. I even did Lester and Rams laundry. I baked a couple of loafs of bread. I studied a couple of case files that had me really thinking. I kept busy until I was falling asleep with socks in my hands as I matched them. Then I went up the stairs and gingerly got into bed with Ranger.

"Took you long enough," he muttered as he rolled over and wrapped around me.

"You made me nervous," I sighed as I nestled into his warmth.

He chuckled, "we'll be fine. Go to sleep."

"Yes sir," I sighed as his hand gently grasped mine near my chin. I kissed the back of his hand, "by the way…thank you for saving my life again."

"You're welcome," he sighed. "I said I would keep you safe."

"I know," I sighed sleepily.

"I would willingly risk my life for you, I hope you realize that."

Again the words niggled at my memory, but I couldn't place them. There was something about them that was important. What in the hell was it? I'd think about it later.

We were both up and dressed when Ram and Lester arrived at the house the next morning.

"Ranger, what happened to you man," Lester frowned. "You're moving like an old man."

"The old man saved my life last night," I said putting a plate of food in front of Ranger at the table. "He's also got about thirty stitches, so cut him some slack."

"Oh damn," Ram grunted. "What happened? I mean is there some new information we've ferreted out that is scaring the shit out of someone?"

"Probably," Ranger said. "We just don't know what it is."

"We'll figure it out," I shrugged and sat down with him. "Did you guys already eat?"

"Yea," Lester sighed and sank to the table with a cup of coffee.

"I made bread last night," I smiled.

"You're a saint," he said and disappeared into the kitchen with Ram hot on his heels.

"You did all the laundry and you made bread," Ranger raised a brow.

"I had a lot of nervous energy. I get that way when people are trying to kill me."

"Babe," he grinned and took another bite of his omelet.

"So…I had another thought last night and it's not one that I like."

"It's not," he frowned. "What is it?"

"What if it's someone from the Goodman family that's making the attempts on our lives?"

"Like…"

"Andrew," I sighed. "He's got the rap sheet to go with it. It's right up his alley Ranger. I just…I have a bad feeling about it. Not only that, the attempts didn't start until after he was here in the states," I sighed. "I just think it bears checking into. I think we need to find out where he was during those incidents."

"The car thing and the car bomb will be easy enough to check on, but we have no idea when the bomb was placed at the B&B."

"Don't you think it was after the hit and run failed," I raised a brow.

"Yea," he sighed as Lester and Ram joined us. "Are you guys up for discreet?"

"I'm the soul of discretion," Lester grinned.

"I'll keep him quiet," Ram said rolling his eyes.

Lester turned and glared at him.

"I need you to carefully and quietly find out where Andrew Goodman was when the attempts on our lives were made."

"Done," Ram nodded.

"Oh and…could you get me Andrew's medical records," I said softly.

"Sure," Ram agreed. "Is that all?"

"No," I bit my lip. "You better get me Fenton's, Lois' and Beverly's as well."

"Something going on in your head Babe," Ranger frowned.

"Yea," I sighed, "and it's not pretty."

"Murder usually isn't," Lester said taking a last sip of his coffee and heading out the door with Ram on his tail.

"He's right," Ranger said softly, "it usually isn't."

"It may be less pretty than usual," I sighed and took a bite of my own omelet.

I spent the day going over the files that gave me the most tingles. I made Ranger lunch and went back to the files hoping all along that Woody would fax us, Manuel would call, or the boys would come back from their reconnaissance and the information would be there screaming at me. Life doesn't usually work that way for some reason. I don't know why.

I made dinner for the four of us. Ranger was supposed to be taking it easy and I still looked like I'd been hit by a truck so we didn't really need to be out in public all that much.

Lester and Ram sat down in front of the roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy (I'm still my mother's child after all), and green beans with fresh baked bread and sighed thankfully.

"I'll go on these trips with you anytime Steph," Ram sighed after swallowing his first bite of roast beef. "You just let me know where you have to go to use your…what did he call them? Oh I know your little grey cells…and I'll be there to support and protect you."

"Hazel will get tired of that pretty quickly," Lester sighed. "Marina would too."

"Come to think of it," Ram frowned thoughtfully, "there's only one man at Rangeman who can travel with Stephanie without getting in trouble with anyone."

"Who, pray tell, can that be," Lester batted his eyes innocently.

"I believe it's our fearless leader," Ram nodded.

"That's a good point," Lester nodded.

"Where do you want to go next Babe," Ranger raised a brow. "How about we go to Hawaii or somewhere warm like that? We can leave these bozos here to fend for themselves."

"They'll starve," I smiled.

"Not my problem," he said serenely.

"Don't mess with the big dogs," I winked at Ram who was looking very panicked.

"I want to go to Hawaii," Lester whined.

"I didn't take you to raise," Ranger said softly.

I grinned and went to check the timer on our dessert.

Things were going well. We had survived multiple attempts on our lives. We had a good rapport with the local ER doctor and staff. We were finally getting somewhere on our case even if we didn't have any proof to back it up yet. Things were finally looking up. So of course…

I think my first thought when throwing myself on the floor of the kitchen was, so that's what a hail of gunfire sounds like.

I felt a hand on my ankle and turned my head to see Ranger with his gun in his hand flat on the floor. He gestured for me to head for the laundry room and I did as he asked. The laundry room is in the middle of the house.

"Stay in there," he mouthed.

I saw Ram and Lester moving along a wall away from the windows. They were doing their best to stay out of the way of the gun fire…and it looked like they were okay.

Ranger bent to get a gun from his ankle and slid it to me across the floor and started to close the door.

I shook my head no vehemently.

He shook his head back.

I put my forefinger and middle finger to my eyes and pointed out.

He nodded and squiggled away. He was tearing his stitches. I could see blood seeping onto his shirt.

I sighed and took the safety off the gun and positioned myself so I could see without getting hit. I also reached for the cell phone on my belt.

"911 What's you're emergency?"

"My colleagues and I are being shot at," I said softly.

"What is your location ma'am," she said.

"We're in Royal Oaks. The address is 1411 Treeline Drive. It is a gated community."

"We are on our way. What is your name ma'am?"

"Stephanie Plum," I said softly.

"Stay on the phone with me Stephanie."

"I have no where else to be yet."

"How many people are in the house?"

"There are four of us. There are three men and myself. All of the men are wearing black cargo pants and black shirts with Rangeman embroidered on the left breast. We are a security company that does bounty hunting. We are armed and licensed to carry. We are returning fire."

"Thank you Stephanie," she said shortly and relayed the information to the police.

"We are also the team that Judge Goodman's family has engaged to determine his innocence."

"Oh," she said quietly. "This isn't your first gun fight is it Stephanie?"

"No ma'am, it is not," I sighed. "I hear the sirens. The assailants have stopped firing."

"Stay in the house away from all doors and windows until the police are in place."

"Okay," I agreed.

"The police are in pursuit of your assailants. Please lower your weapons so our officers may enter the abode."

"No offense to you, but how are we supposed to know it's the police coming in and not more of the assailants."

She paused talking to the officers. "The officers will knock on the door and present badges. They will identify themselves as Officer Millbrooks and Officer Kelly."

"Ranger," I moved closer to the door.

He turned to look at me.

"The police are here. They'll identify themselves."

"As who," he raised a brow at me.

I mouthed, "Millbrooks and Kelly."

He nodded.

There was a banging on the door seconds later. "Police…this is Boston PD," the officer called. "We are coming in. We are Officers Millbrooks and Kelly."

Ranger put his gun down and motioned for Ram and Lester to follow suit.

The officers burst through the doors and saw the men flat on their stomachs with guns out of reach.

"Where's Ms. Plum," the first man frowned.

Ranger nodded toward the laundry room door. I put the gun down and pushed it away with my foot so they could see the gun and put my hands out.

The men studied us and lowered their weapons. "Is anyone hurt?"

I rushed toward Ranger and peeled his tee shirt up, "your damn stitches are busted open."

"Babe," he sighed. "We're okay officer."

"You probably need that tended to," the younger officer said seriously.

"They're getting to know us at the ER," I sighed.

"Can we assist you in moving to another location," the older man asked.

"Thank you, but we'll issue our statements and go to one of our safe houses," Ranger said tiredly.

I retrieved the bag from Walgreens and went to work on his back. "You're going to have to go back Ranger."

He sighed, "Later."

I sighed after him and cleaned it up the best I could.

We issued our statements one at a time. There were police crawling all over the place within ten minutes. I packed my stuff up while giving my statement and went to the kitchen to pack up our things there. I wasn't leaving all that food there. We'd use it at the next location.

After giving our statements, Ranger and I headed for the hospital and Ram and Lester went to the safe house and settled us in.

I wish I could tell you that Dr. Funny Bone was surprised to see us, but sadly he wasn't. Yep, he'd definitely fit in with the guys in Trenton.

"You need to solve this one soon," he told Ranger.

"She's the brains of this operation," Ranger nodded toward me.

"The one with the brain injury," he raised a brow at him.

He nodded again.

"Man…it sucks to be you."

"No shit," he sighed.

It was after three AM when we arrived at the safe house having taken the longest route possible to lose all of our tails and stopping at the Rangeman offices to have our bodies and possessions gone over looking for bugs. They had to find us somehow. There were no bugs. There was no tail.

We arrived at the rural safe house and Lester helped carry our belongings in.

"There are only three bedrooms."

"I'll share with Ranger," I said tiredly. "He needs looking after."

"Babe," he sighed.

"We've got the perimeter flanked by the guys at Rangeman Boston. They're covering us from now on. We will never be alone again."

"Were they pulled off other assignments," Ranger raised a brow.

"Marty says no," Ram said taking Ranger's case from him and heading up the stairs.

"Your room is up there," Lester nodded toward the stairs. "We'll have to get a new fax machine tomorrow. The last one was destroyed."

"Take care of that in the morning. Since we're covered, I'm taking the whole pill."

I sighed in relief, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and headed for the stairs passing Ram as he came down.

"Is he all right," Lester asked after he disappeared into the bedroom.

"It took forty stitches this time," I said softly. I headed for the kitchen and grabbed a big glass and filled it with water and ice. "Thanks for moving us."

"I'm just pissed I didn't get to finish dinner," Ram sighed.

"I'm so tired that I'm not even hungry. Good night gentlemen," I said and climbed the stairs.

Ranger was already in the bed fast asleep. He was on his stomach and his bare back was up with the patches of white bandages glimmering in the moonlight. The sheet rode low on his hips and I realized that he was probably naked. He was used to sleeping naked. I doubted he'd be taking advantage of me tonight anyway.

I shuffled through my hastily packed bags in the dark and found my soft fuzzy pajamas and put them on. I went to the bed and opened the pill bottle I'd removed from my luggage and shook one out in my palm before gently rubbing Ranger's neck.

"Babe," he groaned reaching for my hip. "I don't think I can do the job tonight."

"You don't have to," I laughed. "I just want you to take your pill."

"Hmm," he sat up enough to pop the pill in his mouth and swallow some water before flopping back down and almost immediately drifting off.

"Amazing," I shook my head and put the glass on the bedside table. I settled down in the bed beside him and sighed tiredly. I was afraid I was too nervous to fall asleep. That was the last thought I had.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up on my stomach with Ranger's arm heavy on my back. There was light coming through the window brightening the room, but just barely. I could see the day was gloomy. Snow was falling again. It snowed more in Boston than it even did in Trenton. I thought Trenton was miserable in winter… I thought Trenton was miserable. Still, all things being equal, I'd rather be in New Jersey.

I eased away from Ranger and checked the time before heading for the bathroom. I did my morning business and checked my bruises. I looked okay for someone who'd been hit by a car, thrown to the ground to avoid a car bomb, dumped by her boyfriend…okay so I dumped him…same thing, and been caught in a hail of gunfire. I mean…it couldn't be good for my complexion, but I looked okay.

Ranger stuck his head in the bathroom. "Are you going to stay in there all day?"

"I was checking my bruises," I stuck my tongue out at him and left him in the bathroom alone. I rummaged through my suitcase for clothes and hung up some things and straightened the rest. I had packed in a hurry. My clothes were in horrible shape. While he was showering I went downstairs to the laundry room and found a steam iron and went back upstairs and steamed the wrinkles our of the clothes in the closet.

"What are you doing," He frowned at me as I stood in the closet. He was wearing a towel low on his hips…and nothing else. His hair was damp from the shower and he smelled delicious. I was immediately knocked off guard.

"Steaming out wrinkles," I blinked. "Do you need some done?"

"I doubt it," he shook his head and put his duffle up on the bed and dug out pants and a shirt.

"Let me see your back," I said walking to him.

He turned his back to me.

I sighed and removed the sodden bandages. "I'll need to replace these and put some antibiotic on them."

"Okay," He nodded and slid into his pants.

I took a deep steady breath as soon as his pants covered his ass. "Let me get the stuff." I got the Walgreen's bag off the dresser and went to work on his back. "That should do until you get yourself into some other mess."

He turned and grinned, "Till I do? Honey…being with you gives a whole new meaning to 'getting into a mess'."

"I am much better at my job," I said as my chin went up in defiance.

"That's just the problem," he shook his head. "You're getting too damn good at your job."

"Sorry," I frowned gathering my clothes. "I'll try to suck a little more."

"If only," he muttered and headed for the door pulling his tee shirt over his head.

"I heard that," I called as he exited the room.

"I'm not trying to hide it," he called back.

I shook my head with a smile and took my shower. When I went downstairs a short time later Ranger and Lester were trying to figure out how to work the new fax machine. This one was a little too state of the art for them.

"Did you read the directions," I asked heading for the coffee pot.

"Women," Lester rolled his eyes. "Real men don't need directions."

I shook my head and sipped the heavenly brew.

Ram tapped a stack of files on the table, "Juliet sent these over. These are the medical records for the entire Goodman family and Beverly Linton. She thought it would just be easier if we got all of them."

"It probably would," I agreed and sank down to the sofa and grabbed the first one. "Andrew Jackson Goodman," I said softly. "Let's see what secrets your medical records hold." I leafed through the records making notes on my trusty yellow legal pad. Brian's file was next. I leafed through it and noted his blood was different from Andrews. That was possible. There were two parents. There could be two blood types involved. Christian's blood type was the same as Brian's. "Huhn," I shook my head.

"What Babe," Ranger lowered to the couch gingerly.

"Andrew's blood type is different from Brian's and Christians."

"That's possible," he said thoughtfully.

"Yea," I nodded and reached for Lois' file. "Lois, Brian and Christian are all B negative. That means the Judge must be A positive."

Ranger opened the Judge's file, "Are you sure it must be," he raised a brow at me in question.

"You're shitting me," I blinked and leaned over. The Judge's blood type was B positive. "That's impossible."

"Its possible if," he frowned in confusion. "How is that possible?"

I reached for Beverly Linton's file and blinked in shock. "Beverly's blood type is the same as Andrews. They're both A positive."

"She can't be," Ranger blinked at me.

"Beverly Linton…the most in control women I've ever met in my life is the biological mother of that little troll," I blinked. "I'm mean, there's no way to be sure without DNA testing, but at this moment…all signs point to yes."

"Shit," he fell back in his chair and winced. "Who's the father? Is it the Judge?"

"I have no idea," I frowned and searched through all the files again trying to see if we'd read something…anything wrong.

"Ram…Lester, what's the final analysis of how Andrew spent his time during the period's in question?"

"We're not getting any cooperation," Lester sighed.

I picked up the phone and dialed, "Mrs. Helms…how are you?"

"I'm good dear. It's been quiet here. We heard you were attacked again dear. Are you all right?"

"I'm okay…Ranger's a bit the worse for wear."

"Oh dear," she fretted.

"Mrs. Helms, I've got to ask you a difficult question."

"Ask what you must Miss Stephanie."

"Where was Andrew last night and the night before?"

"Mr. Andrew was out the night before last till about eleven pm. When he returned he went straight to his room and only came out to get another bottle of whiskey from the pantry."

"How did he seem?"

"When he came in he was shaking," she said softly.

"What about last night?"

"Last night…he was out early…about seven or so. He returned and he looked…well Miss…he looked smug. That's the only way I can describe it."

"What about five nights ago," I asked.

"Hmmm…that would be Tuesday…or Wednesday?"

"Monday," I said softly.

"Of course," she said. I could hear her turning pages. "He was out during the day and home all night in his room. He wasn't social much."

"Did he talk to anyone?"

"Not that I noticed ma'am," she said. "Is Mr. Andrew in trouble?"

"I don't know Mrs. Helms. You know our rule is that we don't run on supposition."

"Of course Miss. That's a very good rule."

"Thank you Mrs. Helms," I said quietly. "I'll talk to you soon." I hung up the phone and tapped my pen on the yellow legal bad.

"He had opportunity," Ranger sighed.

"He had motive," I said thoughtfully. "I'm sure they don't want his parentage revealed. That possibly gives the Judge motive as well…and Beverly."

"True," he nodded. "How did Mrs. Goodman just sit back and take that?"

"She's used to it," I shrugged.

The fax machine whirred to life. "Yes," Ram grinned and flopped to the chair in front of it.

"What did you do," I asked.

"I read the directions," he grinned.

"Ram looks like a real man to me," I said with a shrug.

Ram just grinned as Lester scowled at him. He plucked the paper off the fax machine and his eyes widened. He leaned over to hand me the fax over the couch. "You're gonna love this."

"It's Andrew's birth certificate," I said softly. "The mother is Beverly Ann Linton. The father is George Marshall Harding."

"Oh shit," Ranger blinked.

"She's Mrs. Harding," I whispered.

"This makes no sense. Neither the Judge nor Lois is the parent of Andrew. Was he adopted," Ranger punched Woody's number and waited. "How did the Judge and Lois get custody of the child?"

"The records show that George Harding took custody of the boy in the hospital. Beverly Linton apparently signed away her rights. I'm still looking for the proof of that one. The Texas good old boy system is firmly in place and working like a well oiled machine," he said.

"What do we do," I blinked at Ranger as he disconnected from the call.

"I think we need to go and talk to Beverly," Ranger said thoughtfully.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean…if she and Andrew have conspired to murder us…don't you think that's a bad idea?"

"Do you have another idea," he raised a brow.

"I vote we get the hell out of dodge," Ram said seriously. "Messing around in family matters is never a good idea. You guys know that I'm right."

"We promised Agent Goodman we'd solve this," Ranger said quietly. "We need to finish the job."

"Dude…they're shooting at us."

"Andrew couldn't have done that," I sighed. "He was home when we were being fired on. I think Beverly Linton is a capable woman, but I don't think she gathered some of her secretary friends together and went on a shooting rampage at Royal Oaks."

"He could have hired someone," Ranger said seriously.

"Wouldn't it just be smarter to convince us to get off the case? Wouldn't it be smarter for them to convince Brian to drop us like a hot potato?"

"Andrew doesn't strike me as being the shiniest penny in the jar," Ram said with a raised brow.

"Andrew doesn't strike me as a lot of things," Ranger grinned and the men nodded to each other.

"Let me guess…he seems gayer to you than Christian," I grinned.

"Got it," Ranger nodded.

"I thought so too," I nodded.

"Let's grab some lunch and consider the intelligence of this plan before we head over there," Ranger said seriously.

"Pizza…please," Lester pleaded. "We haven't had pizza once since we've been in Boston."

Ranger rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Great," Lester bound off to get ready.

"Kids," I giggled.

"Thanks Dad," Ram said heading for their bedrooms for his coat.

"Yea…," he turned to me, "do you think it's really like this? I have a daughter that I haven't had a chance to get to know yet. I'm going to have more time now and I'm really looking forward to it. Do you think it will be this hard with her?"

"It will be worse," I grinned. "She's a teenage girl."

"Thanks Babe," he grimaced getting off the couch. "I knew you'd make me feel better about this whole thing."

"Yea," I called after him, "and you won't be able to take her to the gym to beat the crap out of her when she mouths off."

"You can stop now," he said as he climbed the stairs.

"And she's going to want a credit card," I giggled to myself.

"We'll see," he groaned.

"And then there are boys," I said softly.

"Over my dead body," he growled as he disappeared.

I grinned. He was halfway there to being a typical father already. He just didn't know it.


	24. Chapter 24

We found a pizza place halfway there and got a booth in the corner and started hammering out our options. Ram firmly believed we should cut our losses and run before anyone else got hurt or killed.

Lester thought we should call in the local cops with our evidence against Andrew at the very least and see how the Judge reacted to that idea.

Ranger thought we should go and see Beverly Linton and confront her about Andrew being her child.

I thought we should take a more subtle approach. I won. When it comes to these kinds of things, I usually do.

I rang the bell at the mansion nervously. I hadn't been back there since the Judge and I had gotten into it. I wasn't anxious to see him. Brian said he was going to apologize to me and I still didn't think I could apologize to him. It wouldn't have been sincere if the words passed my lips, so I thought it was better to avoid putting myself in that position altogether.

Ranger gave me the thumbs up from the driver's seat of our SUV as the door swung open and Beverly Linton stood there in her finely tailored suit and her perfect blond coiffure smiling at me benignly.

"Ms Linton," I smiled. "I'm so glad you're in. I would like a few moments of your time if you don't mind."

"Of course," she stepped aside to allow me entry.

"Someplace a bit more private," I suggested with a raise of my brow.

I saw Mrs. Helms out of the corner of my eye and turned to smile at her and waved.

"Shall I bring tea or coffee Miss Linton," she said carefully.

"Stephanie…would you like either," Beverly raised her brow at me.

"No thank you," I smiled. "Thank you for asking."

"If you'll just follow me," she led me down the hall to her offices just outside of the Judge's private home office. Both of these rooms had a private entrance off a separate driveway. It allowed some privacy to their trysts and to their other activities as well.

"Thank you for seeing me," I said softly. "Under the circumstances, I'm sure you aren't that excited to talk to me."

She shook her head, "I believe you're still trying to solve the murder of the DA. For that reason alone, I'll assist you in whatever way I can. I do not believe the Judge committed this murder. I will do what is necessary to help clear him."

"Thank you," I nodded.

She waved me toward a chair as she took her own. "How may I help you?"

"You know that we've dug into the background of everyone here, including you."

She paled slightly and nodded at me.

"You know what we've found," I said softly.

"It…it was a long time ago," she said stiffly.

"You and George Harding had a baby together," I said gently.

"I was very young. He was much older. I…I thought he loved me," she said softly. "Girls are so silly at that age."

"Girls are so silly at this age," I said with a slight smile.

"You mustn't blame yourself about Brian. I'm afraid Fenton is a bit domineering. He means well. He only wants the best for Brian, but he doesn't know how to talk to people. Brian is still struggling between being what he wants to be, being what the judge wanted him to be and being something that is the farthest away from what he…Fenton wants. He's confused even if he doesn't realize it. He's a good man though. He'll figure it all out and hopefully you'll give him another chance when he does."

I smiled slightly. I heard her. Brian was a good man. But…you know.

"Of course…if Mr. Manoso is what you want," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "and I can't blame you if that's the case, then you should pursue him. He's interested. A woman can tell about these things."

I blushed and turned my attention to the pad in front of me.

"What about the baby? I mean…did you not want him?"

"What do you mean," she shook her head in confusion. "My son was born dead."

I blinked at her. She didn't know. How was that even possible? How was I supposed to tell her that her son was alive and she had watched him grow up? How was I supposed to do that? It wasn't fair as a woman for me to break the news to her in that way.

"Beverly…"

"Don't say it," she paled visibly and started to tremble. "They told me he was dead."

"Just one moment," I said and got to my feet and went outside her door. I dialed Ranger's number.

"Yo," he said quickly.

"I need you."

"On my way," he said.

"Use Beverly's private entrance," I said softly. "I'll be there waiting for you."

"Out," he muttered.

"Okay…I was working on his language skills, but we hadn't made any progress with his phone skills really. Oh well.

He hurried up the sidewalk toward me.

"She thought the baby died."

"Are you sure Babe? Is she playing you?"

"My gut says no," I said softly.

"All right…why do you need me?"

"To help me talk sense into her when I tell her the truth at the very least or to keep her from going berserk at the most," I said whispered as I opened the door.

"Got it," he nodded and followed me inside.

"Mr. Manoso…she's mistaken, isn't she? My son died in the womb."

"I'm afraid not," he said gently.

I took the copy of the birth certificate from my notebook and put it in front of her.

"Oh God," she groaned. "His name is Andrew?"

"Yes," I nodded.

Ranger's phone buzzed and he glanced and the dial and winced. "Speak." He listened for a moment before turning to her, "may we receive a fax here?"

"Sure," she nodded. "Its 857-555-2143," she sniffed into a tissue as she stared blankly at the birth certificate before her.

Ranger repeated the phone number into the phone and went to the fax machine and waited. Seconds later, it beeped and a transmission came through. He walked to Beverly's desk and put the piece of paper in front of her. "Is that your signature?"

"No," She frowned. She picked up some correspondence on her desk and handed it to him. "Even accounting for changes in my hand writing due to age and maturity…there is no way that's my handwriting. I've unfortunately always had rather loopy handwriting. This handwriting is very classic."

"Yes, it is," Ranger agreed.

"You're saying that someone took my son from that hospital and told me that he was dead?"

I sighed, "not just someone Beverly…George Harding."

She gasped.

"Or should I say…Hamilton Pryor?"

The color completely left her face.

"You really didn't know, did you," Ranger said softly.

"No…I would have kept my son even though it wasn't what young women did at the time. George was married…he…he said he wasn't going to leave his wife. He was…awful."

"Did you follow him to Boston," I asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "Initially I followed him because he was the father of my dead child and I… Stupidly," she blushed hotly, "stupidly I loved him. I lay low working for temporary services for a while before I met Fenton and we…well, you know. He asked me to start working for him and I've been with him ever since."

"Didn't it bother you," I said with a slight frown.

"You mean because he's married too," she smiled. "No, it didn't and it doesn't. I have found that I don't want a man in my life full time. I have enough of Fenton at work and a couple of nights a week. I like my solitude and my privacy. I'm not really made for marriage I think."

"I see," I said softly.

"Where is my son? George didn't bring him with him to Boston. He was single when he arrived. He didn't marry what's-her-name until the eighties. I mean…where is my son?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"We'll find out," Ranger said quietly, "If you'd like us to."

"I would," she said leaning forward anxiously. "I want him to know I didn't abandon him. I would never abandon him."

"I don't think you'll have any trouble convincing him of that," Ranger said with a smile. "You come across as a very forthright person. I'm sure once you express your side of things; he'll see what happened had nothing to do with you."

"Do you think he adopted him out? Do you think the bastard just sold my son?"

"I suppose it's possible," Ranger frowned thoughtfully.

"Find him for me please," she said tearfully.

"We'll do our best," he got to his feet. "Stephanie…shall we?"

"Of course," I nodded. "Beverly…I'd keep this quiet for a while if I were you."

"Of course," she nodded emphatically. "I need time to process it myself."

"Good," I nodded. "We'll show ourselves out."

"Thank you Stephanie," she said grasping my hand as I went by. "I've lived with regret for 35 years. I may be able to start living again."

"I hope we can help," I said gently.

Ranger and I walked outside.

"What now," he asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I think she's being honest. The only person who really knows the truth is dead. For God's sake…they took her child from her."

"At least we know what Hamilton Pryor had on Judge Goodman," he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Oh shit, I didn't even think about that," I sighed. "If he accused him of buying a baby…that wouldn't be good."

"No it wouldn't," he shook his head.

"Wait a minute," I frowned. "Where was George's wife during all of this? We've established that Beverly Linton wasn't his wife. So…where was she?"

"I have no idea," he shook his head.

My phone buzzed on my hip and I picked up absently. There was too much in my head spinning me around to realize that this could be important. It might be.

"Stephanie Plum," I said as I walked.

"Chica," Manual said cheerfully.

"Manual," I sighed.

"What's wrong Chica? You sound miserable?"

"I'm fine. I've been run over by a car, narrowly escaped a bomb in a building and a car bomb, and I've been in a hail of gunfire," I said the last a little proudly. "You know…just a normal day in Boston."

"You tell me who…I'll take care of it. I still have connections Stephanie."

"I wouldn't want you to be involved. It's this case I'm working on. Do you have a name for me Manuel? Please tell me you have a name," I stepped off the sidewalk and walked toward the SUV absently.

"I do have a name. I have the first name of Mrs. George Harding," he said triumphantly.

"What is it," I said opening my car door.

"Lois," he said smugly. "Her name is Lois."


	25. Chapter 25

" _I wouldn't want you to be involved. It's this case I'm working on. Do you have a name for me Manuel? Please tell me you have a name," I stepped off the sidewalk and walked toward the SUV absently._

" _I do have a name. I have the first name of Mrs. George Harding," he said triumphantly._

" _What is it," I said opening my car door._

" _Lois," he said smugly. "Her name is Lois."_

I felt the blood run out of my face the moment he said the words, "I'm sorry Manuel…could you repeat that?"

"Lois," he said and this time he sounded concerned.

I dropped the phone and clutched at Ranger's arm. My eyes drifted up the stone walls of the mansion and over to the east end of the second floor. She was there, in the window, watching us. I felt my heart stop.

"I can't do this," I said but no sound came from my mouth. She wasn't his widow. She would have told us. How did she get Andrew? He was born before she married the Judge. He had to have known. She had to have known that the mother of that child was in her house every single day watching him grow.

Dimly I could hear Manual's voice. "Stephanie…Chica…are you okay? Stephanie…Stephanie," he called.

Then Ranger's calm deep voice telling Manual that I would have to call him back and he'd done good work crept into my consciousness. Strong arms circled me and I was guided into the passenger's seat of the truck. He took the driver's seat and we pulled away.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't speak or function. I didn't know how I was going to tell Brian that his mother had withheld this secret from them. I didn't know how to tell him that she'd stolen someone else's baby. I didn't know what I was going to do. The fact is…I love Brian. I may not be in love with him, but I do love him. He's brought growth to me as a person. And I would always love and appreciate him for that.

Ranger pulled into the restaurant parking lot and turned the engine off and sat back. "Babe…what is it?" He turned toward me and took my hand, "you have to talk to me. What is it?"

"Lois…Lois is Hamilton Pryor's first wife. I mean she is if they ever divorced."

Ranger sat back and blinked at me in shock. "Oh shit," he hissed.

"It has to be the same Lois. It has to be. How else could she have Andrew? And that's what Pryor had on them. The Judge was either married to a woman who helped him steal a child or…or…Lois is a bigamist."

"How far would she go to protect her status in Boston," he said grimly.

"And…if she enlisted Andrew's aide, how much does he know," I whispered. "I can't tell Brian this Ranger. I can't do it. Please don't make me do it. I've done enough damage to him just by…" I started to say just by loving you Ranger, but I caught myself. There was no point in rehashing that. Besides, he pretty much knew where I stood.

"Let's go inside the diner and get some food. We'll call Lester and Ram and decide how to proceed."

"Ranger…who killed Pryor," I whispered. "She hasn't done the dirty work with us. Maybe Andrew's been here in Boston all along and it's just been rumored that he was in Fiji. We need to get a hold of his travel documents," I was starting to get frantic now. That woman could not have committed murder. I couldn't accept it in my sane state.

"Babe," he said gently and squeezed my hand. "Why don't I go inside and get us a booth and call Lester and Ram and you call Dr. Addison."

I nodded. That was a good idea. That was a very good idea.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead and got out of the truck and went into the restaurant.

I sat staring at the phone for a few minutes and finally got the nerve to call Dr. Addison. He knew where I was. He knew who I was with. But that's all he knew. I had a lot to tell him.

It was a good forty minutes later when I got out of the truck with red, swollen eyes and a nose to match and went into the diner. Ram and Lester were sitting in the booth with Ranger and all three were sipping coffee.

I dropped beside Ranger, "I didn't see you guys pull in."

"You were busy," Lester said gently and reached over to squeeze my hand.

"Have you guys been discussing our problem," I asked and picked up the menu.

"Yea," Ram said uncomfortably. "We have been discussing it. I know you don't want to go back. I know you don't want to tell Brian. We all know and we all understand, but if you don't…"

"I'm running away from my problems and I'm not trusting the people I love to eventually…if not right away…see that it hurts me as much to tell them as it does them to hear it," I nodded.

"Good session," Ranger raised a brow.

"Good session," I agreed. I smiled up at the waitress. "I'll have a coke, a cheeseburger with everything and fries and what's the dessert today?"

She raised a brow in surprise, "its Chocolate fudge cake," she grinned. "Its cake layered with vanilla bean ice cream and then drizzled with hot fudge sauce topped with whipped cream and a cherry."

"Okay…when I finish my lunch…give me one of those," I nodded resolutely.

"And you guys," she raised a brow at Lester and Ram.

"I'll have what she's having," Lester grinned.

"Make that three," Ram smiled.

"And you sir," she smiled at Ranger and licked her lips. I guess she was still hoping he'd call.

"Chef Salad, lite Italian dressing, coffee…black," he said quickly.

"Okay," she shook her head and walked away.

"You could live a little," I shook my head.

"What…by calling her or eating stuff that will clog my arteries?"

"Yea," I sighed.

"I'll help you with dessert," he sighed.

"Touch my dessert and you'll pull back a nub," I glared.

"I wouldn't try it Ranger," Lester said with a nod. "Her hand to hand has gotten pretty exceptional. I'd say she can handle herself in just about any circumstance these days."

"Noted," he said with a small smile.

We didn't discuss the case again until I was shoveling chocolate into my mouth.

"So…we'll go back to the mansion and you and I will go and talk to Lois first," he said sticking his finger in my plate and licking off the fudge.

"You're on dangerous ground Manoso," I raised a brow at him.

He grinned, "I like living dangerously."

"You were warned," I said seriously.

"Does that sound like the plan we should follow," he asked.

"Yes…it does. In any case…she's going to be in trouble with the law. I mean…if she's a bigamist or if Beverly presses charges or…"

"Yea," he sighed.

The waitress brought the check to the table. I saw her phone number scrawled at the bottom of the ticket and smiled.

"Er…bring us another one of those," Ranger motioned to the dessert I was making disappear.

"Sure thing honey," she said taking the check back and disappearing behind the counter again.

"You could tap that," I grinned licking my lips.

"I'm not that desperate," he said watching my tongue try to get the last bit of fudge stuck to my cheek.

"You sure about that boss," Lester said with a raised brow.

Ranger just looked at him. Lester didn't really back down. He did shut up though.

"She's cute," I glanced back at her making the dessert and licked my spoon. "I have a feeling she's…adventurous in bed. She's given you her phone number twice. Who knows what she'll offer you next?"

He grimaced, "you're not funny. Besides, I'm injured. I can't do that."

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

"What does that mean," he raised a brow.

I leaned forward to whisper, "Men are never too sick or too injured for sex. Unless their dicks are involved in the disease or…forgive me industrial accident," I shrugged and watched the three of them wince and Lester and Ram's hands went to their crotches protectively, "you…men still want sex."

"We're not that bad," Ram said.

"Okay," I tapped my spoon on my nose. "You have a fever of 103. Sex or no sex," I raised a brow.

"Sex," he shrugged.

"You just broke you leg and your arm and you're laid up in the hospital. The gorgeous nurse offers to make you all better…sex or no sex…Lester?"

"Sex," he sighed.

I could see his imagination continuing the story I'd started and shook my head and turned to Ranger. "You've been in a combat jungle for six weeks and you haven't sleep in four days. You're home and you're clean and you find a woman in your bed…sex or no sex?"

"Who's the woman," he said dipping his finger again.

"You're going to die," I glared.

"Who's the woman," he grinned.

"Let's say it's Stephanie," Ram suggested.

"Sex," Ranger said meeting my eyes.

"See…you can do that."

"Just not with her," he said seriously.

The waitress sashayed back to the table and put the dessert down in front of Ranger and the new check. Her number was still at the bottom. She winked at him and walked away. The boys were absolutely silent.

"What," I turned to them.

Ram, Lester and Ranger were staring at the dessert. Two white creamy breasts rose from the plate with cherry nipples and beneath it she'd written in chocolate 'call me and we'll eat these off each other'.

"I told you she was adventurous," I grinned and dug my spoon into one of the breasts."

Ranger's eyebrow went up. "I'm not interested."

"She wants you," I grinned.

"Not with Lester's dick," he said seriously.

I grinned, "Okay…I hear you."

"I doubt you do," he shook his head and picked up his spoon and quickly destroyed the other breast.


	26. Chapter 26

An hour later we were in the foyer of the mansion and Mrs. Hannigan had gone upstairs to let Lois know we were there and we needed to see her. It was hard waiting knowing what was there in the back of my mind and knowing that if it was there, it was probably being thought by the guys as well.

Mrs. Hannigan came down the stairs. "Miss Lois will see you in the sunroom in a few moments."

Ranger nodded and we followed the housekeeper into the sunroom.

"Would you like tea or coffee," she asked politely.

"No thank you," Ranger said and I just shook my head.

We sat for a while before Lois finally joined us. She was wearing white and looked even more pale and fragile than ever. My heart broke a little more as she graciously lowered herself into her chair.

"I must say I expected to see you back sooner," she said softly.

"You did," I blinked.

"Of course," she nodded. "You've learned about Andrew of course."

"Yes ma'am," I said miserably.

"Dear girl, you mustn't beat yourself up about this. All secrets come out eventually. I hid this one longer than I thought I could," she shrugged.

"Does the Judge know," Ranger said quietly.

"That rather depends on what you mean," she said with a slight smile. "Of course he knows that Andrew isn't his son. He's not a complete imbecile. He just assumed that I'd been indiscreet. Fenton knew a man who worked at the courthouse and he simply changed the date on our marriage certificate. It was no fuss and no muss. Of course, Andrew was still a bit…early, but after Brian came along at nine pounds and one ounce, everyone did believe that Andrew was premature. But even if they hadn't, we've been married for a long time and no one can now say it was because of necessity."

"We can't find a record of your divorce from George Harding."

"That's because there isn't one," she said serenely. "There wasn't actually a legal marriage either unless we're in the Grand Caymans. So I didn't commit bigamy. I know that you must have been worried about that dear," she said softly.

"I was," I sighed in relief.

"Does Andrew know," Ranger asked.

"He found out quite by accident when he turned sixteen and wanted a driver license. I had to explain the whole thing then about how his mother was just a young girl and couldn't take care of him."

"Lois…"

"Yes dear," she raised a brow.

"You know that Andrew's mother is…"

"I'm Andrew's mother," she said and sat up straighter.

"Lois," I sighed. "Beverly is Andrew's mother."

Lois turned ashen. "No…she isn't."

"She is," I said softly and reached for her hand.

She jerked her hand away. "That's impossible."

I glanced over at Ranger in confusion. Neither of the women knew… How could that be?

"Then…how did you get Andrew?"

"George brought him home and gave him to me. He was a lawyer and he did the paperwork. I've had him since he was two days old."

"And what happened with you and George?"

"George…I found out he was cheating on me…"

"And you didn't know who with," I asked.

"I knew it was his secretary at Cattleman Oil. Of course George had left Cattleman Oil some time the year before and was working out of the house. But when I found out he was…I left him. I took Andrew and I left him."

"And you never met his secretary," Ranger asked.

"No…I spoke to her on the phone a few times of course," she shook her head.

"Beverly Linton was his secretary," I said gently.

I saw Lois' blood begin to boil. "She…she…" She leapt to her feet and ran upstairs.

"She didn't know," Ranger raised his brow to me.

"She didn't know," I sighed. "What are we going to do?"

I heard Beverly's voice in the hall talking to Mrs. Hannigan. And then I heard a screeching sound.

"What the hell," I blinked.

Ranger ran out of the room ahead of me. "Lois…put the gun down."

"I won't. She stole my first husband and bore his bastard child. I was stuck with him…I was stuck with him you bitch," she lowered the gun and fired off a shot. She missed Beverly, but splintered the front door.

Mrs. Hannigan ran squealing down the hall, and I heard doors opening and closing and footsteps coming from everywhere.

"You've humiliated me for the last time you whore," Lois screeched. She fired off another shot and blew a hole in the lead glass window on the left side of the door.

"Mother," Brian yelled from the stairs.

"Stay out of the way Baby," Lois said sweetly not even glancing back at her son. "Mommy has work to do."

"Oh shit," I groaned, "she's gone…she's way gone." I glanced up at Brian and saw the shock on his face. He was staring at his mother as though she was a stranger.

"When you and Fenton started…doing it," she blurted and fired off another shot, "I was angry, but since it kept him out of my bed for the most part…I just let it go."

"For the most part," Beverly glared at her. "According to Fenton he hasn't been in your bed in 32 years."

"Well Fenton is a liar. He was in my bed last night. You think you have the market cornered on screwing my husband," she fired another shot at her.

"That's it," Beverly growled and reached for her purse. She pulled a small handgun out of her purse and fired at Lois. She missed her and got the banister instead.

"Get down Brian," I screamed.

He ducked behind a bookcase.

Fenton appeared at the door to the study growling like a bear. "What in the hell is going on here?"

"You've been screwing your wife? You big liar," Beverly aimed at him.

"Beverly…this isn't a good idea," Ranger said cautiously.

"After I raised your son," Lois growled.

"You raised my son," Beverly said blankly and her gun hit the floor.

"And if you think it was easy you're insane. He's a mean child. He was a mean child from the moment George brought him home."

"George," Fenton's eyes widened.

"Hamilton Pryor," Beverly hissed. "Your wife's first husband was Hamilton Pryor."

Fenton paled and sagged against the door jam.

"Bitch," Lois screamed and fired a shot at Beverly again.

"Stop it," Andrew yelled as he burst into the room, "Stop it both of you. Do you have any idea how hard this has been? She raised me," she pointed to Lois, "she gave birth to me. I've been stuck in the middle in this house raised by two mothers…and you," he hissed at the Judge, "treated both of them like whores. Just like he did," he spat and raised a gun and pointed it at the judge.

"Don't do it Andrew," Brian said from the stairs.

"Oh the good son chimes in," Andrew laughed and the humor never touched his eyes. "Her precious good boy," he waved the gun toward Lois. "She never let me forget how special you were, how important and beautiful you were. Not like me," he shook his head. "I killed him for you Mother."

Lois hissed, "be quiet Andrew.'

"I did what you said and I killed him. I would have killed her too," he jerked his head in my direction with a snarl, "but there was always someone there to save her," he howled. He turned the gun on me, "not like now though right Stephanie," he started toward me with his gun trained on Ranger. "Right now…there's nothing in the way of my bullet. Nothing can keep me from killing you. Then our precious baby Brian will get back on track and the Goodman family name will survive whatever happens when he makes it to the Supreme Court."

"Shut up," Lois screamed. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Or what mother," he turned on her, "you'll have someone kill me too?"

"You stole him from me and turned him into this," Beverly snarled. "This is what you did with my baby?"

"Shut up bitch. You've done nothing but take from my mother all your life."

"Don't be stupid Andrew," she hissed.

And he shot her. He just shot her. "Now you're both dead," he spat on her lifeless body. "Both of you who gave me away without thought…are dead." He whirled back pointing the gun first at Ranger who had almost reached him. "Back away…"

"Be reasonable Andrew…you won't be able to get out of this one," he said quietly.

"Was this your whole plan mother," Andrew waved the gun with tear-filled eyes at Lois. "First you'd have me kill Hamilton for threatening to spill the beans, then you rile me by allowing your _good son_ to bring these outsiders in to find out I killed him and then…what? Am I supposed to be killed when the police show up so I can never tell anyone how we planned this together and…"

"Shut up," Lois screamed and fired. This time she hit her target, but not before Andrew fired off a shot of his own. The bullet went straight into Lois' heart. She died instantly. Andrew wasn't quite as lucky. He gurgled with Ranger over him trying to stop the flow of blood from his throat. In the end, there was nothing he or anyone else could do.

The Judge slumped to the floor and Brian ran for his father. He reached into his father's coat and pressed a pill into his mouth.

"Are the police coming," he said turning back to me.

I just nodded. I couldn't say anything else. The mansion's foyer was a battlefield. And there were three…maybe four bodies to show for it. I sank down the wall and just sat on the floor. Ranger was helping Brian with the Judge. Lois was lying on the stairs. Both Andrew and Beverly were face up on the floor staring glassy eyed and sightlessly at the ceiling.

All I could think was that I had seen dead bodies before. Why did these bother me so much more than ever before?

The police arrived and the place was filled with bustle as the Judge was loaded onto a gurney and he and Brian left for the hospital. The ME moved from body to body declaring each of them dead and I didn't move. Ranger was talking to Walker O'Malley. He was explaining everything to him and I could see he was clearly shocked.

The Goodman name wouldn't be associated with a wonderful trial judge, or a hostess who gave the most splendid parties in all of Boston, or even of a highly decorated FBI agent who'd solved more cases than anyone else his own age. Unfortunately it would be only associated with this blood bath. There was no way to avoid it. I ached for Brian and Christian.

Christian could stay in Paris and pretend that it never happened, but this would follow Brian his whole career. Nothing would stop that…nothing would ever stop that.

A female officer squatted beside me and took my statement. She gave me her card and asked that I come to the station the following day and give it to them formally. I nodded. I could do little else.

Ranger finally walked over and pulled me to my feet and took my hands in his blood soaked ones and sighed, "I'm sorry Babe…I know this isn't how you wanted things to end."

"No…it isn't," I said softly.

"He won't hate you forever," he said quietly.

"It doesn't matter," I said tiredly. "He's going to have too much to deal with without worrying about me."

"You're not that easy to get over Babe," he said walking me to the SUV with bullet holes in the side of it.

"They couldn't hit each other and yet…" I waved at the SUV and started to laugh and I didn't stop laughing until his mouth closed on mine and stayed on mine.

He finally lifted his head, "better."

I nodded.

He put me into the SUV and buckled me in and got into the driver's seat and we drove away. We drove toward our safe house. But we weren't going home. At least we weren't going home yet.


	27. Chapter 27

Three days later things were settling down for us in Boston. Ranger and I had moved from the safe house to the Westin Hotel on the Waterfront. He got us one king size room because the moment I realized I would be alone I got a look of panic on my face. At least, that's what he said. Ram and Lester had gone back to Trenton and their lives and their women. They were glad to go.

I spoke to Dr. Addison several times a day and I was to call him the moment we returned to Trenton to make an appointment to see him in person. I knew it was necessary and for the first time in a long while, it really had nothing to do with men. It was about death. I had, perhaps for the first time in my life, begun to realize my own mortality. I wouldn't live forever and my nine lives were all used up and then some.

I was also very sad about Brian. There was no way I could avoid that either. He had hired us to do a job, and we'd done it. But I would have given anything to have him back in my life right then as my friend at the least. He had been, if nothing else, a person who was on my side. I missed it. I missed his humor.

I sat on the dock at the hotel with a six pack of coronas and one was already gone and I was working on another one. Ranger was at the Rangeman offices. I didn't want to be there. I couldn't stand to see people looking at me and feeling sorry for me or worse…blaming me.

Long legs stopped beside me and then he lowered himself to sit. "Feel like sharing," he asked reaching for a beer.

I stared at Brian in surprise for a few seconds and nodded. I averted my eyes and fought the urge to cry.

"Ranger told me I could find you here," he said softly and took a long pull on the bottle.

"Oh," I said. I'm so verbose.

"It's not your fault," he said softly. "This was in motion long before I knew you. It was in motion before you were born."

"I wish I had figured it out sooner. I just…when I did figure it out I didn't want to believe it. I mean my gut knew, but I just didn't want to believe it," I whispered.

"They were on a collision course since Andrew was born, the three of them…the four of them," he sighed. "My father wasn't an innocent party obviously, but he didn't know. He didn't know any of it. He's appalled at how he treated you."

"He's going to be all right then," I said hopefully.

"He is," Brian nodded. "Mrs. Hannigan is putting the house to rights. Dad is pensioning off those who are ready to retire and finding new positions for those who are not. He's…you're not going to believe this…he's moving to Paris with Christian."

I blinked at him in shock.

"I know," he smiled. "I felt the same way."

"Why aren't you angry," I said softly.

"Who would I be angry with," he sighed. "I can't be angry with my mother or Andrew. They're dead. I can't yell at them or tell them they were wrong. I can't even yell at Beverly. My father can't handle any more yelling. Neither can I Stephanie. I can't handle it either."

"What are you going to do," I sighed.

"I'm taking a leave of absence and heading to Australia for a while. I've always wanted to go and I think turning my world upside down as it were will help me. I need to figure out what I want for me and not what I think will please…or displease anyone else."

"That's what Christian said," I smiled.

"He's a very smart man, my brother," he smiled.

"And you'll spend some time with him in Paris too," I said hopefully.

"I will," he nodded.

"I'm glad," I said peeling the paper off the bottle of beer. "He's a good guy. I think if you spend some time with him, you'll really find that you like him."

"Well…we do have the same taste in women," he smiled.

I grinned, "See…that is something."

"Yea," he agreed. "I just wanted to come by and give you something. You can do with it whatever you want. It's worth a lot of money. You can sell it or you can keep it. It's up to you. It's not payment for the job. I paid Ranger. This is," he pulled the box out of his coat, "this is just for you. It's just between us. I want you to have it."

I took the black velvet jewelry box from him and opened it. Inside the box were the sapphires. Not just the ring, but also the bracelet, the necklace and the earrings.

"No…Brian, I couldn't," I pushed the box back at him.

He closed the box and pushed it back at me. "My mother may have been insane. But in her effects were these pieces and a note to me. She said that this really looked lovely with your skin and that it wasn't your fault that you solved the case. You should have them."

I swallowed back the tears and gazed at the stones, "I…I…"

"She's right," he said gently and closed his hand around mine. "It was one of the last sane things she did. I want you to keep them. It was her wish. She respected you. She admired you."

"Brian," I lifted tear-filled eyes to him.

"And I love you," he said softly. "I wish I could have been all that you needed, but I know now…that I wasn't ready. I just wanted to be…normal." His hand caressed my cheek gently, "but I'm not normal. And you my darling girl…are exceptional." He got to his feet. He took a few steps and stopped and turned back to me, "I know you're thinking of giving this up…this thing that you do, but you shouldn't Stephanie. You have a gift. You should use it." He waited for me to meet his eyes. "I want you to use it."

I swallowed, "I'll think about it."

"And wherever you are, know that I will always love you…my friend," he said and he walked away.

I sat there for a few minutes gazing at the jewels before sticking them into my jacket and grabbing another beer. I gave the remaining two beers to a couple of fishermen and walked back to the hotel trying to imagine a time when it wouldn't hurt to just remember.

My phone rang as I walked and I answered it quickly, "Stephanie Plum."

"Stephanie…it's me Lula. Girl…I just saw Joe Morelli's baby girl when I went to the hospital on accounta… Well, never mind why I was there."

Thank God Lula is showing some restraint now that she's about to become a respectably married woman. "What about it?"

"That is the hairiest baby I've ever seen in my life. Bless her heart, even her back is hairy."

A slow grin spread over my face. "You don't say."

"I mean it. That baby looks like a monkey."

Score! "Well, I'm sure she'll grow out of it."

"Or she'll learn about waxing real soon," Lula agreed. "Are you coming home soon? We miss you."

"We're leaving in a little while."

"Drive careful," she said and hung up.

Smiling and shaking my head I entered the lobby of the hotel.

Ranger met me in the lobby of the hotel, "Everything is loaded into the car. What's with the smile?"

"Nothing really," I fought the grin. "Joe and Terri's baby was born."

"Was it a monkey," he raised a brow.

I grinned.

"Good," he nodded.

"Good," I agreed.

"And you're ready to go home?"

"I'm not sure about that. I think I'll see Dr. Addison and then do as you suggested and go somewhere warm like…"

"Like Oahu or maybe Jamaica," he suggested.

"Yea," I sighed.

"I'll make the reservations," he said softly.

"For…"

"For both of us," he said. "I need a vacation too."

"Okay," I said and followed him to the SUV.

Hours later we were heading south. It was dark and there were a million stars in the sky. Ranger drove with his left and held my hand in his right. I was safe, I was secure, and I was going home.


End file.
